Encontrandonos
by DJEMileidy
Summary: Tras la muerte de Voldemort, a los chicos se les asignara trabajar con los mortifagos redimidos. Lo que seria en un inicio, una mision, los llevaria a encontrar al verdadero amor de sus vidas.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling.**

 **La historia se llevara a cabo luego de la guerra contra Voldemort, los chicos están trabajando en el departamento de asuntos mágicos, los mortifagos que se arrepintieron antes de iniciar la guerra fueron perdonados y redimidos.**

 **Parejas: DM/HG, HP/DG, RW/PP, GW/?**

 _ **Prologo: Cartas**_

POV Hermione

Exactamente como cada mañana salimos de las oficinas del edificio entre pláticas, hablamos del trabajo, pociones, de la revista el profeta, partidos de Quiddich e incluso mencionamos nuestros planes para las últimas reseñas que tendríamos que realizar. Como todos los días cuando daban las doce del medio día, me senté en la mesa de la cafetería del Departamento Mágico junto a mis mejores amigos, Harry y Ronald. Una que otra vez cruzaba palabras con Neville e incluso pasaba minutos platicando con Ginny. Me sentía cómoda entre mis compañeros, exactamente igual que todos los días, pero todo se arruinaba cuando veía al hurón desteñido atravesar la puerta de la cafetería.

No podía controlar mi mirada, que rebelde recorría el camino que el rubio trazaba. Venia, como todos los días, en compañía del fornido Crabbe, del moreno Blaise y de la diminuta e insoportable Parkinson. Como dioses atravesaban las puertas, como esos personajes de las películas que entran a escena como si no hubiese nada ni nadie por encima de ellos. Los sigo con la mirada, es inevitable, cada vez que lo veo…cada vez que me cruzo con él en los pasillos del departamento de asuntos mágicos, cada que pasa delante de mi oficina hacia la suya que esta cuatro puertas después, o cuando, como hoy, decide venir a la cafetería en la cual siempre almuerzo. Y los veo sentarse, entre charlas, sin siquiera ser conscientes de que los observo…de que lo observo.

-¡Hey, Mione! Tierra llamándote.- me sacudió Harry, que sentado a mi lado solía ser quien se percataba de cómo mi mirada viajaba hacia el ex Slytherin cada vez que se encontraba en la misma habitación que yo. Mi pelinegro amigo jamás decía nada al respecto, solo me tocaba el brazo cuando era consciente de que había transcurrido demasiado tiempo en silencio contemplando al que en algún momento fue mi enemigo.

-¿Decías?- pregunte enfocando a Ginny, que giro el rostro buscando hacia atrás el motivo de mi pequeño desenfoque.

-¿Qué mirabas?- me pregunto buscando sin excito mi punto de distracción.

-No, nada.- dije nerviosa, baje levemente el rostro, Harry a mi lado me miro con una de sus cejas levantadas, me sonroje al percatarme que me había pillado, nuevamente, mirando a los ex Slytherins…mirándolo a él. Harry también solía perderse en otra mesa, muy a menudo en busca de la joven Greengrass, probablemente por ese motivo, solía notar cuando mis ojos se iban en dirección a otro lugar…porque el solía perderse en esos viajes bastante a menudo.

-Hermi, andas un poco distraída. ¿Te encuentras bien?- me cuestiono Ronald atravesando la mesa con su mano para sujetar mi mano entre la suya.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo pensaba en la reunión que tenemos más tarde…las palabras de Sirius me pusieron algo nerviosa.- explique moviendo mi mano para seguir con el desayuno.

-No pienses en eso…te arruinara el desayuno.- me dijo el pelirrojo arrugando el gesto ante la mención de la reunión de esta tarde, en la cual nos asignarían la defensa de algunos mortifagos, de los que aun no se sabía su sentencia…los señores Malfoy entre ellos

-No tengo mucha esperanza respecto a esa reunión….- comento Ginny

-Sirius lucia extremamente serio esta mañana...- añadió Ronald, ambos pelirrojos tenían un semblante bastante similar, era notable el sentimiento de irritabilidad que les producía el solo hecho de pensar que tendría que defender, probablemente, a alguno de los cuales en algún momento les llamaron traidores a la sangre

-Si…horrible.- murmuré dándole un sorbo a mi jugo. Mis ojos tenían planeado volverse a perder en la mesa de los ex Slytherin cuando me percate de cómo Ginebra miraba fijamente a Harry, este, perdido en su camino hacia Daphne Greengrass, no se había percatado de la mirada penetrante que le evaluaba con intensidad. Por debajo de la mesa me atreví a darle una patada mi amigo y pareció suficiente como para que reaccionara, incluso para que me mirara algo enojado por mi intromisión en su viaje a contemplar a la rubia.

-Al parecer hay algo interesante allá atrás.- se atrevió a comentar Ginny girando levemente el cuello para mirar hacia las mesas detrás.

-No, para nada.- comento Harry enterrando sus ojos en el plato de comida.

\- ¿Ya vieron quienes están allí?- pregunto Neville, quien no había hablado desde que nos sentamos, señalaba con la mirada las mesas detrás de los pelirrojos, quien no tardaron en mirar hacia allí.

-Si, Blondy y su pandilla.- susurro Ronald, jamás maduraría, y jamás perdonaría todos los males que nos hicieron nuestros ex compañeros de clase, aun cuando estos hayan decidido volverse hacia nuestro lado en el momento más decisivo; al final…todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad… ¿No es así?

-No, me refiero a las hermanas Greengrass…escuche decir que Astoria viene con la intención de contraer nupcias con Draco Malfoy.- nos conto el pelinegro sentado junto a Luna.

-No es de sorprenderse, entre "sangres puras" se entienden.- siseo Ronald con un tonito de desdén hacia los personajes nombrados.

-¿Boda?- cuestione algo sorprendida, sentí la mano de Harry sujetar la mano que había dejado sobre la mesa en señal de… ¿apoyo? ¿Apoyo porque? No es como si…a mi me interesase Malfoy.

-Sí, ya saben, parece que los Greengrass habían hecho un acuerdo con los Malfoy, pero debido a la situación por la cual atraviesan, todas las clausuras fueron anuladas…aun así Astoria parece estar interesada en ese Huron.- explico Ginny, parecía estar más informada que la columna de Rita Seaker.

-¿Y Malfoy? ¿Qué ha dicho?- cuestiono Harry, se que lo hacía con toda la intención de darme un as de esperanza.

-El es un misterio…leí en la columna de Rita que está evitando a Astoria, incluso se dice que no ha contestado ninguna de las cartas que ella le envía.- comento en voz casi imperceptible la pelirroja.

-No creo que ella este muy contenta con eso….- susurre dirigiendo mi mirada hacia las hermosas hermanas que estaban teniendo una conversación, baje la mirada un tanto decepcionada, de momento no podía evitar compararme con la mujer que estaba interesada en Malfoy, ella era perfecta en comparación conmigo…digo…no es que tuviese alguna oportunidad aun cuando ella no estuviese en medio, no es como si quisiese una oportunidad…bueno…en realidad, desde aquellos encuentros que tuvimos en quinto año…quede flechada por él…pero todo se disipó, y yo, yo simplemente enterré todo sentimiento…pero aquel día, cuando estábamos en medio de la guerra...verlo de nuestro lado, despertó un rayo de esperanza en mi corazón.

-¡Miren la hora! Tengo que volver a la oficina.- sentencie poniéndome en pie, siendo parte del bufete de líderes del departamento era mi deber estar veinte minutos antes que todos los demás aurores y magos.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando una manada de lechuzas atravesaron el lugar, se posaron en varias mesas, la mía entre ellas. Tras dejar caer cartas sobre nuestras manos, y recibir una recompensa, se perdieron. Observe con curiosidad el sobre blanco que tenía en la parte superior el sello del departamento, y en medio la firma de Sirius Black. Me apresure a abrir la carta, moría de curiosidad al ver que mis compañeros habían recibido cartas semejantes, cada una tenía el mismo sello e incluso la misma firma.

Rápidamente rasgo el sobre, tomando el pergamino entre mis dedos, acariciando el borde del mismo a la vez que paso mis ojos ávidamente por el pergamino. Una carta de Sirius en este momento del día era crucial, podía significar muchas cosas, entre ellas…la cancelación de la reunión que habíamos pautado para horas más tarde. En la cual se nos asignarían compañeros para el caso que nos esterarían entregando. Defender los derechos de aquellos que habían sido, de cierta manera, obligados por Voldemort no sería tarea fácil.

Querida Hermione,

Me he tomado la molestia para escribirte esta carta con la intención de advertirte que he seleccionado el más complicado de los casos para la mejor maga del mundo mágico. Estoy consciente que esta misión te ha tenido de nervios, pero sé que podrías lidiar con la misma. Entre las familias involucradas en la guerra, se te ha asignado averiguar sobre la familia Malfoy, tienes en tus manos la sentencia de los señores Malfoy; si llegases a descubrir su completa culpabilidad quedaran condenados a Azkaban de por vida. Por el contrario, si descubrieses algo a su favor se les darán dos años de probatoria y luego serán restablecidos. A provecho para pedirte que investigues al joven Malfoy, el mismo quedo redimido por haberse arrepentido minutos antes de que se desatase la guerra, pero el consejo ha acordado hacer una pequeña revisión de sus verdaderas intenciones. Cada uno de los equipos ha de contar con un ex mortifago con la intención de conocer la lealtad de los mismos; se te ha asignado a Daphne Greengrass de compañera. ¡Confiamos en tu capacidad para conseguir tus pruebas en un periodo de seis meses!

Gracias anticipadas,

Sirius Black

Levante el rostro de la carta, dirigiendo mis ojos hacia la mesa en la cual estaba el grupo de ex mortifagos; algunos de los cuales tenían sus ojos enterados en las cartas. Vuelta en sí, eche un ojo por encima del hombro de Harry hasta hallar al final de la carta aquel nombre escrito… "Y te hemos asignado a Draco Malfoy de compañero…" Levante la mirada hasta toparme con los ojos color esmeralda de Harry, quien soltó un gran suspiro antes de dejar escapar una sonrisa de conformidad.

-¿Qué dicen sus cartas, chicos? ¿Con quién trabajaran?- cuestiono Ginny mostrando la suya, que decía el nombre de Crabbe…uy, creo que trabajar con Greengrass será un honor en comparación de Crabbe.

-Parkinson.- sentencio Ronald enojado.

-Malfoy.- susurro Harry volviendo a introducir la carta en su sobre.

Luna: Trabajare con Blaise, creo que podría ser interesante.- comento con aires soñadores, es bastante normal en ella tener ese aire de esperanza en cada una de sus silabas…al final eso es lo que la hacía ser Luna Lovegood.

-¿Y tu Mione?- cuestiono Harry girando el rostro para mirarme.

-Greengrass.- conteste, y los ojos color esmeralda de mi amigo brillaron súbitamente, creo que alguien estaría más interesado en mi investigación que en la suya propia.

-Potter…- una voz llamo algunas mesas por detrás, todos nos giramos a mirar hacia la procedencia. Draco Malfoy se encontraba con su carta entre las manos, doblada, había sido él quien había decidido llamar la atención nuestra.

-Malfoy.- contesto Harry, era una situación algo incomoda, todos en la cafetería estaban al pendiente de la conversación a gritos entre los antiguos rivales.

-¡Sera un placer trabajar contigo!- sentencio Draco lanzándole una giñada, Harry se limito a un movimiento de manos, y yo sentía cierta envidia hacia mi amigo pelinegro, mi mayor deseo hubiese sido trabajar mano a mano con Malfoy…me daría la oportunidad de hablarle, de…de intentar terminar aquello que iniciamos hace años…aun cuando, el no lo recuerde…después de todo…quizás borrarle la memoria no fue una de mis ideas más brillantes.

Continuara…


	2. Reuniones

**Nota: El prologo fue algo corto así que aquí está el primer capítulo. Gracias a los que dejaron un comentarios y a los que estan siguiendo la historia, espero les guste el capitulo. Besos…**

* * *

 _Capitulo 1: Reuniones_

POV Harry

Han pasado meses desde que la guerra finalizo, y aun siento correr por mis venas cada una de las emociones que despertó en mí, el enojo, la frustración, el dolor…la desesperación. Es difícil olvidar aquellos sucesos que marcan nuestras vidas, la muerte de Fred fue uno de esos sucesos…y nuestra despedida…también lo fue. Lograr derrotar a Voldemort nos costó…me costó muy caro, perdí muchas cosas en el transcurso, ella radicaba en mis perdidas. No que hubiese sido mía en algún momento, pero era una especie de relación extraña. De entre todos los recuerdos que me vienen a la cabeza al pensar en la guerra…aquellas ultimas palabras que cruzamos antes de partir en busca de los horrocruxes era uno de ellos.

Unos golpes fijos en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos, levanto la cabeza de los papeles que reposaban sobre el escritorio y mire la puerta de caoba pintada de fresco barniz, del Muggle, yo mismo la había pintado con la ayuda de Hermione. ¡No! No teníamos que hacerlo, y probablemente el cambio no fue grande, pero estuvimos de acuerdo en que una mano de buen barniz jamás estaba de más. Tras dos segundos de silencio, los golpes se hicieron, nuevamente, presentes en la puerta y con resignación pronuncie un "Adelante" antes de comenzar a abrir el sobre que me habían enviado sobre la familia Parkinson; la cual estaríamos investigando Malfoy y yo. La puerta se abrió y una cabellera roja se asomo, era Ronald, me sorprende que se haya detenido a tocar la puerta, no tenía que hacerlo…además…nunca solía hacerlo.

-Esa secretaria central es lo peor que nos ha pasado.- sentencio haciendo referencia a Millicent Bullstrode, eso explicaba el porqué había tenido que detenerse a tocar en lugar de simplemente hacer su entrada excepcional. Como solía hacer día tras día cada vez que un "asunto importante" lo obligaba a acudir a mi ayuda. En estas últimas semanas esos asuntos solían girar en torno a Hermione y la poca atención que le prestaba al pelirrojo. Yo contaba con las contestaciones a las dudas de mi amigo, pero no deseaba lastimar sus sentimientos así que lo escuchaba y guardaba silencio, después de todo, tanto él como Hermy son mis mejores amigos y no quiero fallarle a ninguno de los dos.

-Necesito urgentemente que hables con Sirius, hare lo que sea con tal de no tener que cruzar palabra con Parkinson.- declaro Ronald sentándose delante de mí. ¡Oh, era eso! De cierta manera me sentía incluso aliviado, si el problema radicaba en Parkinson definitivamente habría una solución rápida, y de no haberla Ron tendría que aceptar que le tocaba soportar a la insoportable y frívola mujer durante un mínimo de seis meses…conociendo a Ronald y su no muy productiva relación con Parkinson probablemente se tomarían un año.

-Puedo intentar hablar con Sirius, Ronald, pero no te aseguro nada. Es muy poco probable que cedan a cambiar tu compañero de equipo, no sé si debería si quiera mencionarlo, el hecho de que te niegues a trabajar con ella podría hacerlos creer que todavía creemos que no han cambiado en lo absoluto. - explique leyendo uno de los tantos papeles que reposaban sobre el escritorio.

-El problema no es que sea una ex mortifago…es que sea Parkinson…no es cualquier mortifago...es la mortifaga…la mujer más insoportable, fría, calculadora e irritante que he conocido.- sentencio Ron sirviéndose algo de beber.

-Podría intentar razonar con Sirius, no sé si dará fruto pero lo intentare…te mantendré informado.- le anime.

-¡Me haces sentir mejor! Ahora, desviándonos un poco, también vine porque me he percatado que Hermione no me ha ido a saludar esta mañana. Ya sabes, todas las mañanas ella se detenía en mi oficina antes de entrar a la suya y me traía una taza de café…hoy no lo ha hecho.- me explico el pelirrojo dando un sorbo a su copa.

-Probablemente haya estado algo ocupada.- intente esquivar su mirada enterando mis ojos en los papales que tenia sobre el escritorio, así hacerme el evasivo seria una tarea bastante más fácil.

-Jamás ha estado demasiado ocupada cuando se trata de mi, Harry. Incluso he llegado a pensar que no sería buena idea preguntarle si le gustaría ser mi novia…- me dijo con cierto desanimo.

-¿Tu novia?- pregunte algo sorprendido y no pude evitar levantar la vista hasta mirar el rostro de Ron, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en la copa que tenía entre sus manos.

-Sí. ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Tenía planeado pedirle que fuese mi novia exactamente en un mes…me ayudaste a reservar el restaurante… ¿También lo olvidaste?- el tono de desanimo se había transformado en uno de incredulidad, ya me esperaba uno de sus dramas sobre mejores amigos, fidelidad, apoyo.

-Sí, sí, lo recuerdo…- intente arreglar mi pequeño despiste.

-El punto es que…no sé si realmente ella esté interesada en mí. En realidad, aquel beso que compartimos fue tan rápido que…a veces creo que ella no lo vio venir. Quizás pensaba que moriría y no quería morir sin haber besado a alguien.- me explico el pelirrojo

-¡No digas bobadas, Ronald! Hermione tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, quizás está confundida, ve con calma con ella…pregúntale sobre lo que sintió cuando tuvieron ese contacto, no creo que te besara solo por besarte.- le dije extendiendo la mano hasta colocarla en su hombro para animarlo, me miro algo turbado.

-A veces pienso que hubiese besado a cualquiera que estuviese allí…incluso a Malfoy.- dijo soltando una pequeña risa sarcástica. Se me instalo un nerviosismo en la boca del estomago ante la mención de Malfoy, si algo tengo claro es que definitivamente a Hermione no le molestaría compartir un beso con el hurón desteñido; pero sé que su interés hacia el mismo debe ser producto de una enorme confusión que le ha perseguido un tiempo…yo siempre he creído que estaba completamente enamorada de Ronald.

-Claro que no, Hermy no es así, tu tranquilo Ron. Todo saldrá bien, la llevaras a comer y ella aceptara ser tu novia.- le anime volviendo a tomar los papeles entre mis manos.

-Te dejo trabajar entonces, no ha de ser fácil tener que lidiar con Malfoy.- me comento poniéndose en pie.

-Creo que está bastante tranquilo, podremos trabajar bien siempre que mantengamos la distancia y el respeto.- le conteste encogiéndome de hombros y ojeando los pergaminos que tendría que discutir con Malfoy acerca de las reglas a la hora de investigar un caso tan complicado como lo era el de los Parkinson.

-Ojala se mantenga así, escuche que lo subieron a nuestro piso, así que lo tenemos de compañero.- me dijo el pelirrojo caminando hacia la puerta, coloco la mano en el pomo de la misma pero justo cuando iba abrir alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Disculpen, me envío Sirius.- explicó Malfoy de pie en el pórtico de la puerta.

-Tranquilo, Ronald ya se iba.- le dije dejando que los papeles volviesen a caer sobre el escritorio.

-Linda corbata Weasley.- le dijo Malfoy cuando mi amigo le pasó por el lado en la puerta, y tanto en su rostro como en el tono de voz se resbalo ese tonito burlón que solía utilizar en Hogwarts cuando quería gastarnos una de sus tontas bromas. Después de todo, seguía siendo Draco Malfoy y eso no cambiaría aun siendo del lado de los buenos.

-Gracias.- dijo Ronald de mala gana acomodándose la corbata de diversos colores antes de cerrar la puerta tras sí. Draco miro la puerta cerrarse y luego camino hasta ocupar aquella silla en la cual había estado Ronald hace apenas algunos segundos atrás.

-Entonces. ¿Leíste las reglas?- cuestione reclinándome hacia atrás en la silla.

-No…no me las enviaron.- sentenció el rubio evaluando mi oficina.

-Tendré que ponerlas sobre la mesa, literalmente.- dije colocando el documento delante del rubio para que lo leyera. No tardo en tomar el pergamino entre sus manos y pasar sus ojos rápidamente por las líneas, de vez en cuando se le arrugaba el rostro dando a entender su desacuerdo pero al llegar a la última línea simplemente me tendió el papel. Lo tome esperando algún comentario, alguna queja, alguna crítica destructiva, pero en cambio recibí solo silencio, y la mirada del rubio seguía evaluando mi oficina.

-¿Qué piensas?- cuestione intentando que pudiésemos intercambiar alguna palabra.

-Podrías colocarle un color más claro a esa pared…- comenzó a decir Malfoy sin despegar los ojos de la pared que quería cambiar.

-Me refiero a las reglas.- dije exasperado.

-¡Oh, las reglas! Creo que no estoy completamente de acuerdo con el hecho de que seas el primero al mando y yo deba obedecerte…pero siendo yo el ex mortifago redimido, no puedo hacer más que guardar silencio.- me explico acomodándose en la silla.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con todo lo demás?- cuestioné arrugando el entrecejo.

-Esa última clausura… la que especifica que si se demostrase la culpabilidad de la familia irán a Azkaban. ¿Incluye aun a los que ya han sido redimidos?- me pregunto inclinándose hacia mi escritorio.

-Entiendo que no. Ustedes ya han sido exentos de toda culpa, no podrían radicarles cargos.- explique colocando el papel entre los otros.

-Siendo así, estoy de acuerdo con todas las demás reglas.- dijo volviendo sus ojos hacia la pared color marón oscuro del fondo.

-¡Excelente! Ten, esto es lo que se sabe de los acusados. Tendremos que estar revisando diferentes sitios que frecuentaban.- le dije tendiéndole un sobre, allí estaban todos los documentos que se habían guardado sobre los Parkinson, los cuales están recluidos bajo el departamento hasta que se termine la investigación.

-Conozco este lugar.- me dijo el rubio al sacar una foto en la cual se veían los Parkinson, incluida Pansy, hablando con un elfo.

-Es el callejón diagon, todos lo conocemos.- dije mirando la imagen.

-No, no todos conocen esta parte del callejón, Potter…mírala bien.- me dijo girando la foto para que pudiese verla.

-Es solo… ¿Qué es eso allá atrás?- cuestione viendo la sobra que se veía al final.

-Esta es la entrada a la primera guarida de los mortifagos, no cualquiera conseguía acceder, requiere una combinación específica…y esto.- me dijo mostrándome la marca que le habían colocado por ser seguidor de Voldemort. Me percato que aunque me había dado cierta información no había contestado a mi pregunta así que vuelvo a señalar con la mirada la foto.

-Ese era el tío de Pansy…esta foto la tomaron cuando Voldemort le lanzo un hechizo que lo desapareció para siempre.- dijo luego de un incomodo silencio, no despego sus ojos de la foto en ningún momento, pero pasados algunos segundos levanto la mirada y dejo caer la foto dentro del sobre.

-¿Desapareció? ¿Cómo desapareció?- pregunte entre sorprendió y confundido.

-Lo mato Potter, no sé como lo hizo, pero ese humo negro fue lo único que quedo de él.- me dijo de mala gana.

-Eso es magia muy poderosa.- comente pensativo, en ese lugar todavía debía quedar rastros de ese tipo de magia, podríamos incluso hacer una investigación más allá de lo que nos habían indicado.

-No debemos adentrarnos ahí, Potter. Sera mejor que quemes esa foto.- me advirtió Malfoy.

-¿Qué? No podemos, debemos ir, son las ordenes que nos han dado.- dije acomodando las fotos que nos habían enviado.

-Potter…no saben lo que están haciendo.- me dijo Malfoy mirándome fijamente a los ojos, por un momento me sentí tentado a ser persuadido, su rostro reflejaba una mirada de miedo que jamás había visto en los ojos de alguien, era como si estuviese completamente seguro de que encontraríamos algo muy malo si nos atrevíamos a investigar los casos de los mortifagos.

-Estamos haciendo…lo que debemos hacer.- sentencie sin bajar la mirada.

-Yo quise advertirte.- le escuche susurrar antes de seguir sacando los pergaminos del sobre que le había extendido.

Y luego de eso, no volvimos a intercambiar palabra en un buen rato. Malfoy estaba observando las fotos y leyendo los pergaminos en silencio, lo escuchaba murmurar de vez en cuando, pero en una voz tan inaudible que casi era un soplido más que un sonido contundente. De igual manera comencé a repasar las hojas, las palabras del rubio me retumbaban en la cabeza, el parecía seguro de lo que decía, pero tampoco podía ir al departamento y decir que cancelaran todo solo porque Draco Malfoy, un exmortifago, decía que no debíamos realizar dicha investigación. ¡Y por supuesto ellos no me harían ningún caso e incluso se enfadarían!

Tras algunas horas de estudio, lectura, análisis y apuntes,mire el reloj y me percate que pronto seria la hora de abandonar el edificio. Lance una mirada hacia la ventana y pude ver, en la oficina de al frente a Hermione hablando con Greengrass, la castaña tenía una sonrisa en los labios lo que quiere decir que parecían estar trabajando de manera amena. Alguien tendría una buena compañera, eso era lo único bueno de todo esto, el hecho que sea Hermione la que tenga que trabajar con Greengrass me será de mucha ayuda en mi intento de hablar con Daphne.

-¿Qué miras, Potter?- cuestiono Draco sin levantar la mirada.

-Nada, vengo en un minuto.- dije levantándome y yéndome hacia la oficina de Hermione sin siquiera esperar respuesta del hurón.

Salí de mi oficina y atravesé el corto pasillo que me llevaba a la de Hermy, pensé que debía tocar la puerta pero debido a que Millicent no se encontraba en su escritorio vigilándonos me atreví a abrir la puerta de golpe. Ambas chicas detuvieron su conversación y se giraron a mirarme, la sonrisa del rostro de Greengrass desapareció en el preciso momento que sus ojos chocaron con mi persona. Giro el rostro y siguió mirando unos papeles, ignorando mi presencia completamente. Aquel fue un golpe bajo, no me esperaba que fuese a ignorarme de aquella manera, por cortesía debería haberme sonreído o saludado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry?- me pregunto Hermione

-Yo…venía a decirte que iré con Ginny y Ronald a cenar pizza, era para saber si contábamos contigo.- le dije mirando mas a Greengrass que a la misma castaña.

-¡Claro! El toque de queda es en veinte minutos así que… ¿Nos encontramos en el elevador?- me pregunto mi amiga sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Si, por supuesto…ehh Greengrass…si tú quisieras…- comencé a decir.

-No, gracias, cenare con Blaise y Parkinson.- contesto, sin levantar la mirada hacia mí y sin que yo hubiese terminado de preguntar.

-De nada.- susurre bajado levemente el rostro, Hermione se encogió de hombros y me dedico una sonrisa de apoyo desde su silla.

-Entonces…nos vemos en unos minutos, Harry.- me dijo Hermione intentando romper el ambiente tenso que se instalo en el aire ante el reciente intercambio de palabras que tuve con la rubia.

-Potter te estoy esperando, necesito que firmes el ultimo pergamino.- Malfoy había entrado a la oficina justo cuando iba a darme la vuelta para salir.

-Sí, lo sé, vamos.- dije girándome y saliendo de la oficina mientras Malfoy sujetaba la puerta, tuve que cruzar incómodamente por su lado ya que no parecía con la intención de moverse. Cuando salí, lo último que escuche fue un "Astoria te llamo" pronunciado por Daphne y la puerta de Hermione siendo cerrada.

Me senté en mi silla justo cuando Draco estaba cruzando la puerta, el rubio tenía cara de muy mal humor cuando tomo asiento delante de mí. Me tendió dos pergaminos que requerían mi firma y siguió leyendo el grupo de papeles que llevaba leyendo toda la tarde. Evalué los pergaminos delante de mí con detenimiento, el primer lugar al que iríamos seria la casa de los Parkinson, donde, definitivamente, debíamos encontrar algún tipo de evidencia o pista que nos dijese algo más de su aporte a los planes de Voldemort.

-Mañana nos encontramos en la planta baja a las nueve de la mañana.- le dije a Malfoy mientras firmaba los pergaminos.

-Como prefieras. ¿A dónde iremos primero?- cuestiono acomodándose en la silla.

-A la mansión de los Parkinson.- le dije guardando los papeles en el sobre.

-Perfecto, tengo un compromiso así que, debo irme.- me dijo poniéndose en pie

-Claro, ya será hora de salida de todos modos.- conteste tomando los papeles que me tendía y metiéndolos en la gaveta mágica donde se guardaban los documentos confidenciales. A la cual, solo yo tenía acceso, además del Hermione claro, era obvio que nadie mas podría o debería tener acceso a la misma.

Draco salió de la oficina con mucha prisa, incluso parecía ansioso por irse, no se despidió en ningún momento, y si soy sincero no esperaba que lo hiciera, después de todo, es Draco Malfoy, jamás se había llevado bien conmigo. Tras inspeccionar la oficina y ver que todo estaba en orden me puse en pie para abandonar la misma. Mientras salía, Hermione y Greengrass decidieron salir así que nos encontramos allí. Hermione cargaba tres libros y Greengrass le estaba comentando algo, al verme, la rubia termino la oración, se despidió y salió casi huyendo hacia las escaleras...graciosamente jamas aprendio a utilizar el posibilidades de poder hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas comenzaban a parecerme noventa y cinco por ciento nulas, solo me quedaba ese cinco por ciento de ventaja que radicaba en que Hermione y ella estarían trabajando juntas por seis meses…tendría que ingeniármelas para pasar más tiempo con ellas.

-¿Cómo te fue con Malfoy?- me pregunto Hermione mientras caminábamos hacia el ascensor, note que se ponía nerviosa cuando mencionaba su nombre. En definitiva, Ron debía apresurarse y pedirle que fuese su novia porque mi amiga castaña cada día parecía un poco más confundida respecto a su repentina curiosidad por el rubio ex Slytherin.

-Un ambiente pesado, pero nos hemos puesto de acuerdo.- le comente hundiendo el botón que nos llevaría a la zona donde podríamos desaparecernos sin ningún problema, y donde los pelirrojos debían estar esperándonos.

\- ¿Ambiente pesado? ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo?- Hermy parecía realmente interesada.

-No, solo que ya sabes, Malfoy dice unas cosas que le ponen los pelos de punta a cualquiera.- dije restándole importancia mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían y éramos consientes de que los pelirrojos aun no habían llegado. ¡Vaya! ¡10 puntos menos para los Weasley!

\- Parece que a ciertos hermanos se les ha hecho tarde.- me dijo Hermione mientras salía del ascensor.

No pasaron cinco minutos cuando los pelirrojos aparecieron juntos. Ginny parecía bastante enojada, y mejor no describir la cara de pocos amigos que traía su hermano. Al vernos, Ginebra dejo salir una sonrisa y corrió hasta alcanzar el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Hermione no tardo en preguntar qué le ocurría a Ronald, quien caminaba hacia nosotros con cara de muy pocos amigos, siendo más palpable al observar el color rojizo que se le había instalado en la mayor parte de la cara.

-Ha peleado con Parkinson en las últimas cuatro horas.- explico Ginny rodando los ojos.

-¿Quién ha ganado la primera ronda?- me atreví a preguntar en son de burla.

-Realmente no la soporto, necesito que la saquen de mi lado.- exploto el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

-No puede ser tan horrible, Ron.- le dijo Hermione sujetándole la mano y dedicándole una sonrisa, el pelirrojo rápidamente cambio el semblante y dejo salir una gran sonrisa mientras miraba la mano de Hermione. Lástima que esta lo soltó rápidamente para sacar sus polvos Flu.

-Oh, Harry, olvide decirte que tendremos que ir a la madriguera. Mama organizo una comida para todos y olvido avisárnoslo antes.- me explico Ginny mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo.

-Tranquila, siempre es bueno ir a la madriguera.- le dije con una sonrisa.

Aparecimos en la madriguera minutos más tarde, se escuchaba una algarabía en la cocina lo que nos daba a entender que debían ser muchos los convidados por los señores Weasley. Cuando llegamos allí nos encontramos con Remus, Tonks, George, Bill, Percy, Sirius, y algunos otros que de nombre no podría mencionarlos pero que había visto una que otras ves cenando en la casa o en la boda de Bill. Molly se puso en pie justo cuando nos vio llegar y se acerco a recibirnos con un caluroso abrazo, de esos que me hacían sentir más en familia que nunca.

-¡Al fin llegan! Muero de hambre.- dijo Percy cuando nos vio atravesar la puerta.

-Pensábamos que no llegarían nunca.- se quejo Tonks dejando salir una sonrisa.

-¿Quién quiere comida?- pregunto Molly mientras tomábamos asiento, recibiendo por contestación un "Yo" coreado y yéndose a buscar la comida en compañía de dos mujeres que había visto en la boda de Bill pero que no logre reconocer.

-¿Cómo les ha ido?- nos pregunto Sirius cuando nos sentamos, mire a Ron para que no fuese a decir ninguna tontería y parece que entendió porque simplemente guardo silencio.

-Muy bien, saldremos a comenzar nuestra revisión mañana.- dijo Hermione emocionada, parecía ser que le había ido muy bien con Greengrass, aunque… ¿A quién no? Trabajar con Daphne seria un sueño hecho realidad.

-No tengo nada de lo que quejarme.- susurro Ron, aunque yo sabía que no se quejaba solo porque había visto que mi mirada le enviaba a guardar silencio.

-He conseguido hacer algunos avances con respecto a las reglas, Zabinni no estaba muy de acuerdo con casi todas.- dijo Ginny dejando salir un suspiro.

-¿Y a ti Harry?- me pregunto Sirius mirándome fijamente.

-Malfoy se ha portado bien.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Tenlo vigilado, al primer error que cometa el departamento no piensa perdonarlo.- comenzó a decir Sirius, siendo interrumpido con la aparición de Molly, quien venía trayendo los alimentos con ayuda de las otras mujeres. Mire a Hermione mientras estas llegaban y la castaña me dedico una sonrisa antes de seguir hablando con Ginny.

-¡Tengo mucha hambre!- dijo Ronald tocándose la barriga y no pude evitar recordar viejos tiempos en Hogwarts…aquella era su frase cada mañana cuando estábamos bajando las escaleras hacia el gran salón. Al final resultaba ser que esas pequeñeces jamás cambiarían.

"Las cosas que perdemos siempre acaban viniendo a nosotros…aunque no siempre de la manera que esperamos." Luna Lovegood

…..Continuara….

¿Conseguirá Harry hablar con Greengrass? ¿Ron le pedirá a Hermione que sea su novia? ¿Sera que Hermione solo siente curiosidad por Malfoy? ¿Hipótesis? ¿Opiniones? ¿Quién os gustaría que narre el próximo capítulo?


	3. Enigmas

HELLO!

Vi38: ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo! Besos, grax por comentar.

 **Capitulo** **3: Enigmas**

POV Hermione

A la siguiente mañana me aparecí por el departamento a la hora de siempre, como todas las mañanas el sol apenas salía, cual indeciso por el este, asomándose tímidamente y anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Al igual que todas las mañanas, el señor gordo estaba girando el letrero de cerrado en la tienda de helados, mientras que la señora de la cafetería abría la puerta y comenzaba a limpiar las mesas que conectaban con la cera. Apresure mis pasos hasta detenerme en la fila de la cafetería, como siempre, la rechoncha joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes me dedico una sonrisa, de aquellas que suelen ser contagiosas.

-¿Uno cargado y un late? - me pregunto mientras buscaba los vasos.

-Que sean dos late. - dije siguiendo con la mirada sus pasos, hizo un gracioso movimiento con la cabeza y comenzó a prepararlo mientras tarareaba una tonada que no logre descifrar pero que en definitiva si había escuchado anteriormente. .

Minutos más tarde estaba saliendo de la cafetería dándole un sorbo a mi café. Era el sentimiento más relajante del día, con un café en mano y el otro en la pequeña funda carry-out, hice mi camino hasta el área donde podría desaparecerme. Aparecí en el piso de la oficina, un pequeño mareo me sacudió la cabeza pero el efecto paso inmediatamente. Estaba por entrar a mi oficina cuando fui consciente de que la puerta de Harry estaba medio abierta, lleve mis ojos al café extra que había pedido; quizás a mi pelinegro amigo le haría falta un poco de cafeína para librar con Malfoy. Y de paso, quizás el rubio estaba allí con él y podría verlo…no era una petición muy grande la que tenia todas las mañanas, me conformaba con verlo a lo lejos y confirmar que seguía con vida…era mi única preocupación cada noche cuando colocaba mi cabeza sobre la suave almohada.

-Hola, Harry. - dije empujando la puerta.

-¡Hermione! Buen día. - me saludo poniéndose en pie, me percate que Ronald estaba sentado delante del y se había girado al escucharme entrar.

-¡Buen día Mione! - me saludo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía que había amanecido de muy buen humor. Esto me sorprendía ya que en los últimos días parecía tener una cara insufrible todas las mañanas, iniciando desde aquel día que discutió conmigo, pero eso no deseo recordarlo.

-Te traje esto... - comencé a decirle a Harry tendiendo la bolsa pero no hube terminado las palabras cuando Ron ya estaba sujetando el café.

-¡Oh gracias Mione, no sabes cuanta falta me hace un buen café cargado! - sentencio el pelirrojo llevándose rápidamente el café a los labios.

-No Ron... - comencé a decir, pero era tarde, ya le había dado un sorbo al liquido humeante y un rostro de desagrado le había surcado el rostro.

-¡Argh! Es late...creo que te dieron el que no era... - comenzó a decir arrugando el rostro.

-Era para Harry.- dije dejando salir una pequeña risa, el rostro le cambio de momento mientras Harry y yo nos reíamos al unísono. El pelirrojo siempre cometía ese tipo de equivocaciones, me recordaba al día aquel en segundo año cuando termino comiéndose unos chocolates de esos que producen gases, y que eran para Malfoy, solo por ignorar las advertencias que entre Harry y yo intentamos decirle.

-Gracias, Mione. - me dijo Harry arrebatándole el café a Ron y acercándose a saludarme con un abrazo, susurrándome un "Lo necesitare", no pude evitar sonreír, sabía que lidiar con cierto rubio seria una de las misiones más complejas que podría vivir mi amigo.

-Bueno, yo, voy a...salir. - dijo Ron y salió sin siquiera esperar respuesta; miré a Harry confundida y él se en congio de hombros.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- cuestione colocando mis cosas sobre el escritorio y dándole un sorbo a mi taza.

-Quede con Malfoy de salir temprano, pero aun no llega, parece ser que se le hizo tarde.- me explico Harry sentándose en el escritorio para quedar justo en frente de mi. Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos durante algunos segundos y luego baje la mirada hasta el vaso entre mis manos, Harry extendió una mano y la coloco sobre la mía.

-¿Qué ocurre Mione? ¿Algo te preocupa cierto?- me cuestiono, levante la mirada y luego volví a desviarla hacia la pared a mi derecha.

-Desde que discutí con Ron lo noto extraño, creo que hay algo que quiere decirme pero no lo hace. ¿No te ha dicho nada?

-Ron…me dice muchas cosas pero, creo que deberías hablar directamente con él. Pero…hay algo mas además de Ron ¿Cierto? Algo…con nombre…con….

-¡No lo digas! Harry, tu sabes…tú conoces mi historia y…sabes que llevo meses huyendo de eso.- sentencie bajando el rostro.

-¡Ese es el problema Mione! Has huido tanto que…a veces creo que deberías detenerte y pensar si hiciste lo correcto aquel día.- me dijo Harry arrodillándose hasta estar delante de mí a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Me dijiste que hacia lo correcto…

-Sí, se lo que dije…pero…éramos unos tontos, Hermione.- me dijo y dejo salir una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo éramos, y yo pensaba que todo iba a desaparecer con el tiempo.- sentencie bajando el rostro.

-Sabes…he estado pensando y creo que hemos cometido muchos errores Mione…aun mas que los que ellos cometieron…les quitamos el derecho a decidir, pensamos que nuestras decisiones eran lo mejor para ellos y míranos ahora…sufriendo las consecuencias…

-No estamos sufriendo, solo…

-¿No estamos sufriendo, Mione? Veo como te mueres de ganas de acercarte hablar con él. A mí no me engañas…

-¿Es tan evidente?

-Para los otros no, ellos creen que estas muy interesada en los casos y que por eso te distraes de nuestras conversaciones con facilidad.- me dijo sonriendo de costado.

-¿Y qué hay de Greengrass? ¿Crees que todavía exista una oportunidad? Después de todo…por lo menos ella recuerda lo que vivieron.- dije con cierta tristeza en la mirada, bajando los ojos hasta el liquido ya tibio que reposaba entre mis manos.

-A veces creo que el problema es precisamente ese, que recuerda todo, incluso mi rechazo.- me comento bajando el rostro y dejando que su frente descansara sobre mis rodillas, lleve mi mano hasta su cabello para acariciarlo. Ron y Harry eran mis mejores amigos, pero el pelinegro era tan sensible, tan…tan Harry, que no podía evitar tenerlo agarrado en el corazón.

-Créeme…es mejor que recuerde…- susurre

-No lo sé…tengo mis dudas respecto a eso…- susurro poniéndose en pie.

-Oye, creo haber visto a Parkinson y a Zabinni de camino acá, probablemente Malfoy está por llegar. - comente cambiando de tema, dando otro sorbo al café y acomodándome en el asiento.

-Tus suposiciones siempre son muy acertadas Hermione.- me sorprendí ante la voz suave y sarcástica del rubio ex Slytherin, me gire hacia la puerta y allí estaba, reclinado de la misma con los brazos cruzados.

Imponente, esbelto, con aquellos ojos que parecían ver más allá de lo evidente…simplemente…perfecto… Era la primera vez desde que le borre la memoria que le escuchaba pronunciar mi nombre; en sus labios parecía tomar otra dimensión, otro color, definitivamente podría incluso acostumbrarme a escucharle llamarme por mi nombre o incluso por un apodo como "Mione" o "Hermy".

-¡Al fin apareces, llegas tarde!- se quejo Harry girándose a mirar hacia la puerta.

-Me quede dormido, Potter, pero estoy aquí eso es lo importante. ¿No?- cuestiono, me percate que traía un yogurt entre sus manos, eso parecía validar sus palabras, recién acababa de levantarse.

-No perdamos más tiempo, nos vemos en el almuerzo, Mione.- me dijo Harry colocándose la capa negra sobre los hombros.

-Si, yo voy a buscar a Greengrass. - dije poniéndome en pie.

Harry tomo algunos papeles y paso junto a Malfoy hacia la recepción, seguramente a avisarle a Millicent que estaría afuera durante un tiempo. Me gire hacia la puerta y halle ahí a Malfoy. Todavía reclinado de la puerta saboreando su yogurt y evaluándome con sus ojos grises. Con los nervios a flor de piel me puse de pie y di un paso hacia donde él se encontraba. Tenía esa sensación, nuevamente, en el estomago, la cual definitivamente Harry había descrito acertadamente, moría de ganas por hablar con él.

-Creo que Harry te espera. - me atreví a comentar de pie a pocos metros de la puerta. No tenía nada más que decirle, no habíamos vivido nada que nos conectara según el rubio pero lo habíamos vivido todo…momentos perfectos que para él no existían.

-Bonita camisa Granger.- me dijo ignorando por completo mis palabras.

-Gracias. - susurre sintiendo como se me pigmentaban de rojo las mejillas. Hace mucho tiempo no me decía un ¿cumplido? ¿Era un tipo de cumplido cierto?

-Tengo una petición, Granger. - y dio un paso dejando un espacio a un menor entre ambos y consiguiendo que se me tensasen todos los músculos. Todavía no había terminado de comprender completamente si aquello había sido un cumplido y comenzábamos a estar demasiado cerca según yo.

-¿Una petición? - cuestioné dando medio paso hacia atrás.

-No te recomiendo ir a revisar la mansión Malfoy...pero si te decides a hacerlo...tráeme un collar de oro que está en el segundo piso, tercera puerta a la derecha...en el primer cajón del armario que veras al entrar...a mí no me permiten ir a buscarlo.- me dijo antes de girarse hacia la puerta.

-Espera. ¿Cómo sabes que tengo el caso de tu familia?

-Yo mismo pedí que te lo dieran Granger...solo tú eres lo suficientemente inteligente para demostrar la inocencia de mi familia sin terminar muerta. - dijo dándome la espalda.

-También soy la más capaz de demostrar su culpabilidad.- me atreví a contradecirlo.

-No hay pruebas que los inculpen, Granger, si eres lo suficientemente inteligente podrás armar el rompecabezas que te llevara a descifrar toda la verdad sobre los Malfoy. - y tras esas palabras, y sin esperar respuesta salió de la oficina.

¿La verdad sobre los Malfoy? No comprendía porque él quiere que logre descifrar ese misterio pero algo no me cuadra. Si él quiere que se demuestre la inocencia de sus padres porque no pidió que lo asignasen conmigo. Sería mucho más fácil si él me estuviese ayudando a demostrar que su familia es inocente; además, yo hubiese preferido tenerlo de compañero. Me intrigaba en gran manera sus palabras… ¿Qué escondían los Malfoy? No lo sé, pero parece ser complejo.

-Granger... - la voz de Greengrass me saco de mis pensamientos, la rubia estaba en la de oficina sujetando unos papeles entre sus manos.

-¡Iba a buscarte! - dije caminando hacia ella para salir de la oficina de Harry.

-Te estuve esperando en mi oficina, como acordamos.- me comentó mientras entrábamos a mi oficina. Todavía estaba pensando en la conversación, en las cortas palabras, que había cruzado con Malfoy.

-Lo siento, me distraje un momento...

-¿Hablando con Draco? Pensaba que se llevaban mal.- me dijo sentándose mientras yo buscaba los papeles para irnos hacia la mansión del ya mencionado.

-No hablaba con Malfoy, estaba con Harry, pero luego llego Malfoy y luego llegaste tú. - dije sin prestarle atención mientras metía los papeles en mi bolsa encantada.

-Mi hermana está muy interesada en Draco, no quisiera que nadie se interpusiese. - le escuche comentar.

-¿Quien podría interponerse? Astoria tiene todo lo que podría desear Malfoy. - dije terminando de guardar las cosas y levantando el rostro para encontrarme con el rostro de Greengrass evaluándome.

-Eso no es lo que piensa él. Escuche a Pansy decir que Draco está enamorado de un imposible. - me dijo mientras comenzaba a ojear los papeles sobre mi escritorio.

-¿Malfoy enamorado? - pregunte sorprendida

-Muy enamorado dijo Parkinson.

-Eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿Por qué? Todos se enamoran.

-Si, tienes razón. - comenté con desilusión, solo esperaba que esta no se reflejará en mi rostro como solía ocurrir normalmente.

-¿Tu sales con Weasley cierto? - pregunto la rubia cambiando tan súbitamente de tema que consiguió captar toda mi atención.

-¡No, Ronald solo es mi amigo! - dije dejando salir una risa ante la elocuencia de aquel comentario. ¿Yo saliendo con Ronald? Era una de las mayores locuras que había oído, y me hacia recordar aquel día cuando tontamente me atreví a besar a mi amigo con el único fin de demostrarme a mi misma que la sensación que me atravesaba el pecho cada vez que veía o estaba con Malfoy podía sentirla con cualquiera…lamentablemente…volví a errar.

-¡Oh, vaya! Realmente siempre pensé que salían. - me dijo levantando la mirada hacia donde me encontraba.

-También pensaban que salía con Harry así que es bastante normal. - dije dejando salir una sonrisa, era bastante común que me emparejaran con alguno de mis mejores amigos, pero eran solo eso, mis mejores amigos.

-Si, es cierto, los Slytherins siempre apostaban sobre con quien terminarías. - me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que mis amigos y yo fuésemos un tema de conversación y de controversia entre las serpientes.

-Parece que todos resultaran perdedores. ¿Nos vamos? - sentencie mirando mi alrededor por si había olvidado algo.

-Si, vamos.- me dijo poniéndose en pie.

Tan pronto salimos de la oficina le lance una mirada al reloj, tendríamos el tiempo suficiente para aparecernos en la casa Malfoy, hacer una precoz revisión y regresar al departamento a hacer algunas anotaciones y saber que necesitaríamos para seguir evaluando el caso. Cuando desaparecimos del departamento hacia la casa de los Malfoy se instalo en mi pecho un nerviosismo, del malo, del negativo, de aquel que me hacia recordar que en aquella casa fui torturada durante un tiempo considerable. Aparecimos frente a la mansión, vista desde afuera lucia elegante, enorme, imponente, vista desde adentro…y desde mis recuerdos…era simplemente terrorífica.

-¿Segura que quieres entrar?- me pregunto Greengrass

-Sí, tenemos que hacerlo.- sentencie sacando mi varita, jamás podíamos confiarnos de un lugar así.

-Espera…Draco me dijo que te dijera algo antes de entrar.- me detuvo, sujetando mi brazo derecho, me gire a mirarla confundida. ¿Por qué había esperado hasta dos segundos antes de entrar para decirme que Draco le dijo que me dijera algo?

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestione dando un paso lejos.

-Es que la casa es vieja y cuenta con un sin número de hechizos realizados por magos expertos y en su mayoría con el fin de impedir que intrusos entren a la mansión, Draco dijo que estuviésemos al pendiente de los cuadros y las puertas…y que no subiéramos al tercer piso por ningún motivo.- me dijo con temor Greengrass

-¿Malfoy te dijo eso?- cuestioné dudosa.

-Sí, y creo que deberías hacerle caso…

-Nos enviaron a revisar todo, revisaremos el primer piso y luego hablaremos con los del departamento para realizar un pequeño arreglo interno…creo que necesitaremos la ayuda de Malfoy para realizar con éxito el caso.- sentencie abriendo la puerta.

POV Ronald

Salí de la oficina de Harry un tanto enojado, no podía comprender que estaba ocurriendo con Mione. Desde aquel día que le reclame por el beso que compartimos dejo de un lado ciertas actividades que compartíamos, entre ellas, el café que me traía todas las mañanas cuando compraba el suyo. Cuando la vi con el café hoy, pensé que ya había olvidado aquella boba discusión pero entonces… ¿Era para Harry? ¿Sera que es cierto los comentarios que estaban circulando por ahí? ¿Sera cierto entonces que le gusta Harry? ¡Hermione es muy difícil de comprender!

Entre a mi oficina un tanto confundido, habían tantas cosas confusas en mi mente que ya no sabía si debía arriesgarme y preguntarle a mi Hermy si quería ser mi novia. ¡Después de todo parecía ser que no quería, en lo más mínimo, ser mi pareja! Algo me decía que prefería a Harry, aunque, si fuese así, mi amigo me lo hubiese dicho, no me habría dejado organizar todo para luego apuñalarme por la espalda. ¿Cierto? ¡No lo sé! ¡Todo es confuso! Me deje caer en mi silla y deje que mi rostro se reclinase sobre la madera del escritorio.

-Buen día, Weasley.- aquella voz insoportable era lo peor que podría ocurrirme luego del momento vivido en la oficina de Harry.

-¡No quiero hablar contigo ahora, Parkinson!- sentencie sin levantar el rostro.

-Me han enviado, comadreja, no creas que deseo pasar tiempo contigo.- la escuche cerrar la puerta y acercarse, no deseaba lidiar con Parkinson, era una insoportable, insufrible, sin corazón, fría y repugnante persona.

-Tomate el día libre. ¿Quieres? Terminamos de ponernos de acuerdo mañana.- sentencie sin moverme de mi posición.

-No vine hasta aquí a perder el tiempo, Ronny Bonnie.- se burlo e incluso no tenía que verla para saber que se había sentado delante de mí, había cruzado las piernas y una sonrisa de burla le cruzaba los labios.

-¡Largo!- dije lo suficiente algo como para que se escuchase con autoridad pero lo suficiente bajo como para que los que estaban afuera no lo escuchasen.

-¡No me grites, comadreja! No sé qué discusión tuviste con tu amiga come libros pero no puedes simplemente echar el caso a un lado porque estas en una crisis sentimental.- sus palabras me habían golpeado duro, incluso levante el rostro y fije mis ojos en los suyos, me miraba tranquila, serena, como si nada le molestara…era una mujer sin sentimientos, de eso…no había duda.

-¿Qué quieres?- cuestione comenzando a sacar los papeles de mi maletín.

-Terminar de discutir las reglas…como acordamos…

-No acordamos nada.- sentencie terminando de poner los papeles sobre la mesa.

-No acordamos nada porque pasaste una hora quejándote por el simple motivo de tener que trabajar conmigo, créeme que tampoco lo estoy disfrutando.- comento mordaz mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

-¿Ahora toda la culpa resulta ser mía cierto?- cuestione con incredulidad.

-Sigamos con lo que nos compete, Weasley, si es que tanto deseas terminar con esto.- me dijo ella y comenzó a explicar su opinión sobre cierta estipulación en el reglamento del caso.

La pelinegra estuvo hablando durante minutos, apenas le estaba prestando atención, todavía tenía en mente a Hermione y a Harry. El solo imaginarlos juntos me ponía los pelos de punta y me hacía sentir asco en el estomago; ellos…no podían estar juntos. Además, a Harry no le gustan las castañas…recuerdo haberlo escuchado decir eso en sexto año cuando bromeando lo emparejamos con una. "Prefiero las rubias" fue su respuesta, aunque espero que esa respuesta haya sido evaluada, ya que mi querida hermana Ginny está bastante ilusionada con él.

-¿Y te gusta Zabinni cierto?

-Aja…- susurre ante la pregunta de Parkinson, ni siquiera la había escuchado con claridad.

-¡Deja de ignorarme!- me grito lanzándome los papeles al rostro.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Vamos a revisar mejor las imágenes que nos envió el departamento!- sentencie abriendo el sobre, esto de las reglas me aburría y no conseguía sacarme a Hermione de la cabeza.

-A ver…pásame las fotos.- sentencio la pelinegra e hizo un gracioso gesto; consiguió llamar mi atención. No pude evitar fijarme en la notoria belleza de la pelinegra, aun cuando siempre he dicho que es la mujer más fea e insípida que conozco. Vista desde este ángulo se ve muy hermosa…incluso pude distinguir ese lado delicado en sus facciones y ese brillo natural en su negro cabello.

-Esta me parece interesante…- comente aclarándome la garganta, por un momento me halle contemplando a Parkinson más de lo que debería.

-Conozco este lugar…- le escuche decir con un rostro indescifrable.

-Claro…es el callejón diagon.- dije con cierta mofa.

-No es simplemente el callejón diagon, tonto, aquí está la entrada a la primera guarida de los mortifagos.- me comento dejando la foto sobre la mesa y cruzando sus brazos.

-Deja ver.- dije tomando la foto entre mis manos, los señores Zabinni aparecían sujetos de la mano delante de una pared de ladrillos.

-Nunca deberían haber tomado esa foto, y no conviene ir a ese lugar.- me previno Parkinson.

-Debemos ir ¿Lo sabes?

-¿Por qué ustedes nunca hacen caso?- me pregunto la pelinegra con enojo.

-¿Por qué ustedes son tan cobardes?

-No sabes lo que es cobardía, Weasley…te aseguro que por cobardes no es que seguíamos a ya sabes quién.- comento la pelinegra con los ojos fijos en las fotos.

-¿A quién? ¿A Voldemort? ¿Todavía temes decir su nombre? ¡Está muerto, Parkinson! ¡Supéralo!- me burle.

-Si hubieses visto lo que vimos…no estarías tan confiado.- le escuche susurrar

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte intrigado.

-Nada, las palabras de los cobardes jamás suenan lógicas a oídos de los valientes.- sentencio sin mirarme, los ojos fijos en aquella foto medio borrosa del callejón diagon.

-Iré a decirle a Millicent que avise al departamento que en unas horas comenzaremos nuestra revisión.- le dije poniéndome en pie. Espere un momento, por si la pelinegra tenía algo que decir, pero solo recibí silencio de su parte así que sacudí mi pantalón de mezclilla y me encamine hacia la puerta.

Me detuve delante de la misma, tentado a preguntarle a Parkinson que quiso decir segundos atrás pero desistí de mi misión. Parkinson me detesta, y yo la detesto a ella, ese es el orden natural de las cosas. Abrí la puerta y di un paso fuera, me detuve sujetando el pomo de la puerta…tentado a preguntarle si había algún lugar al cual ella creyese que deberíamos ir primero, pero no iba a consultarle, ella era la mortifago redimida y yo el héroe del mundo mágico. ¡Haríamos lo que yo dijese! Después de todo… ¿Qué podría salir mal?

" **La voz de un niño a pesar de su honestidad y verdad no significan nada para los que han olvidado escuchar." Albus Dumbledore**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Comentarios? ¿Hipótesis? ¿Quién os gustaría que narre el siguiente capítulo? Besos…**


	4. Mansion Parkinson

¡Hello!

….

Capitulo: Mansión Parkinson

POV Harry

Habíamos salido hace una hora y cuarto del departamento mágico, Malfoy no había hablado en lo mas mínimo, ni siquiera se estaba esforzando por ser de utilidad, mientras yo me hallaba revisando cada uno de los cajones de la casa Parkinson, el se recostó en uno de los sillones a leer el profeta. Estuve a punto de preguntarle porque ahora no me estaba ayudando, pero decidí que no quería comenzar una contienda con el rubio ex mortifago así que simplemente seguí con mi trabajo en silencio. Con o sin su ayuda resolvería este caso y demostraría cuan inocentes o culpables eran los Parkinson, sin importan cuan complicado fuese llegar al fondo de todo eso. Tras algunos minutos más, comencé a perder la paciencia, varias veces me gire hacia el rubio a mostrarle objetos que me parecían curiosos y recibí la misma mirada de aburrimiento.

-¿Qué me dices de esto, Malfoy?- cuestione levantando unos pergaminos, estaban viejos e incluso tenían una apariencia misteriosa, como esos que aparecen en las películas Muggles que parecieran revelar un misterio.

Malfoy rodo los ojos aun sin mirarme, tras dos segundos más, saco la mirada del profeta para depositarla en los pergaminos que yo sostenía en mi mano derecha. Estuvo algunos segundos contemplándolos, segundos que a mí me llegaron a parecer, incluso una eternidad, pasados los cuales volvió la vista hacia mí con aburrimiento antes de volverla a bajar hacia el profeta. No pude evitar soltar un bufido, hacer los papeles una pelota y arrojárselos con la plena intención de que dejase de estar leyendo el periódico. Para mi sorpresa, intercepto la bola de papel antes que llegase a mitad de camino con un hechizo que logro reducir los pergaminos a nada. Luego volvió al profeta como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

-¡Malfoy necesito que te levantes a ayudarme!- le recrimine con enojo.

-Shhh…escucha…- me dijo en voz muy baja.

-¿Qué escuche qué? ¡Solo levántate de esa silla!- volví a exclamar mientras abría uno de los tantos armarios.

-¡Potter cuidado!- su grito me sorprendió, logro paralizarme, luego sentí como él, en menos tiempo del pensado había llegado hasta donde me encontraba. El empujón que me propino el rubio consiguió que me cállese y retrocediese algunos metros de distancia, justo en el tiempo que aquel armario explotaba.

Estaba un poco aturdido a causa del estridente ruido y del desagradable olor que se había adherido al aire. Tras algunos segundos, y disipado el humo, producto de la explosión, me levante buscando al rubio. Lo vi en el suelo a pocos metros del armario que había hecho hasta cierto punto pedazos. Corrí a socorrerle lo más rápido que mis pies me permitieron, después de todo, yo debía estar en su lugar…y había sido un descuido mío. Estaba a punto de colocar una mano sobre él para comprobar sus signos de vitalidad cuando se removió, estaba boca abajo por lo cual simplemente conserve la distancia para que pudiese respirar.

-¡Hazme caso cuando te diga cuidado!- me dijo entre enojado y adolorido mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

-Gracias, Malfoy.- le dije ayudándolo a levantar.

-Me debes más que un gracias, a la distancia que estabas pudo haberte costado la vida.- me dijo empujándome ligeramente para evitar que le tocara.

Lo vi caminar hasta el sillón, al sentarse pude ver que se le había formado un pequeño golpe en la frente, quizás producto de la caída o de alguna de las partes del armario que fue despedazado. Tras algunos minutos de profundo silencio, en el cual no me atrevía a abrir ningún armario me acerque y me deje caer junto al rubio. Pocos segundos pasaron antes que lograse que el mismo, algo mal humorado, me mirase cuestionándome que quería.

-Si no vas a ayudarme, entonces no puedo hacer esto, tú conoces este lugar mejor que yo.- le dije rendido, debía admitir que necesitaba que el rubio cooperara, y èl no presentaba ningún signo de querer hacerlo.

-Potter, tranquilo, estamos esperando invitadas.- me dijo reclinándose del sillón.

-¿Invitadas?- cuestione confundido, esperaba que el rubio no hubiese dicho a nadie nuestra ubicación.

-Sí, invitadas, Potter. Cuando lleguen, te explicaré exactamente por donde comenzaremos a investigar.- me dijo el rubio, y con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer el profeta y hundió el rostro en el mismo.

Estaba confundido, no conseguía comprender a que se refería, o peor aún, a quien esperaba…todo apuntaba a que esperaba a alguna chica o a algunas, pero… ¿Para qué? Tras la primera etapa de duda decidí que no podía quedarme allí sentado hasta que Malfoy decidiese que haríamos así que camine hasta una puerta dispuesto a revisar ese cuarto. "Potter…" comenzó a murmurar Malfoy, e iba a decirle que le había oído pero una voz me interrumpió.

-¡Eres...un idiota, Malfoy! ¿A qué juegas?- la voz de Hermy consiguió que me girase algo asustado, estaba allí de pie, con el cabello mas alborotado que nunca y con algunas manchas negras en el rostro, y se veía enojada, muy enojada. Junto a ella Greengrass nos miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, a diferencia de mi amiga, se veía intacta, como si no hubiesen estado juntas, aunque era muy probable que lo estuviesen.

-¡Al fin llegan!- exclamó Malfoy, bajo la vista hasta su reloj de muñeca y dejo salir una sonrisa.

-¡Pienso arrancarte esa sonrisa de los labios!- exclamó Hermione, me interpuse entre ella y el rubio para evitar que se arrojase contra él; para estar así de enojada debió haberle ocurrido algo muy desagradable.

-¿Pero qué ocurre, Granger? ¿Tan complicado fue abrir un simple armario?- pregunto Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja mientras se ponía de pie, mi amiga lo fulmino por la mirada momentos antes de sacudir su ropa, tomar un respiro y señalarse a sí misma.

-¡Mira lo que me hizo tu armario!- le grito, sí, todavía seguia enojada, por lo cual permanecí entre ella y Malfoy. El rubio no se inmuto ante aquella declaración llena de enojo, y unas cuatro rayas por encima del volumen normal, sino que volvió a su antigua posición en el asiento.

-Ya sabía que ocurriría, te dije que no debías ir a rebuscar en la mansión Malfoy.- se limito a decir el rubio, Hermione estaba que arrojaba chispas, la simple presencia del rubio delante de ella parecía irritarla, hubiese sido entretenido permitirle arrojarse sobre él, así podría por medio de ella vengarme de la poca ayuda que estaba recibiendo de parte de Malfoy, por no decir la nula e inexistente ayuda que me estaba dando.

\- ¡Jamás hablaste de bichos extraños y de explosiones!- le recriminó, seguía enojada, y parecía ser que no había forma de tranquilizarla.

-Granger…- comenzó a decir Malfoy, y se puso de pie, dando un paso hacia donde estábamos Hermione y yo, o mejor dicho, yo sujetando ligeramente a la enojada castaña.

-No creo que debas…- comencé a decir cuando Malfoy se siguió acercando.

-Vamos a hablar.- le comenzó a decir el rubio y señalo una puerta a lo lejos.

-¡Esperen!- intervine deteniéndoles.

-¿Qué ocurre, Potter?- cuestionó el rubio de mala manera.

-Solo quiero estar seguro de que saldrán vivos así que denme sus varitas.- les dije extendiendo mis manos, ambos parecían no ceder ante mi petición pero tras unos segundos, Malfoy dejo caer su varita en mi mano seguido de Hermione.

-Ahora, tú, ven conmigo.- sentencio Malfoy, y sin esperar respuesta de Hermione le sujeto de la mano y la arrastro hasta la puerta al fondo de la sala de estar.

El silencio lleno la sala, me quede de pie, observando la puerta que de golpe se había cerrado, segundos luego me giré, encontrándome con la rubia ex-mortifaga sentada allí donde antes había estado Malfoy. Había cruzado la piernas y tranquilamente leía el profeta, como si estuviese completamente ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Había una cosa que tenia completamente clara, no tendría otra oportunidad mejor que esta. Armándome de valor Griffindor, y gritándome internamente que era ahora o nunca di un paso hacia la rubia, pero cuando levanto aquella mirada azul grisácea me inmovilizo.

Aquellos ojos que antes, fijos, leían el profeta ahora me miraban fijamente, leyendo cuales eran mis intenciones. Me detuve, mirándola, era aquella la más complicada de las guerras, porque en definitiva su mirada estaba retándome a acercarme, o mejor dicho amenazándome para que no hiciese si quiera el intento. A través de aquella mirada enojada y fría podía ver que todo era una fachada, quizás ella seguía enojada conmigo, pero sé que por más que lo intentase no podía odiarme. ¿Acaso podía el mayor de los amores volverse en odio de la noche a la mañana? No lo creo. Probablemente está dolida, lastimada, y enojada, y no la culpo…la culpa es mía, únicamente mía.

Arriesgándome a ser golpeado, o a que la rubia sacase su varita y profiriese un hechizo sobre mí, di un paso cerca. Corto, lo suficiente como para no alarmarla; ella se percato, por supuesto que lo hizo, incluso elevo una de sus delicadas cejas, y vi en la comisura de sus labios el inicio de una sonrisa que rápidamente oculto bajo una mueca de desagrado. Di otro paso, y la vi mover su mano derecha, debía estar sujetando su varita, dispuesta a amenazarme si intentaba sobrepasarme con ella. Pero estaba muy lejos de mis intenciones, mi único propósito era conversar, quería que me escuchara, solo deseaba decirle cuanto sentía lo que había ocurrido y cuando me arrepentía de ello.

-Greengrass… ¿Puedo acercarme?- cuestioné, no atreviéndome a dar otro paso cerca.

-No.- sentencio, sin más, ni una palabra más ni una menos, y volvió su vista al profeta.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo…- comencé a decir.

-He dicho…no…Potter.- sentencio sin mirarme

Deje salir un suspiro ante su negativa, di una vuelta sobre mis pies y me senté en una de las sillas que estaba en la esquina opuesta. Estaba completamente dispuesto a observarla en el silencio de aquella sala, en espera de que Draco y Hermione salieran de aquel cuarto. ¡Solo deseaba que aquellos dos no fuesen a matarse! Entre el mal genio que portaba Malfoy como algo natural de su ser, y lo enojada que estaba Hermione no sabría decir que saldría de aquellas paredes. Decidí que si no salían en unos veinte minutos yo mismo interrumpiría la conversación. Estaba pensando en eso cuando un movimiento en el segundo piso de la casa llamo mi atención, me había parecido ver a alguien correr.

-¿Has visto eso?- cuestione señalando hacia la escalera.

-¿Ver qué?- cuestiono Greengrass dándose la vuelta para mirar hacia atrás.

-Parece que alguien ahí.- susurre poniéndome en pie para dirigirme hacia allí.

-No puedes ir sin un compañero.- me dijo Greengrass interponiéndose entre la escalera y yo.

-¡Genial! Gracias por ofrecerte.- le dije y evitándola comencé a subir, susurro algo pero luego la escuche comenzar a seguirme por lo cual no pude evitar dejar salir una sonrisa…ella no me dejaría solo…por más cabeza hueca que me considerara.

POV Hermione Granger

Estaba encolerizada, enfurecida, indignada y tener al rubio culpable de todos esos sentimientos frente a mi había causado una avalancha de sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado, quería agarrarlo por la camisa y golpearlo, y por el otro recordaba que ese tonto era el dueño de mi corazón. Aun así, el primer impulso que me golpeo el cuerpo al verle, fue el de lanzarme sobre él y golpearlo. Había pasado una de las experiencias más desagradables y arriesgadas de mi vida por culpa de ese rubio desteñido que me envió a buscarle que se yo que cosa en un endemoniado cuarto.

Cuando me sujeto del brazo para arrastrarme hasta aquel cuarto, que resulto ser un despacho, estaba tan impresionada por su repentina declaración que no reaccione. Pero entrados en el cuarto, me zafe de su agarre y tome la primera cosa que tuve cerca para arrojársela, esta resulto ser un florero, el cual luego me arrepentí de lanzar al ver que realmente era hermoso, y parecía ser de hace algunos años. El rubio logro evadir el golpe, alejándose algunos metros de mí, parecía entre enojado y burlón y eso me enojaba aun mas, no podía comprender sus enigmas y sus palabras con poco sentido. ¡Eso me enojaba aun más! ¡No entendía que estaba ocurriendo!

-Granger, podrías tranquilizarte, quiero explicarte lo que ocurre.- me dijo el rubio

-Me envías a rebuscar en un armario que estaba hechizado para explotar al ser abierto, y el cual pudo haberme matado si no me hubiese percatado a tiempo y pides que me calme.- dije enojada, tome en mi mano otro florero dispuesta a arrojarlo.

-¡Tengo una explicación, deja de actuar sin pensar!- me dijo dando un paso hacia delante.

-¿Me estás diciendo impulsiva? ¡Por qué no lo soy! ¡Soy totalmente racional!- le dije aun mas encolerizada que en un inicio.

-¡Muy racional! ¡Tan racional que me estas arrojando con cosas que ni siquiera te pertenecen!- me grito, su grito consiguió hacer crecer a largos pasos mi enojo.

Arroje el otro florero, Draco lo evadió a duras penas inclinándose hacia su derecha. Me miro enojado, parecía ser que ahora el que no estaba muy de buen humor era el rubio desteñido. ¡Y eso me enojaba más que en un inicio! ¡Él no tiene motivos para enojarse! ¡Yo tengo motivos para enojarme!

-¿Terminaste el teatro? Quiero hablar de cosas serias.- sentencio cruzándose de brazos.

-Habla.- sentencie intentando controlar mi ira.

-Siéntate.- me dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones marones de cuero.

-Estoy bien así.- sentencie de pie, guardando cierta distancia.

-Vamos Granger, solo siéntate.- me dijo golpeando el asiento a su lado.

-He dicho que estoy bien.- sentencie sin moverme, cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Como quieras, entonces!- sentencio, y pateo la pequeña mesa que estaba delante suyo, consiguiendo que hiciese un ruido completamente desagradable.

Tras el repentino ataque de ira, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, lo vi respirar profundo. No pude evitar, olvidar por un instante el desagradable suceso en la mansión Malfoy y recordar que no estaba tratando con el Mortifago de hace un tiempo sino con el redimido Draco Malfoy. Por un momento había olvidado que en nuestro pacto habíamos asegurado que no volveríamos a tratarlos como lo hacíamos en el pasado porque todo había quedado a otras. ¡Pero era tan difícil, él era tan difícil!

-Escucha…- comenzó a decirme con los ojos cerrados, probablemente evaluando sus palabras. Permanecí en silencio, a la espera de la siguiente parte de aquella oración inconclusa, le escuche respirar profundo, tomar aire y abrir los ojos.

-Necesitaba que vinieras aquí, porque es uno de los únicos lugares donde el departamento no podrá meter sus narices, además de mi casa.- comenzó a decirme mirándome fijamente, no podía comprender porque no quería que el departamento escuchase.

-Planee todo desde un inicio Granger.- comento pasando una mano por su cabello, no sabía si considerar aquello un acto sicótico. Quizás había enloquecido en el transcurso de la guerra, y ahora yo estaba aquí, indefensa con un ex mortifago desquiciado. Uno que me gustaba, pero que seguía siendo un desquiciado. Extendí mi mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, la cual quedaba a mis espaldas, dispuesta a abrirla si algo se salía de control.

-Sabia que Potter vendría a donde yo le dijese que no lo hiciese, y sabia que irías primero a la mansión de mis padres a revisar. Por eso te pedí que buscaras en el armario, porque sabía que vendrías enojada a reclamarme. Pero, todo esto lo hice para sacarte del departamento…- siguió hablando, tenía la vista fija en mi, y me asustaba porque no sabía cuál era el final de aquellas oraciones, y me ponía nerviosa su mirada, y deseaba creer que no era una trampa para hacerme daño…porque me dolería mucho que precisamente el volviese a ser mi enemigo.

-Fui al departamento cuando anunciaron que evaluarían los casos de los mortifagos enviados a prisión, quería solicitar que me permitieran estudiar el caso de mi familia…contigo.- sentencio Draco, ante estas palabras, aleje mi mano del pomo de la puerta, el jamás se percato de mis intenciones. Pero aquella última declaración me apretó el corazón, él quería investigar el caso de sus padres conmigo, era lo más dulce que le había escuchado decir.

-Había mucha gente allí, Granger. Su gran mayoría me miraba por encima del hombro, e incluso a algunos escuche comentar sobre el peligro que representaba para ellos. No me importo, después de todo es que hay muchos que desconfían plenamente de nosotros.- siguió diciéndome, sentí una punzada en mi corazón al advertir que también yo había desconfiado del, di un paso hacia donde se encontraba sentado, dispuesta a obligarme a mi misma a no dudar de la decisión que tome al darle mi voto en aquel juicio sobre si debía o no ser perdonado.

-Me reuní con los grandes del departamento, explique mi situación, les dije que con tu ayuda podría demostrar la inocencia de mis padres, y no solo de ellos sino de muchos otros mortifagos que fueron, hasta cierto punto obligados a formar parte del ejercito de Voldemort. Se negaron completamente, dijeron que asignarían a los que creyesen pertinentes. Salí enojado, incluso estaba dispuesto a pasar por encima de sus palabras, mas tarde decidí irme al callejón diagon a por una cerveza de mantequilla y vi a uno de los que había estado en aquella reunión cruzando misteriosamente hacia un callejón sin salida. – siguió contándome, estaba serio, ido, parecía estar recordando lo vivido. Incluso yo me estaba transportando allí, a tal grado que me senté junto al rubio dispuesta a prestar aún más atención que en un inicio.

-Logre seguirle sin ser visto, lo vi reunirse con alguien, a quien no logre ver…no logre escuchar la conversación completa porque se formo cierta algarabía en el callejón, a pocos metros de nosotros y ellos se despidieron. Pero en lo que pude escuchar, este hombre está dando falsa información al Departamento, además, tiene planeado fabricar casos a ciertos mortifagos y pasar información falsa para que algunos mortifagos sean condenados a Azkaban.- me dijo el rubio, y pareció volver en sí, porque giro el rostro para mirarme, ya no con aquella mirada perdida que en algún momento me llevo a dudar de su sanidad mental sino con una que me provocaba un deseo de abrazarlo, besarlo, como aquella vez que nos encontramos en aquel pasillo.

-Estoy…confundida.- susurre, todavía no había asimilado todas las palabras que él me había dicho.

-No sabía cómo decirte todo esto, y no confió en ninguno del departamento así que idee todo esto.- me dijo sin desviar su mirada.

-¿desconfías del departamento? Solo has visto a uno de ellos…

-He visto a uno de los mas importante, cosa que me hace pensar que es posible que el departamento no quiera redimir a los mortifagos.- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué no querían hacerlo? Si han redimido a muchos.- cuestioné confundida, aquellas palabras no tenían sentido según mi raciocinio, me incliné hacia él pensativa.

-No lo sé, eso es lo que quiero que averigüemos.- me dijo inclinándose hacia mí, de momento habíamos quedado muy cerca, y él no se había dado por enterado porque seguía mirándome fijamente.

-¡Espera! ¿Averigüemos? ¿Nosotros?- cuestioné confundida.

-Sí, tú tienes permiso de entrar a cualquier lugar, dentro y fuera del departamento, y a donde no puedas acceder…yo me las ingeniare para que consigas hacerlo.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! No somos un equipo, Malfoy, y ni siquiera sé si te creo.- dije un tanto consternada.

-Me crees, lo veo en tus ojos…castaña.- me dijo con una sonrisa, de esas que le devolvía la vida a cualquiera.

-Estoy investigando a tu familia, Malfoy, te aseguro que pienso asegurarme que las pruebas que halle sean confidenciales y verdaderas.- le alenté, por si su miedo era que inventaran un caso contra sus padres.

-No es solo por mi familia, Hermione, es por todos los mortifagos que se merecen una segunda oportunidad y que el Departamento quiere cerrársela.- me dijo poniéndose en pie y dándome la espalda.

-Pero… ¿Tú estas seguro de eso? ¿Todo el departamento?- cuestione imitándolo.

-No sé si todos pero… ¡Granger, lo escuche, no me lo contaron!- exclamó girándose de golpe y sujetándome por ambos brazos, me tomó por sorpresa que me sujetase tan efusivamente pero luego simplemente me moví para que me soltara, el dejo caer los brazos con frustración.

-¡Solo quería asegurarme!- exclamé para que se tranquilizase.

-Es que dudas de todo lo que digo, ni siquiera sé porque pensé que me ayudarías.- exclamó volviendo a patear la mesa que yacía en el suelo.

-¡No pretendes que crea lo que dices del departamento así por que si!- exclamé algo indignada, yo confiaba en el departamento, necesitaba más que su palabra para dudar de ellos.

-¡Pensaba que eras racional!- exclamó girándose a mirarme.

-¡Porque soy racional no creo todo lo que me dices así porque si!- sentencie algo encolerizada, volvía a sentirme enojada con el rubio.

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Llevarte frente al departamento y preguntarle a aquel tipejo si es verdad o no todo lo que he dicho?- cuestiono sarcásticamente

-¡No he dicho eso!

-¿Entonces qué hago para convencerte?- exclamo elevando aun más el tono.

-¡Solo déjame pensar!- grite enojada justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Nosotros…lamentamos interrumpir, es solo que, encontramos a…él…en las habitaciones.- dijo Harry, y entro seguido de Greengrass y de un pequeño y delgado elfo que lucía algo atemorizado.

-¡Queridísimo Jovencito lindo! Gago se alegra de verlo.- exclamo el elfo ante la vista de Draco y corrió a arrodillarse delante del.

-Ya Gago, no hagas eso.- exclamo el rubio, y lo vi sonrojarse, aquel sonrojo disipo el enojo que había comenzado a arremolinarse en mi cuerpo y me llevo a estar de acuerdo con Gago, era un jovencito muy lindo.

-Hola, Gago. Soy Hermione Granger, nosotros…- comencé a decir.

-Sangre sucia, sangre sucia, Gago no habla sino es con mi señores.- sentencio el elfo alejándose de mí como si le hiciese daño, rodé los ojos ante el desprecio con el cual profería esas palabras.

-No le hables así, Gago, pide disculpas.- le dijo Draco, el elfo lo miro confundido.

-Gago, se disculpa, señorita sangre sucia.- declaro, no sabía si ofenderme o enojarme. Había sarcasmo en las palabras de aquel elfo, en definitiva parecía el elfo de Pansy Parkinson.

-No le llames sangre sucia, Gago, es señorita Granger.- le dijo Draco con severidad.

-Gago, lo siente, señorita Granger.- sentencio nuevamente Gago, pero seguía siendo sarcástico, intente ignorar aquel hecho.

-¿Desde cuándo esta aquí, Gago?- cuestione arrodillándome frente a él.

-Gago solo habla con mis señores.- sentencio arrodillándose a limpiar el desastre que entre Draco y yo habíamos realizado.

-Gago, contéstale.- le dijo Draco

-Gago solo habla con mi señorita Princesa.- declaro haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Draco.

-¡Elfo inu…- comenzó a decir Draco, e incluso levanto la mano dispuesto a golpearlo pero le sujete a tiempo, me miro y luego enojado bajo la mano.

-¿Quién es princesa, Gago?- cuestione, creía saber la respuesta pero quería asegurarme, el elfo me ignoro por completo.

-Elfo insolente.- le escuche decir a Greengrass, posiblemente entre ella y el rubio ya le hubiesen obligado a hablar.

-Busca a Parkinson, Harry.- le dije a mi amigo girándome a mirarlo.

-Claro, vengo en un momento.- me dijo mi amigo.

-Espera voy contigo.- sentencio Greengrass, probablemente solo lo hacía para no quedarse entre Draco y yo.

-Gago tiene tanto que limpiar.- le escuche lamentarse.

-Gago terminara muerto si me hace enojar.- le escuche decir a Draco, lo mire incrédula, parecía un niño pequeño muy mal educado, pero el elfo no se había dado por enterado. Estaba algo lejos de nosotros limpiando como si no estuviésemos aquí.

-Sabes que soy la fundadora del PEDDO ¿Cierto?- me atreví a preguntar

-No, porque ni siquiera sé ni me interesa que es el PDD.- me dijo dejándose caer en el sillón nuevamente.

-PEDDO, como decía, es una organización en la cual defiendo los derechos del obrero y la cual reprendería tu trato hacia Gago.- le dije sentándome junto a él.

-Lo dejare que te llame sangre sucia si tanto quieres defenderlo.- me dijo rodando los ojos.

-El hace lo que le enseñan.- intente persuadirlo.

-Ese elfo, es una rata Hermione.- sentencio.

-Pensaba que una rata era una rata y un elfo un elfo.- declare haciéndome la desentendida.

-¡Eres desesperante!- exclamo llevándose las manos al rostro.

-Y tu irritante.- sentencie.

-Te callaría, pero no tengo mi varita, y la otra forma de callarte no te va a agradar.- me dijo el rubio, y quito las manos de su rostro para mirarme. Me miro fijamente, e incluso me imagine cual podría ser esa otra forma así que me sonroje e intente cambiar el tema.

-Quieres que te ayude con lo del departamento pero no quieres escucharme hablar.- comencé a decir sarcásticamente.

-No hables de eso aquí, hablaremos en otro lugar, yo te avisare.- me dijo mirando de soslayo al elfo.

-No he dicho que vaya a ayudarte.- sentencie cruzándome de brazos.

-Lo harás, porque te mueres por saber si lo que te he dicho es cierto o no.- me dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Más vale que yo no pierda el tiempo…- le advertí y justo en ese instante Harry abrió la puerta, junto a él venían Ronald y Parkinson.

-¡Señorita Princesa!- exclamo con alegría Gago, supe que ahora sí, comenzaría a hablar.

" **Mirando el pasado entre líneas, estamos leyendo el futuro."**  
MARIARIA

…

¿Comentarios? ¿Alguien quiere saber que paso con Daphne y Harry en el pasado? ¿Draco y Hermione trabajando juntos a escondidas de todos? ¿Qué le preguntaran a Gago?

 **Prix:** Hey! También me encanta Ronsy *.*

Próximo Capitulo: ¿POV Ron, Harry o Hermione?

PD: Si te gusto el capitulo, y pasaste un buen rato, no olvides seguir la historia y dejar un comentario Besos…


	5. Incertidumbe

Gracias a todos los que estan siguiendo la historia, besos, y espero les guste el capítulo.

Capitulo: Incertidumbre

POV Ronald

Hacia hora y media nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en salir del departamento, y aun permanecíamos en mi oficina discutiendo lo que haríamos primero. Tardamos otra media hora más porque la morena ex mortifago decidió que no podía salir del departamento sin haberse tomado una taza de café, así que me dejo esperando por ella mientras lo compraba. Cuando escuche el ruido de los tacones, pensé que por fin iniciaríamos la revisión, pero justo cuando íbamos a salir aparecieron Greengrass y Harry. No explicaron mucho, apenas logre comprender que necesitaban que Parkinson fuese con ellos.

Aparecimos delante de una casa grande, enorme podría decir, lucia desarreglada, hasta cierto punto abandonada, pero parecía haber sido una casa hermosa en algún momento. Minutos más tarde, cuando entramos a la mansión y observe algunos cuadros al atravesar un pasillo, supe que me hallaba en la mansión Parkinson. El lugar estaba oscuro, pero se hizo más luminoso cuando llegamos a una especie de sala, no estuve mucho tiempo allí ya que Harry abrió una puerta y entramos rápidamente. Me sorprendí al ver a Hermione cerca de Malfoy, quizás demasiado para mi gusto.

-¡Señorita Princesa!- exclamo un elfo viejo, delgado, de enorme nariz…en una palabra…feo.

-Basta Gago.- exclamo Parkinson cuando el elfo le abrazo, este no tardo en alejarse.

-Gago está muy…muy…muy feliz de ver a la señorita princesa.- decía emotivamente el elfo, era una lástima que demostrase tanto amor a un ser tan frio y sin sentimientos como lo era aquella morena.

-¿Para qué soy buena?- cuestiono Parkinson alejando un poco al elfo y mirando a mi castaña.

-Harry tiene algunas preguntas que realizarle a Gago, ya que es el único que ha estado aquí durante todo este tiempo, pero él se negaba a hablar con cualquier persona que no fueses tu.- le explico Hermione

-Oh, era eso.- susurro la pelinegra.

-Quizás si se lo ordenas, nos hará mas caso.- le explico Hermione.

-Claro. ¿No les molesta que lo saque un momento afuera? Normalmente me entiende mejor cuando solo está conmigo.- les explico la morena señalando la puerta.

-Claro, salgan.- les dijo Hermione señalando la puerta, la pelinegra y el elfo no tardaron en salir.

Yo me encontraba junto a la puerta cuando estos salieron, cerrada la misma pude observar como Malfoy, quien se encontraba junto a Hermione, se puso en pie, deteniéndose justo frente a mi castaña que se había sentado en uno de los muebles; se quedaron mirando algunos segundos antes de que Hermione bajase la vista y el desteñido se diese la vuelta y se alejase hasta la chimenea apagada. Saliendo de mi trance camine apresuradamente hasta dejarme caer junto a Hermione, quien levanto la mirada y me dedico una sonrisa. Por un instante, me quede embelesado con su sonrisa y luego, para no verme tan tonto, respondí la misma.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te hacía en la mansión Malfoy.- me atreví a cuestionar.

-Tuvimos un pequeño…contratiempo.- me dijo, la vi mirar a Malfoy por el rabillo del ojo.

-Hermione…sabes…yo, yo he estado un poco…distante estas semanas…y…estuve pensando…que quizás…no se…si tu quisieras…cenar conmigo esta noche.- me atreví a decir en un intento de no sonar tan patético.

-¿Cenar? Eh, bueno…si…claro por qué no.- me dijo dedicándome una tierna sonrisa, de esas que eran el motivo por el cual me había enamorado de ella.

-Genial, tengo que ir a cambiarme así que…pasare a recogerte a eso de las…ocho… ¿Te parece?- interrogue, no podía esconder la emoción que me inundaba el cuerpo, cenaríamos, hablaríamos e iría preparando el camino para la gran cena que tenía planeada en unas tres semanas.

-Claro, perfecto.- me dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Harry.- la voz de Parkinson nos hizo girarnos hacia la puerta.

-¿Si?- cuestiono mi amigo girándose hacia ella.

-Ven, para que le interrogues.- le dijo la morena, mi amigo miro hacia donde nos encontrábamos Hermi y yo, probablemente pidiéndole a mi amiga que le acompañara.

-¿Hermione no puede venir?- cuestiono mi amigo.

-Claro, que venga, pero…no todos…a Gago no le gusta hablar delante de multitudes.- explico la morena antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Tengo que ir allá.- me dijo Hermione antes de levantarse, segundos luego Harry y ella salieron.

Me sentí un tanto nervioso al contemplarme solo entre dos ex mortifagos, y no solo que fuesen dos, sino que entre ellos se encontraba uno de los más inescrupulosos. Intente ignorar la presencia de estos dos, pero me llamo la atención ver a Greengrass acercarse al rubio y comenzar a hablar con él entre murmullos. No pude escuchar su conversación, pero las expresiones del rubio dejaban ver cierto desagrado e incluso algo de enojo. La conversación duro algunos minutos, tras los cuales se distanciaron, Greengrass se quedo delante de la chimenea, dándome la espalda y el rubio se ubico en la pared delante de mí, mirándome fijamente. El tiempo le había cambiado, era un tipo duro, de semblante serio e intimidante, conservaba su sarcasmo y arrogancia pero en un nivel más bajo. No quedaba mucho del Draco Malfoy que había conocido en Hogwarts, aquel que estaba allí era la sobra de lo que en algún momento fue el príncipe de Slytherin, incluso sentía cierta pena hacia el…aunque se merecía lo que estaba cegando.

-¿Qué? ¡Elfo malagradecido, estas mintiendo!- la voz de Parkinson llego a nosotros aun con la puerta cerrada, el enojo llenaba cada silaba de aquellas palabras por lo cual Greengrass, Malfoy y yo no tardamos en ponernos de pie e ir a ver que ocurría.

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestiono Malfoy cuando salimos, acercándose rápidamente a Parkinson.

-No ocurre nada.- sentencio Harry.

-¡Si ocurre!- exclamo Parkinson, parecía enojada y miraba al elfo de mala manera, el mismo se hallaba escondido tras Hermione.

-No es para tanto, Pansy, tranquilízate.- intento calmarla Hermione.

-¡Si es para tanto! ¡Ese elfo desgraciado esta proporcionándoles información falsa!- volvió a exclamar la pelinegra.

-Tranquilízate.- le escuche decir a Draco en un susurro.

-Pansy, sé que es difícil esta situación, y que no favorece a tus padres pero…- comenzó a decir Harry

-¡No se trata de eso! ¡Es que es mentira!- exclamo Parkinson.

-Pansy, Gago lleva años al servicio de tus padres…incluso desde antes que nacieras. No crees que exista la posibilidad de que…existan evidencias que desconozcas.- intervino Hermione con voz suave.

-Yo…no puedo debatir eso.- susurro Parkinson, se había tranquilizado, volviendo aquel semblante de chica dura que no teme a nada.

-Gago…nos contabas de la amistad entre...los Malfoy y los Parkinson.- susurro Hermione, la vi mirar hacia Draco nuevamente, él la ponía nerviosa y no sé si eso era bueno o malo.

-Señorita Granger, mis amos siempre amaban mucho a los padres del jovencito lindo…se reunían todos los sábados…hablaban mucho…mucho…y siempre estaban planeando y riendo. Decían que…el que no debe ser nombrado…recompensaría sus servicios…desde antes del nacimiento de princesa…ellos ya apoyaban al señor tenebroso…incluso…cuando princesa tenía 13 años planeaban el asesinato del joven Potter.- siguió diciendo Gago.

-¿Qué dices elfo tonto? Eso es mentira.- esta vez fue Draco quien intervino.

-¿Podrían dejarle terminar?- cuestiono Harry

-¡No! Esta está loco.- sentencio Draco

-Por favor, Draco, deja que termine…- pidió Hermione.

-¿Qué termine qué? Ese elfo viejo está confundido.- declaro el rubio.

-Estoy seguro que si estuviese hablando a favor de sus familiares no le callarían.- exclamo Harry, parecía algo enojado por tantas interrupciones.

-Haremos algo…me iré al despacho a terminar la interrogación con Harry…quédense aquí.- dijo Hermione antes de meterse allí con Gago y Harry, y de momento parecía que Gago confiaba mas en mis amigos que en su "señorita princesa".

-Ven, un momento.- le escuche decir a Draco, tomo a Pansy del brazo y la arrastro lejos, aquella actitud me resultaba sospechosa. Parecía ser que estaban planeando algo y que la aparición de Gago no les favorecía, aquello me preocupaba, comencé a creer que estábamos trabajando con el enemigo al lado…y un enemigo muy poderoso. Aquel interrogatorio tomo alrededor de una hora y treinta minutos, ya estaba más que claro que Parkinson y yo no podríamos iniciar nuestra investigación hoy. Además, debía irme más temprano a casa para prepararme para mi cita con Hermione.

-Gago vendrá conmigo, este lugar quedara cerrado bajo supervisión de departamento.- nos explico Harry cuando salieron, se veía serio e incluso desconfiado.

-Debemos volver al departamento a redactar un informe, le diremos a Sirius que tuvimos que reunirnos todos por motivos ajenos para que entienda porque nos encontrábamos aquí.- nos dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Hermione. ¿Nos vemos a las ocho?- cuestione cuando estábamos saliendo de la casa.

-Claro, Ron, te espero en casa.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Note a Parkinson tensa e incluso pensativa luego de aquel momento, pero no le preste mucha atención, después de todo habían cosas más importantes a las cuales prestarles atención. Tarde algunos minutos en redactar un informe en el cual expusiese lo que íbamos a hacer Parkinson y yo y la llegada repentina de Harry que nos hizo cambiar los planeas. Tras firmarla, le coloque el sello del departamento, coloque mi nombre y la envié. Me quede en mi oficina observando algunas fotos sobre el caso hasta que dio la hora de irme, solamente deseaba que llegaran las ocho para ir a recoger a Hermione.

POV Hermione

Me hallaba lejos, aun cuando Harry interrogaba a Gago yo todavía estaba pensando en lo que Draco me había dicho sobre el departamento. Las palabras proferidas por Pansy, y aun las que el mismo Draco exclamo con respecto a Gago habían sembrado cierta duda en mi pecho. Aun así, cada palabra del elfo sonaba sincera, y concordaban perfectamente con la forma de ser de las familias Parkinson y Malfoy. Harry decidió llevarse al elfo a su casa ya que quería evitar que fuese a ocurrirle algo, yo no pude más que estar de acuerdo con él. Parkinson estaba tan enojada que la creía capaz de cualquier cosa, quería creer que eran diferentes, quería creer que habíamos hecho lo correcto al darles el voto de confianza, pero de repente salían a relucir cosas que me hacían dudar de las decisiones que habíamos tomado.

Me encerré en mi oficina cuando llegamos del departamento, tenía mucho que pensar, mucho que anotar y mucho que interpretar. Pero pasaban los minutos y seguía dando vueltas sobre las mismas personas, sobre las mismas palabras y no podía evitar sentir desconfianza hacia todos…incluso hacia el departamento. Me sentía agotaba emocionalmente, mi confianza estaba puesta en el departamento, pensé que jamás nos engañarían, pero ahora no sabía que creer… no sabía si podía confiar en ellos. Harry parecía conocer mi estado anímico porque tras algunos minutos subió hacia mi oficina con una taza de café.

-Te vi tensa.- me dijo mi amigo sentándose delante de mí.

-Tengo…muchas dudas.- susurre

-Lo sé, yo también las tengo…quizás demasiadas.- me dijo

-¿Tú crees todo lo que ha dicho Gago?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Es un elfo Hermione, además, viste cuanto ama a Pansy, si nos conto todo es porque la misma Pansy le pidió que dijese la verdad…solo que no sabía que la verdad no favorecería a su familia.- me dijo Harry dándole un sorbo a su café.

-No lo sé Harry, hay cosas que no encajan.- susurre mirando los papeles sobre mi escritorio.

-¿Cómo cuales?- interrogo mi amigo.

-No te has preguntado… ¿Qué hacia ese elfo allí? El departamento nos aseguro que habían desalojado el lugar por completo…los otros elfos de la casa fueron reubicados. ¿Por qué él no?-susurre pasando mis ojos por las palabras que había colocado en el informe.

-Los elfos son buenos escondiéndose, quizás el departamento lo paso por alto.- me dijo mi amigo escondiéndose de hombros, aquella explicación no terminaba de convencerme, había algo extraño, algo no encajaba muy bien en mi rompecabezas.

-No lo sé Harry…- comencé a decir.

-Tranquila, Mione, queda mucho que investigar…las piezas encajaran pronto.- me dijo el pelinegro antes de ponerse de pie, dirigirse a la puerta y desaparecer de mi vista.

La llegada repentina de mi lechuza me hizo arrugar el gesto, no estaba esperando carta de nadie. Tome el sobre rápidamente, viendo que la misma se hallaba completamente en blanco, no tenía sello, tampoco remitente, solo tenía mi nombre en una de las caras. No pude ignorar el hecho de que solo decía "Granger" en letras mayúsculas, cosa que no era normal en mis cartas. La abrí presurosa, mientras le daba algo de comer a mi lechuza.

 _Necesito que nos reunamos hoy, es urgente._

 _Estaré en el "Hyde Park" junto al palacio de Cristal…7:00pm…_

 _No me hagas esperar…_

 _Draco Malfoy._

Mire mi reloj, comprobando que contaba solo con unos veinte minutos para llegar al parque. Me puse en pie dispuesta a tomar mi chaleco e irme cuando recordé que Ronald iría a recogerme a las ocho…tenía unos treinta minutos para hablar con Draco y llegaría a tiempo para que Ron me encontrara en casa a las ocho. Esa era mi idea cuando salí presurosa al encuentro del rubio, llegar allí me tomo alrededor de quince minutos. Lo vi de pie, dándome la espalda, completamente solo, aquella imagen me hizo recordar aquel día, aquel día en el cual me enamore perdidamente del.

 _Los recuerdos siguen frescos en mi memoria, cuando eso, todavía nos hallábamos en Hogwarts, todavía la guerra no se había llevado a cabo, todavía éramos enemigos de los Slytherins por naturaleza y yo me encontraba perdidamente enamorada de Ronald. Fueron aquellos días cuando Ron era novio de Lavender; yo me hallaba destruida, había perdido las esperanzas, pero todo estallo cuando los halle besándose. Salí de mi sala común enojada, pero triste, y solo deseaba hallar un lugar donde lanzarme a llorar o mejor dicho…a quejarme y a gritar. Vague por los pasillos durante minutos, hasta encontrarme en la torre de astronomía, decidí que podría tirarme frente a la ventana a observar las estrellas mientras lloraba, pero alguien ya me había sacado ventaja._

 _Cuando subí a la torre, lo halle a él. Estaba dándome la espalda, vestía su uniforme, aquella camisa blanca acompañada del pantalón negro y su corbata verde y amarilla; la torre era oscura normalmente, y esa noche no era la excepción. Pensaba irme, lo último que deseaba era discutir con el fastidioso hurón desteñido, pero…cuando se giro hacia mí, con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla…me desarmo._

 _-Eres tu.- fue lo único que le oí decir antes de volverse a mirar hacia el fuera. Guarde silencio, me encontraba rota por dentro, y quizás por ese motivo sentía cierta empatía hacia rubio, porque en sus ojos pude ver como él también se hallaba roto._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?- me pregunto tras unos minutos de silencio._

 _-No lo sé.- susurre aun sumergida en la oscuridad, y sin saber cómo supo que era yo._

 _-Ya somos dos.- susurro dándome la espalda._

 _-¿Qué te pasa?- cuestione dando un paso hacia el, jamás habíamos hablado, él nunca se había mostrado humano conmigo, solo era Malfoy, el hurón desteñido que siempre nos había hecho la vida imposible._

 _-No lo sé Granger.- susurro_

 _-¿Por qué lloras?- insistí._

 _-Lloro para no gritar.- me dijo sin girarse._

 _-Gritar nos hace bien de vez en cuando.- susurre mirando hacia la luna, deseaba gritar, y dejar en ese grito todo el enojo y la tristeza que me invadía cuando recordaba que Ronald estaba saliendo con Lavender._

 _-No puedo gritar Granger, los Malfoy no son así, no es lo correcto.- me dijo, estaba titubeando al hablar, la voz le temblaba…una vez más…comprobé que estaba roto._

 _-No se trata de lo correcto, Malfoy.- susurre._

 _-Mejor déjame solo.- susurro bajando el rostro._

 _-No hasta que grites.- le dije_

 _-Solo largo, Granger.- siseo_

 _-Lo necesitas, te hará bien.- insistí_

 _-Granger, solo…_

 _-Vamos quieres hacerlo.- exclame, antes de que hubiese terminado mis palabras el dejo salir un grito, se reclino de la ventana y grito al viento lo más alto que pudo antes de caer sentado al suelo. Me senté a su lado pero no muy cerca, lo escuche llorar, pero sabía que gritar le había servido de algo._

 _-Tengo miedo de lo que va a ocurrir, Granger.- me dijo, en ese instante no comprendí sus palabras, pero luego las entendí, y se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez._

 _-Todo estará bien…- me atreví a susurrar._

 _-¿Y tú que tienes?- cuestiono tras un minuto de silencio._

 _-No lo sé…_

 _-Estas mintiendo.- sentencio._

 _-Yo…_

 _-Es Weasley ¿Cierto?- cuestiono._

 _-Sí, el…_

 _-El está con Lavender y tu lo amas.- completo mis palabras._

 _-Yo…yo no sé…_

 _-Granger, no te engañes.- me dijo, levante la mirada, aun sin percatarme de cuando la había bajado y me halle perdida en aquella tormenta grisácea delante de mí. Aquellos ojos, que a causa de las lagrimas se parecían mucho a esos días lluviosos en los cuales solo deseaba quedarme en la cama arropada._

 _-Me hizo añicos el corazón.- susurre._

 _-Ven…acércate.- susurro Draco._

 _-¿Cómo?- cuestione confundida._

 _-Ven…- me susurro tendiéndome su mano, no me atrevía a acercarme, pero ante su insistencia me acerque hasta sentarme cerca del._

 _-Yo…lo quiero tan…- comencé a decir_

 _-Shhh…olvida a Weasley, Granger…- susurro mirándome fijamente, sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla y me puse nerviosa, jamás habíamos estado tan cerca, y jamás debimos estarlo._

 _-Pero…- susurre_

 _-Me tienes a mi…no te hace falta.- susurro Malfoy reclinando su frente de la mía, estaba nerviosa, no comprendía que ocurría conmigo, jamás había sentido mi corazón latir como aquella noche. La respiración de Draco era pesada, producto de las lágrimas que había estado derramando; sus dedos paseaban por mi mejilla y barbilla con suavidad. Me cuestione durante noches si aquel momento había sido un sueño o realmente había ocurrido._

 _-Malfoy…_

 _-Shh…Draco…soy Draco, Hermione…déjame cambiar mi historia, permite arreglar ese corazón.- susurro con los ojos cerrados, su frente seguía reclinada de la mía y sus dedos acariciaban mi mejilla._

 _-Draco…es solo que a mí me gusta…- comencé a replicar._

 _-Shhh… ¿Te gusta, Weasley? ¿Segura?- cuestiono depositando un beso en mi mejilla._

 _-Si…así es…- susurre bajando la mirada._

 _-Entonces ¿Por qué tu corazón late así ante mi cercanía?- me pregunto_

 _-No lo sé.- susurre sin levantar la mirada._

 _-Te diré porque…porque aunque no lo sepas o lo ignores, te gusto.- me dijo colocando una mano en mi barbilla para que lo mirase._

 _-No Malfoy, estas confundido, y me estas confundiendo.- susurre desviando mi mirada._

 _-Que hablen mis labios entonces.- me dijo antes de atrapar mis labios en un beso dulce pero intenso, un beso apresurado, pero que de momento parecía no tener prisa. Para él, quizás uno de tantos, para mí el primero…_

 _-Draco…yo…- le aleje un poco_

 _-Shh…me gustas Granger, siempre me has gustado.- me dijo volviendo a atrapar mis labios con los suyos. No sabía que debía hacer, y no podía negar que sentía algo por el rubio, incluso cuando había pasado desapercibido ante mis ojos, escondido tras las capas de odio que se almacenaban en mi pecho hacia el heredero Malfoy._

 _-Draco…- volví a alejarlo._

 _-¿Vas a mencionar a Weasley otra vez?- me pregunto en un susurro._

 _-Creo que si…- susurre, no pude seguir hablando porque había silenciado mis pensamientos con un beso suave, delicado, uno que saco de mis pensamientos a mi amigo pelirrojo. Entonces fue él quien se alejo, me iba a acercar otra vez pero no me atreví…_

 _-¿Y ahora? ¿Vas a hablar de…- atrape sus labios antes de que pudiese terminar sus palabras, ni siquiera deseaba volver a escuchar la palabras Weasley en lo que restaba de noche._

 _Estaba completamente perdida en los besos del rubio, deseando que aquel momento fuese eterno cuando de momento el peso del rubio se desvaneció. Abrí los ojos asustada, al girarme me encontré con un sorprendido Harry que había hecho un Lumus y había presenciado todo. Volví a mirar a Draco y lo vi inconsciente, no podría decir que hechizo le había arrojado Harry pero le había dejado inconsciente._

 _-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces?- me pregunto mi amigo sorprendido._

 _-Yo…yo…- susurre poniéndome de pie._

 _\- ¿Desde cuándo…- comenzó a cuestionar Harry_

 _-¡Ha sido solo hoy! ¡No sé que me paso!- exclame nerviosa._

 _-Te llevo buscando durante un rato…vi lo que ocurrió con Ron…- al decir esto, volvió a mirar al rubio, y abrió los ojos enormemente._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestione pasando el borde de la manga de mi camisa por mis labios._

 _-¿Es por Ron cierto? ¿Malfoy se aprovecho de eso?- me pregunto mi amigo_

 _-Yo…no lo se…tengo muchas dudas….- susurre_

 _-Hermione, mírame. ¿Quieres a Ron?- me pregunto Harry_

 _-Si…eso creo.- susurre mirando de soslayo a Draco._

 _-Esto…esto está mal Hermione...- susurro mi amigo caminando en círculos._

 _-Oh, Harry, no sé que siento…- susurre llevándome las manos a la cabeza._

 _-Tranquila, Hermy, tengo una idea.- me dijo mi amigo cerrando bien la puerta de la torre._

 _-¿Qué idea?- cuestione_

 _-Antes contéstame… ¿Realmente es esta la primera vez que esto ocurre? ¿O estas enamorada de Malfoy?- me pregunto mi amigo._

 _-¿Enamorada? ¡No! ¡Esta es la primera vez que me ocurre esto! Lo encontré aquí, estábamos hablando y…- comencé a decir nerviosamente._

 _-Entonces…hagámoslo.- susurro Harry, apoye a Harry, creyendo que aquellos sentimientos que había producido el rubio sobre mi cuerpo eran producto del despecho a raíz de lo ocurrido con Ron…jamás estuve tan lejos de la realidad._

…..

-Estas aquí.- la voz de Draco me saco de mis recuerdos, levante el rostro encontrándome con aquella tormenta grisácea que en una noche había revuelto todos mis sentimientos.

"Recordar es fácil para el que tiene memoria, olvidar es difícil para quien tiene corazón."

Gabriel García Márquez

…

¿Comentarios? ¿Hermione llegara a su cita con Ronald? ¿Qué le dirá Draco? ¿Qué pensáis sobre lo ocurrido entre ellos en la torre?

Prix: ¡Hello! Flashback Dramione complete XD jajaja besos

PD: Si te gusto, no te olvides de dejar un comentario y seguir la historia, besos.


	6. Hyde Park

Capitulo 6: Hyde Park

POV Harry Potter

-No tenias que hacerlo Gago, iba a cenar con los Weasley.- le dije al elfo que había preparado la comida para ambos en mi departamento, me encontraba listo para salir cuando lo vi terminando de colocar la mesa.

-¡Oh, Gago lo siente! Lo recogeré todo.- dijo el elfo comenzando a remover lo que había colocado.

-Escucha Gago, no tires nada a la basura, guárdalo, lo comeré mañana. Pero por favor no cocines, ni limpies, no tienes que hacerlo, no estás aquí como un sirviente.- le explique mientras tomaba algo de polvo flu.

-Gago no volverá a hacerlo.- me dijo sin detener su limpieza.

-Nos vemos más tarde.- declare antes de desaparecerme, aparecí en la calurosa madriguera, parecía ser que no vendrían muchos a comer hoy porque solo me encontré con Arthur, Bill y Ginny. Parecía ser que Molly todavía estaba cocinando porque estos tres se hallaban sentandos en la sala conversando.

-Ven Harry, siéntate con nosotros.- me invito Arthur mientras Ginny se reclinaba sobre su pecho.

-¿Dónde está Ron?- me atreví a preguntar mientras me dejaba caer junto a Ginny.

-¿No te dijo?- me pregunto la pelirroja sin esconder su emoción.

-¿Tenía que decirme algo?- pregunte confundido.

-Tiene una cita con Hermione, está arriba preparándose.- me dijo la pelirroja emocionada.

-¿Una cita? ¿Pero cómo? No me dijo nada.- comente sorprendido, ninguno de mis amigos me lo habia comentado, pero me sentía feliz de que Hermione le diese una oportunidad. Ron la quería mucho, y Hermione lo amo mucho hace algun tiempo atrás, antes de que ocurrieran aquellos desastrosos encuentros con el rubio Slytherin, encuentros que jamas debieron ocurrir.

-No me deje saber mucho, ya sabes como se pone, solo que llevaría a Hermione a un restaurante y luego al parque a pasear un rato.- me dijo Ginny volviendo a reclinar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Arthur.

-Solo esperamos que Ronald no la arruine esta vez.- comento Bill sin sacar su vista del profeta.

-Subire a hablar con el, darle algunos consejos.- dije con una sonrisa mientras señalaba la escalera.

-Educa a ese muchacho, Harry, quizas te hace mas caso.- me dijo Arthur mientras me ponía de pie.

Subi las escaleras mientras escuchaba a Ginny reírse con su padre de algun comentario hecho por por Bill. Al llegar arriba, las voces de los tres Weasley se hizo menor, camine hasta aquel ultimo cuarto con un cartel que decir "No entre" y toque dos veces. Adentro se escucho cierto ruido, volvi a tocar esperando que mi amigo dijese algo y le escuche gritar un claro "Ginny dejame", no pude evitar soltar una risa, esa relación que tenia con su hermana menor era de locos. Abri la puerta y asome el rostro para que supiese que se trataba de mi y al verme no tardo en invitarme a pasar.

-Asi que…saldrás con Hermy sin decírmelo.- comente sentándome en la cama de Ron.

-Fue algo que surgió, no tuve tiempo de decirte.- me dijo mi amigo terminando de acomodar su camisa.

-¿A dónde la llevaras?- cuestione mientras el se aplicaba algo de aquel perfume que solia causarle alergias a la mayoría de sus familiares por el fuerte olor.

-Aun no estoy seguro, creo haberla escuchado hablar sobre un restaurante cerca del centro de Londres que le encantaba, iremos allí.- me dijo mi amigo sentándose junto a mi.

-Cómprale flores, agradecerá el gesto.- le dije golpeándole el hombro.

-¿Margaritas o orquídeas?- cuestiono mi amigo colocándose los zapatos.

-Rosas, creo que son sus favoritas.- comente pensativo.

-¿Rojas o blancas?- siguió interrogándome

-Blancas.- respondi, Ron asintio, se puso de pie y guardo silencio por un rato. Estaba muy elegante, quizas demasiado para los gustos simples de la castaña pero ella conocía lo extremadamente exagerado que podia llegar a ser Ronald Weasley; incluso se habia colocado Gel en el cabello y lo habia colocado hacia atrás.

-No quiero arruinarlo, Harry.- me dijo mi amigo girándose a mirarme.

-Saldra bien, Ron. Solo se tu mismo y deja que todo fluya, no presiones a Mione, escúchala, dile uno que otro cumplido pero no seas empalagaso. Recuerda que es Hermione Granger, no Lavender Brown asi que…solo se tu…pero no demasiado tu.- le dije poniéndome en pie y colocando una mano sobre su hombro a modo de apoyo; mi amigo solto un suspiro.

-Deseaba cenar con ella desde hace días, solo espere no verme muy ancioso.- me dijo mi amigo mirando el reloj de pulcera.

-¿A qué hora quedaron?- pregunté mirando el reloj

-Le dije que le recogería a eso de las ocho, no quiero hacerle esperar.- me dijo mi amigo dándose una última mirada al espejo.

-Vete ahora, no olvides comprar las rosas.- le dije empujándole ligeramente del hombro.

-Gracias, Harry, necesitaba que estuvieras aquí.- me dijo mi amigo antes de salir del cuarto.

Me senté en la cama pensativo, Hermione y Ronald eran mis mejores amigos, y deseaba lo mejor para ellos; solo espero que Ronald no salga lastimado, porque sus acciones me dejaban ver cuánto quería a Hermione, aún cuando en un tiempo no le hizo caso. En cambio las acciones de mi amiga castaña solo me permitían ver cuán insegura y confundida se encontraba. Draco Malfoy jamás fue de fiar, y aun ahora, siendo parte del grupo de los redimidos, siento que esconde secretos; él no le conviene a Mione, él no sabría hacerle feliz. ¡Solo espero que Hermione sepa eso, que abra los ojos y vea que…el mejor partido para ella…sigue siendo Ronald Weasley!

POV Hermione Granger

-Recibí tu carta, no tengo mucho tiempo así que, dime que es lo urgente.- le dije a Draco deteniéndome frente a él, tenía la manos enterradas en los bolsillos de los pantalones de mezclilla, vestía también aquel suéter negro, de manga larga, que no tenias que tocar para tener conocimiento sobre lo suave que debía sentirse al tacto y el aire frio de las siete le había alborotado el cabello.

-Escucha Granger, no sé si puedas creerme o pienses que estoy enloqueciendo pero…ese elfo que entrevistaste es un farsante.- me dijo Draco mirando a todos lados y hablándome en voz muy baja, incluso tuve que inclinarme hacia él para escucharle. ¡Si antes estaba confundida, ahora tendría una crisis mental! ¡Este rubio terminaría volviendo loca!

-¿Ahora qué locuras dices?- pregunte completamente confundida, además me encontraba algo distraída contemplando como el viento jugaba con aquel cabello rubio que yo moría de ganas por acariciar.

-No es una locura, escucha, mi familia jamás planeo el asesinato de Harry…es la tontería más grande que pudo haber dicho ese elfo; Voldemort jamás nos envió a intentar matarlo...- me dijo el rubio sin levantar la voz.

-¿Solo por eso dices que es un farsante?- cuestione intentando ignorar que aun con aquella ropa sencilla y cotidiana Draco Malfoy no podría pasar desapercibido. Estaba luchando conmigo misma para prestar atención al asunto del elfo que en la figura que se encontraba delante de mí.

-Sé que es difícil creerme pero, estoy casi seguro de que el departamento tiene algo que ver con todo esto.- me dijo Draco.

-¡El departamento! ¿Vas a seguir culpándolos de todo?- cuestione incrédula, realmente comenzaba a creer que el rubio estaba paranoico. Aquel comentario consiguió sacarme aquellas pequeñas distracciones de la cabeza y que comenzase a analizar con mente fría la situación en la que nos encontrábamos y las palabras que profería el

-Hablo enserio, Granger. ¡Y sé que se te hace difícil creerme pero no tengo a nadie más a quien acudir! Créeme que si pudiese resolverlo solo, no te pediría ayuda.- me dijo el rubio de semblante impenetrable que aun en su desesperación no mostraba emoción alguna, hablaba como si del tiempo o de las noticias del profeta; como si aquellas situaciones no le afectaran en lo mas mínimo…como quien tiene una fachada tan bien construida que no logras penetrar mas allá de la misma…el recuerdo de aquellos días cuando esa apariencia había sido rota no tardo en golpearme la memoria.

-No logro comprenderte Malfoy, simplemente no logro.- respondí negando repetidas veces y cruzando mis brazos.

-Granger escúchame. - me pidió el rubio pasando una mano por su cabello, a pesar de realizar un movimiento que en otros demostraba desespero, en el mas bien parecía demostrar impaciencia…estaba así porque yo no lograba comprenderle.

-Es que me hablas sin base, Malfoy, y me confundes. - le dije negando repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-Escúchame, solo presta atención a lo que te estoy diciendo. Sé que todo apunta a que mi familia y los Parkinson se merecen la prisión pero... - comenzó a decirme el rubio, no estaba completamente de acuerdo con aquellas palabras. ¡El se encontraba sacando conclusiones que ninguno de nosotros había tomado en cuenta, primeramente porque no era lo que deseábamos!

-Falta aún mucho que investigar, no enviaremos a todos a prisión solo por el testimonio de un elfo. - le interrumpí, parecía ser que el rubio había confundido todo.

-¡Es que no lo ves! Todas las pruebas que halles serán en contra de mi familia.- me dijo Draco clavando su mirada grisácea sobre mí, no me atreví a contradecirlo porque sus palabras eran firmes y seguras.

-Por eso necesito que comencemos lo antes posible a investigar al departamento Granger, yo sé que hay gente ahí que está haciendo todo esto. Sé que nunca has creído en mi inteligencia, me considerabas poco racional y siempre has criticado mis decisiones pero...por esta vez...necesito que me creas.- me dijo el rubio, me encontraba todavía estudiando sus palabras cuando sentí un ruido entre las flores que estaban a pocos metros de nosotros.

-¿Has escuchado eso?- cuestioné sacando mi varita, sentí la mano del rubio en mi brazo y me gire a mirarle confundida. El miro hacia varias direcciones con un gesto inexpresivo, no podría decir si se encontraba preocupado, asustado, o ambos pero lo disimulaba bastante bien para que negarlo.

-Ven, sígueme.- me dijo tirando de mi brazo, obligándome a seguirle.

-Espera, Malfoy, tengo un compromiso.- le dije deteniéndome de golpe, él no me miro, solo miro hacia donde habíamos estado ubicados anteriormente. Apenas nos habíamos movido algunos metros, pero al mirar mi reloj me percate que el tiempo apremiaba y debía irme a esperar a Ronald, era una responsabilidad que no podía pasar de largo simplemente porque moría de ganas por escuchar lo que Malfoy tenía que decirme.

-No puedes irte Granger, me están vigilando, si me dejas solo seré presa fácil.- me dijo el rubio, le vi tragar en seco mientras miraba hacía todos lados. Sus palabras eran frías, calculadas, sin derramar una gota de sentimiento, pero se le había escapado un escalofrió del cual, por la poca distancia, fui consciente. Después de todo, es de humanos sentir miedo en algunas circunstancias.

-¿Vigilándote?- cuestioné confundida mientras volvía a mirar hacia atrás, de momento sentía la impresión de que alguien nos estaba siguiendo; pero la oscuridad no me permitía dar certeza de esto.

-Te explicaré, pero camina, dentro del palacio pasaremos desapercibidos.- me dijo el rubio señalando la enorme torre que estaba a lo lejos, bastante gente caminaba hacía allá.

-Pero...- comencé a decir mientras el rubio me sujetaba de la mano para que caminase tras él. Mire mi reloj por última vez, quizás a Ronald se le hacía tarde, el pelirrojo era bastante impuntual, además…no creo que se enfade por tener que esperarme unos cinco minutos.

-¿Siempre tienes dudas?- me pregunto Draco mientras intentaba pasar entre la multitud, de vez en cuando le veía girar el rostro y mirar hacía atrás. Me sentía apretada, incomoda, era una sensación bastante parecida a cuando caminaba por el callejón diagon en aquellos días en los cuales todos se decidían por hacer las compras a la misma hora.

-No me explicas nada y pretendes que no las tenga.- susurre enojada, estaba siguiendo a un ex mortifago loco que sospechaba de todo el mundo sin razón aparente, en definitiva no estoy siendo muy racional en estos días. Aun así, sentir su mano sujetando la mía me daba un sentimiento de protección que no había experimentado antes. Había algo que me repetía una y otra vez que estando con él, nada malo me ocurriría…me sentía segura, protegida. No me importaba cuantos errores él hubiese cometido en el pasado porque, el Draco Malfoy que sujetaba mi mano…no era aquel chico que solo seguía las ordenes de su padre pese a su propio pensamiento.

-Te he explicado todo, pero sigues sin comprenderme, creo que no deberían haberte llamado la chica más lista de Hogwarts.- comentó sarcásticamente el rubio, había olvidado cuán alto nivel de sarcasmo tenía el unigénito de los Malfoy. Su sarcasmo me enojaba, era desesperante, por lo cual decidí que no haría mucho caso a aquellas frías y ofensivas declaraciones.

-¿De qué huimos?- cuestioné intentando ignorar sus palabras.

-De un tipo que me viene siguiendo los pies hace unos días...creo que es enviado del departamento.- me dijo el rubio mientras entrabamos al denominado palacio de cristal. No pude evitar rodar los ojos, cada cosa negativa que ocurría era culpa del departamento, aquello me hacía dudar de la inteligencia del rubio; quizás simplemente estaba demente.

-¿Piensas culpar al departamento por cada cosa que te ocurra?- cuestioné completamente exasperada, el rubio estaba pasando al extremo de la paranoia. Culpar a un grupo de personas, simplemente por haber visto a uno de los integrantes de dicho grupo con una actitud sospechosa no es para nada inteligente, ni prudente ni mucho menos racional…era una actitud bastante típica de los niños.

-No me crees, pero sé lo que digo.- me dijo apresurando el paso mientras miraba hacía atrás. De momento sentí que estábamos casi corriendo y la gente giraba a mirarnos, en lugar de pasar desapercibidos estábamos llamando la atención de todos. ¡Y lo peor es que el rubio no estaba siendo consciente de ello.

-¿Podrías ir más despacio?- interrogue intentando reducir la velocidad.

-¡Por supuesto! Utilizaré otra estrategia para perderlo de vista.- comentó con sarcasmo acelerando nuevamente el paso. ¡Era un completo desconsiderado y un cabeza hueca!

Estaba cuestionándome cuan pequeño debía ser el cerebro del rubio cuando abruptamente me hizo quedar reclinada de un pequeño y estrechó balcón que daba a las afueras del parque y se coloco delante de mí, muy cerca, colocando ambas manos a los lados de mi cintura. De un lado tenía el sólido parapeto del balcón y del otro, al rubio, quien prácticamente me estaba abrazando, su rostro se hallaba a pocos centímetros del mío. Draco no me estaba prestando atención, simplemente inclinó su rostro cerca del mío mientras miraba con el rabillo del ojo hacía atrás. Quien mirase del otro lado incluso podría pensar que estábamos compartiendo un romántico beso en el hermoso y antiguo balcón del palacio de cristal del Hyde Park.

Segundos luego de quedar en esa posición vi pasar a un hombre fornido, alto, de tez muy oscura y barba en forma de candado. Vestía de negro en su mayoría y logre verle un tatuaje en forma de serpiente en el antebrazo, era una serpiente enroscada pero no logre distinguir sus detalles a causa de la ubicación en la cual me encontraba. Parecía confundido, incluso se detuvo un instante delante de nosotros pero dándonos la espalda y luego siguió andando. Draco comenzó a alejarse para comprobar que el mismo se había ido, pero me percate que el hombre se había vuelto, así que tome repentinamente al rubio de la nuca y lo acerque más a mí. Estábamos muy cerca, tan cerca como aquella noche en la torre. Draco me miro, era la primera vez en la noche que me estaba prestando total atención, desee perderme en aquella mirada pero me encontraba tensa al ver que el hombre se había detenido a observarnos.

-Oh, Marcos, claro que quiero ser tu esposa. - comenté con una voz chillona, bastante similar a la de Lavender Brown, antes de acercar más a Draco, eran milímetros lo que nos separaba. Lo abrace fuertemente a mí, intentando que luciéramos como una pareja que acaba de comprometerse y está totalmente enamorada. El rubio me miraba con una cara de confusión y burla que consiguieron sonrojarme, no estaría metida en este lío si me hubiese quedado en mi oficina.

Minutos luego, cuando creí que estábamos fuera de peligro me aparte del rubio y observé que el hombre había desaparecido. Nos quedamos allí en silencio, uno junto al otro, después de todo aun no sabíamos con certeza si podíamos salir del palacio sin sufrir ningún deño. Allí de pie, en el silencio de aquel balcón saltaron una nueva e intensa lista de dudas, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan confundida…después de todo, solía siempre tener una solución y una respuesta a los problemas que se nos presentaban.

-¿Por qué el departamento enviaría a un hombre a espiarte?- me atreví a cuestionar rompiendo el silencio que se movía entre nosotros.

-No solo me espía, Granger, quiere exterminarme...represento un peligro para el departamento, saben que si quieren fabricar caso a algunos mortifagos les seré un estorbo. - me dijo el rubio moviéndose hasta inclinarse del balcón, sus ojos fijos en el oscuro cielo que nos acompañaba en aquella fría noche, me ubique junto a él con mis ojos fijos en los jardines del parque, lucían aun más hermosos desde esta altura.

-Draco, debemos contarle a los demás. - comencé a decir; después de comprobar, que en definitiva, le estaban siguiendo, comenzaba a creer que el rubio podía estar diciendo la verdad, quizás no estaba tan loco como había pensado en un principio.

-No creerán Hermione, a menos que tengamos pruebas contundentes.- me dijo girando el rostro hacía mi. Estaba tan seguro de aquello que incluso su mirada reflejaba determinación, suspire antes de volver a mirar hacia los jardines.

-¿Entonces… que tienes planeado?- cuestione sin mirarle.

-Estuve investigando sobre el hombre que vi en el callejón, se llama Acfred Montt. Entro al departamento hace un año, necesito que entres al departamento y consigas su expediente…quizás nos deja saber más sobre este hombre.- me dijo el rubio, sentí su mirada sobre mi por lo cual decidí mirarle.

-¿Cómo pretendes que consiga ese expediente? Es un documento oficial, no me lo concederán solo por ser Hermione Granger.- le dije rodando los ojos, lo que me pedía además de ser descabellado era completamente ilegal y podría costarme mi puesto en el departamento…incluso algunos años en prisión.

-Tú eres la genio, Granger, yo solo tengo algunas neuronas en funcionamiento.- me dijo sarcásticamente.

-No puedo hacerlo sola.- le dije lanzando un suspiro.

-Aquí estoy yo…cuentas conmigo y con Parkinson.- me dijo el rubio lanzándome una guiñada, y encontré aquel gesto extremadamente encantador.

-Que emocionante, cuento con dos ex mortifagos.- comente rodando los ojos.

-Se que no confías completamente en nosotros, pero te aseguro que cuando damos nuestra palabra de fidelidad…la cumplimos…aun hasta la muerte.- me dijo Malfoy mirándome a los ojos, mire nuevamente hacia el jardín pensativa, necesitaba idear un plan que no fuese a costarnos la vida que pudiésemos completar y salir ilesos…y tomando en consideración que trabajaría con dos de los mortifagos mas tramposos e ingeniosos…aquel trabajo no podría ser tan complicado.

Justo cuando iba a hablar sentí una mano sobre mi cintura, Draco y yo nos giramos a la vez encontrándonos con un hombre de unos treinta años que lucía borracho. Tenía una sonrisa que consiguió causarme repulsión y un olor que daba a entender que le hacía falta un buen baño. Estaba por empujar su mano cuando Draco se la aparto bruscamente. El hombre levanto las manos por un momento mirando a Malfoy de mala manera.

-¿Se le perdió algo, señor?- cuestiono Malfoy mirándole de arriba abajo.

-Sí, y creo que se halla entre las caderas de la dama…- comento el hombre mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Creo que no podrá encontrarlo entonces.- comento Draco mirándolo con desagrado.

-Que lastima…-comenzó a decir el hombre, se giro por un segundo consiguiendo que Draco se distrajese lo suficiente para propinarle un golpe seco que consiguió lanzar al rubio al suelo; ahogue un grito y lo primero que pensé fue en sacar mi varita pero estaba en un sitio Muggle y publico donde no se nos era permitido acudir a la magia para defendernos.

-Ven conmigo preciosa, cuando pruebes a un hombre no volverás a mirar a los princesos.- me dijo sujetándome de la cintura, le pase el rostro con mi mano pero no conseguí gran cosa, solo que dejase salir una sonrisa burlona. Estaba por recurrir al plan B que era comenzar a gritar hasta que alguno de los guardias del lugar acudiera a mi ayuda cuando Draco intervino sujetando nuevamente la mano del hombre. Este no tardo en girarse a mirar al rubio con fastidio, jamás había contemplado aquel rostro de odio y desagrado en la cara de Draco Malfoy. Incluso consiguió intimidarme, aun cuando aquella mirada fría no iba dirigida hacia mi persona.

-Creo que no me entendiste.- le dijo Draco empujándole lejos de mí, el hombre se tambaleo algunos pasos pero cuando iba a levantar su mano para volver a golpear a Draco, este se le adelanto. El golpe fue tal que consiguió hacerlo retroceder y salir del balcón; yo me encontraba entre sorprendida y conmocionada por lo cual solo reaccione cuando fui consciente de que el rubio no se había conformado con sacarlo del balcón sino que había salido tras el dispuesto a seguir golpeándole.

-Draco, detente.- exclame notando que ahora éramos el centro de atención.

-Dame un momento, Granger.- me dijo el rubio, se distrajo por lo cual el hombre aprovecho para golpearle. Como en una contienda ordinaria, algunas personas se reunieron alrededor de ambos para, entre gritos, encender más el ambiente, intente de una forma u otra arrastrar a Draco fuera de aquel motín pero no lo conseguí. Pronto los guardias cercanos se percataron de le disputa e intervinieron, aproveche ese instante para agarrar al rubio de la camisa y arrastrarlo fuera de allí antes de que le enviasen a prisión por alteración a la paz.

-¡Auch! Creo que me rompió un capilar.- se quejaba Malfoy mientras yo le arrastraba hacia la entrada del parque.

-Déjame ver.- le dije mientras detenía mis pasos y le obligaba a sentarse en un banco de piedra que estaba cerca de la entrada. Me obedeció sin rechistar, probablemente porque se encontraba algo adolorido.

Me ubique delante del rubio para observarle pero no parecía tener nada roto, solo un pequeño golpe en el borde de la boca en el cual se había almacenado algo de sangre. Saque un pañuelo de mi bolso para ayudarle a limpiarse. Se mostro distante en un inicio, e incluso cambio el rostro pero al verme rodar los ojos simplemente permaneció quieto mientras le limpiaba. Me quede contemplándolo mientras llevaba a cabo mi misión, al cabo de un rato ya había terminado pero aun me encontraba contemplando el pálido rostro del rubio, pasando mis dedos por el golpe que ya comenzaba a formársele en el ojo izquierdo.

-Creo que ya estoy bien Granger.- comento Draco levantando una de sus cejas.

-Sí, lo siento.- susurre dándole la espalda un momento al percatarme de cuanto me había entretenido observándole, me hallaba sumergida en la suavidad de su rostro y no deseaba dejar de pasar mis dedos por el mismo.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto el rubio luego de un largo silencio, me gire a mirarlo percatándome de que se había colocado la capucha negra sobre el cabello.

-Sí, gracias por defenderme.- susurre bajando ligeramente el rostro.

-Lo haría hasta por mi mayor enemiga.- me dijo poniéndose de pie, volvía a adquirir aquel aire frio y aquella posición misteriosa que le rodeaba cuando lo halle en el parque.

-Lo sé, no me considero tan especial.- comente sin moverme de mi posición.

-Además, no me gustan que toquen lo que será de mío en poco tiempo.- me dijo Malfoy antes de darse media vuelta, le sujete del brazo antes de que pudiese marcharse, aquel comentario no lo pasaría por alto, por mas confundida que me hallase.

-¿Qué acabas de insinuar?- pregunte dando un paso cerca.

-Nada…no insinué nada…- me dijo girándose para quedar a pocos centímetros de mi.

-Tu…yo…no…- comencé a balbucear, internamente me recordé que no lucia muy inteligente cuando tomaba esa actitud. Draco no se inmuto, pero se acerco hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura de mi oído, un escalofrió me recorrió la columna ante su cercanía.

-Solo recordé que…Aunque no soy un príncipe…jamás quisiste uno.- me susurro antes de alejarse, lo vi caminar lejos, y seguí sus pasos con mi mirada. Aquel recuerdo, me golpeo el pecho y no pude evitar arrugar el rostro. ¿Acaso es posible que…que recordara? ¿Pero cómo? Entre Harry y yo habíamos eliminado de su memoria cada uno de los encuentros que tuvimos.

Estaba confundida, no hallaba sentido a las palabras de Draco, y el único sentido que les hallaba conseguía que me sintiese nerviosa. Porque si el recordaba todo, quería decir que recordaba lo cursi que me había comportado con él, y lo ardiente en otros momentos e incluso recordaba cuantas promesas lanzamos al aire. ¡Pero eso era imposible! ¡Mis hechizos jamás han fallado! Estaba pensando en eso cuando me aparecí en mi casa, entonces, al contemplar la cocina vi una nota sobre la mesa.

-¡Ronald!- exclame mirando mi reloj…eran las 10:15 de la noche…esto no podía estar ocurriendo. Corrí hacia la mesa, tome el papel entre mis manos y pase mis ojos por las palabras rápidamente.

 _Te espere hasta las 8:30, me imagino que olvidaste nuestra cita, no preocupes, se que estas un poco atareada y con muchas cosas en la cabeza. Te deje unas rosas en tu cuarto, espero te gusten, nos vemos mañana en el departamento._

 _Con amor,_

 _Ronald Bilius Weasley_

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza antes de arrastrar mis pies hasta el sillón de la sala y dejarme caer allí cubriéndome el rostro. ¡Me sentía miserable! Quería hablar con Ron sobre muchas cosas, entre ellas, dejar claro que lo quería como un amigo, como el mejor de los amigos, pero parecía ser que jamás tendría la oportunidad de aclarar todo con el pelirrojo. ¡Plantón! ¡Acababa de darle plantón a mi mejor amigo! Ahora no solo me estaba rompiendo la cabeza el comentario de Draco, sino también la culpa por haber dejado a Ronald esperándome. Estaba en mis cavilaciones cuando…el recuerdo de lo vivido con Draco me dejo cuerpo presente y mente ausente…

Estábamos apunto de borrarle la memoria cuando Harry se arrepintió…y tuvo la más brillante de las ideas…

"Sé que no he sido un ejemplo pero me enamoré."

...

¿Que os parecio?

Maruvta: ¡Hola! Jajja que bueno que te guste la historia,,, en el próximo capitulo creo que sera el flashback de Daphne y Harry... Besos...

Prix: jajjajaja Pronto Ron encontrara a la chica indicada. 😃

PD: Si te gusto el capítulo, no olvides seguir la historia y me harías muy feliz dejando un comentario besos...


	7. Errores

Capitulo 7: Errores

POV Ronald Weasley

Me aparecí a las afueras del departamento de Hermione, aun faltaban unos diez minutos para las ocho por lo cual decidí que esperaría a la hora señalada para entrar. Probablemente, Hermione ya estaría sentada en su sillón con Cronkshanks en la falda esperándome, pero no quería lucir muy ansioso, así que me quede allí caminando de un lado a otro. En mis manos traía el pequeño ramo de rosas que había conseguido, solo esperaba que a la castaña le agradaran las mismas. Los minutos pasaban lentos, era una tortura…probablemente peor que un Cruciatus o Avada Kedabra. Tan pronto mi reloj marco las siete y cincuenta y nueve minutos me aparecí dentro del apartamento de mi mejor amiga.

-¡Aquí estoy Hermy!- exclame girándome a mirar hacia la sala, para mi sorpresa solo el gato castaño y chato de mi mejor amiga se encontraba tendido sobre el sillón, completamente desparramado como si aquel lugar le perteneciese por completo. Debo aceptar que me desilusiono ver que en lugar de recibirme mi castaña, me había recibido su feo e insípido gato, el cual para que negar, me desagradaba enormemente.

-¡Hermione!- exclame tras algunos segundos de silencio, quizás se estaba terminando de arreglar. Di un paso hacia su habitación pero me detuve al pensar que podría no estar lista, o cambiándose, aquel pensamiento me saco un sonrojo, decidí sentarme en la cocina a esperar que saliese. Pasaron unos dos minutos, me pareció extraño el incomodo silencio del lugar por lo cual me arriesgue y entre a su cuarto.

No había nadie, estaba completamente desierto, y a juzgar por lo impecable de la cama, esa castaña no había llegado aún a su departamento. Me entristeció saber que, quizás había olvidado nuestra cita…quizás se le había hecho tarde. Salí de su habitación, y me senté en la sala a esperar por si llegaba…pero pasados unos veinte y cinco minutos supe que no llegaría. Debo admitir que fue una desilusión enorme, pero sabía cuanto estaban afectando a Hermione los casos y cuan sumergida se hallaba en investigarlos, quizás había decidido quedarse realizando los informes y olvido avisarme.

Busque rápidamente donde colocar las rosas y las deje en su recamara, justo en la pequeña mesa que se hallaba a su lado, donde descansaba, fielmente, uno de sus muchos libros. Tome un pergamino de entre unos papeles que vi en su sala, coloque una rápida nota y la deposite en su cocina. Allí sería completamente visible para ella, tras un largo suspiro, y una rápida mirada a la chimenea en espera de que apareciese, decidí irme. No deseaba llegar a casa, lo último que necesitaba era explicarles a todos sobre el plantón que me acababa de dar Hermione Granger. Fue ese el motivo que me llevo a aparecerme por Hyde Park a caminar un rato…era allí donde iba a llevar a la castaña luego de cenar.

Camine por mucho tiempo, pensando en todo lo que deseaba hablar con Hermione, luego comí en una pizzería que estaba de frente al parque y decidí que ya podía volver a casa. Estaba saliendo de la pizzería cuando contemple a una castaña de pelo alocado en la entrada de Hyde Park. Reconocería aquel cabello en cualquier lugar del mundo, la emoción me lleno el pecho al verla, apresure mi paso para llegar a ella, pero vi que estaba con alguien. Por la distancia, no reconocí quien era, además…traía una capucha que le cubría, era delgado, y de una altura bastante similar a la de Harry.

Hermione le sujeto del brazo, le dijo algo pero por la distancia no lograba escuchar palabra alguna de las que estaban intercambiando. Él se acerco a ella, sentí un calor quemarme el pecho cuando vi aquel movimiento, y Hermione no se alejo en ningún momento. Luego lo vi alejarse, mi castaña seguía allí de pie siguiendo con la mirada a aquel extraño. Pensé en acercarme, pero me sentía enojado, me había dado plantón para venir a verse con otro a Hyde Park, simplemente tendría que haber rechazado mi propuesta. Enojado busque donde desaparecerme, quizás aun hallaba a mi amigo pelinegro en la casa y podría pedirle su opinión. Aparecí en la madriguera minutos luego, se escuchaban las risas en el comedor así que apresure mi paso para llegar allí.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- pregunte asomando el rostro.

-Le llego una carta hace una hora, dijo que debía irse, era algo muy importante.- me dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, genial.- susurre volviendo a salir.

-¡Ron!- me llamo mi padre, asome el rostro nuevamente.

-¿Cómo te fue con Hermione?- me pregunto sonriendo.

-Bien…fue…muy bien.- mentí antes de salir rumbo a mi cuarto.

Me lance a mi cama pensativo, Harry se había ido hace una hora, aquello no era normal, solía quedarse siempre hasta que retirasen y limpiaran los platos. No podía dejar de asociar a mi amigo con el extraño que se encontraba con Hermione. Además, Harry también vestía de negro hoy… ¿Seria verdad entonces? ¿Estarían saliendo a espaldas mías? ¿Serian capaces de hacerme eso? Me senté en mi cama sintiendo que me ardía la sangre de solo imaginar que Hermione estaba enamorada del azabache, y sentía más enojo porque yo había confiado ciegamente en Harry…y él se había aprovechado.

-No me pienso rendir. Harry, si quieres a Hermione, tendrás que lucharla.- susurre antes de tomar mi toalla y caminar al baño.

POV Harry Potter

-Ese pastel se ve delicioso señora Molly.- dije al ver que comenzaba a colocar el postre.

-Gracias, Harry. Hice pastel de queso…tu favorito- me dijo con una sonrisa amorosa, en ese instante mi lechuza apareció tomándome por sorpresa. Me excuse un momento y me acerque a la ventana a tomar la carta, la abrí de prisa al ver que no tenia remitente alguno.

 _Harry,_

 _Necesito tu ayuda, por favor, no tardes…_

 _Ubicación: cafetería del departamento…_

 _Daphne Greengrass_

Abrí los ojos sorprendido ante aquella corta e intrigante carta, sentía que me recorría un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo al pesar que la rubia podría estar corriendo algún tipo de peligro. Doble la carta inmediatamente y la adentre en mi pantalón de mezclilla mientras me giraba hacia mi familia, todos seguían hablando, probablemente ni siquiera percatarían de mi repentina preocupación. Mire mi reloj nerviosamente, eran las nueve de la noche. ¿Qué hacia Daphne en la cafetería a esas horas? ¿No debería estar en su casa?

-Tengo que irme…se me ha presentado una situación.- anuncie tomando mi abrigo que reposaba en el respaldar de la silla del comedor.

-¿Está todo bien?- me pregunto Ginny sujetándome del brazo antes que pudiese irme.

-Sí, tranquila, solo tengo que irme, no es nada grave.- le tranquilice dándole un beso en la frente antes de irme hasta el área indicada para desaparecerme…solo deseaba que Daphne estuviese bien. Esa carta me había recordado al motivo por el cual decidí alejarla…para mantenerla segura...cuando aparecí en un callejón cerca de la cafetería los recuerdos no tardaron en inundar mi mente…aquel día en que di fin a nuestra extraña relación.

 _Había dejado a Hermione y a Ronald en la torre, como todos los jueves, cuando dieron las dos y cuarto baje presuroso hacia la lechuzeria...allí solíamos encontrarnos la rubia y yo. Ese día en especial, no iba con la intención de hablar sobre nosotros, tampoco de compartir un momento romántico, sino con una misión aun más complicada. Lo había decidido, Daphne corría peligro, si la amaba debía alejarla de mi, y la única forma de alejarla era desilusionándola, haciéndole ver que yo no era aquella imagen perfecta que ella se había ideado._

 _Llevábamos algunos meses saliendo a escondidas, los mejores meses de mi vida, ella me hacia feliz…era una estrella en la oscuridad de mi noche. Lamentablemente, todo indicaba que debía partir con mis mejores amigos en un viaje peligroso que no tenia fecha de regreso...además…todo señalaba a que no regresaría con vida. No deseaba condenar a la rubia a esperarme, porque si de algo estaba seguro es de que ella perdería su vida esperándome…yo solo deseaba lo mejor para ella. Decidí que si quería que sobreviviese, debía conseguir que me odiase, que aquel amor que ella decía sentir se volviese polvo._

 _Camine despacio hacia la lechuzeria, como atrasando el momento de llegar a romper a la mujer que se hallaba en lo profundo de mi corazón. Mi mayor deseo era protegerla, en esos entonces…no sabía que era una mortifago mucho mas lista que el niño que vivió. Cuando llegue a la lechuzeria, el sol entraba por algunos espacios alumbrando el lugar por completo, Daphne estaba allí. De pie observando las lechuzas que a lo alto volaban, estaba dándome la espalda, erguida, con su capa Slytherin cayendo con gracia sobre su cuerpo y su cabello rubio brillando a causa de los rayos de sol que se atrevían a colarse en el lugar._

 _-Hey… ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?- me pregunto la castaña girándose al percatarse de mi presencia, sus ojos dieron con los míos y me dedico una tierna sonrisa._

 _-No mucho.- susurre sin acercarme, ella me miro y luego cambio la vista hacia las lechuzas._

 _-Están muy agitadas hoy, las noto inquietas…como si presintiesen que algo malo va a ocurrir.- me comento la rubia, volvió a girarse, quedamos de frente nuevamente, yo me hallaba buscando el valor para completar aquella misión que me había traído hasta aquí._

 _-Daph…- comencé a decir._

 _-¡No me has saludado!- exclamo ella de repente y se arrojo hacia mi dispuesta a darme un beso en los labios, pero justo cuando estaba a pocos centímetros, me aparte. Le di la espalda guardando silencio, sentí como el ambiente se volvía tenso._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunto, seguí dándole la espalda, no sabía cómo hacerlo, me encontraba completamente incapaz de decirle que no la amaba cuando mi corazón se aceleraba cuando ella se encontraba cerca._

 _-Daph…- volví a intentar._

 _-Acaba y habla, Harry.- me dijo, sentí que me sujetaba la mano para que me girase a mirarla pero ignore aquel contacto y di un paso lejos, aun sin girarme a verla._

 _-Creo que debemos terminar.- sentencie mirando la fría piedra de aquella pared que se encontraba frente a mí._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?- me pregunto Daph, sentí sus pasos acercándose._

 _-No, no ocurre nada, solo…- comencé a decir._

 _-¡No juegues de esa manera Harry!- me interrumpió ella elevando la voz más de lo que lo hubiese hecho antes._

 _-No juego.- susurre bajando la mirada hasta el suelo, sentí que tiraba de mi brazo así que levante la vista._

 _-No te creo.- me dijo la pelirrubia fijando sus ojos en los míos._

 _-No lo hagas difícil, Daph, simplemente terminamos.- sentencie bajando la mirada, ella coloco una de sus cálidas y delicadas manos en mi barbilla._

 _-Harry… ¿Me amas?- me pregunto clavando sus ojos en los míos, sentí que me estaba apuñalando el corazón al ver la tristeza reflejada en aquellos ojos que solo me habían hecho bien._

 _-Daph…_

 _-Harry ¿Me amas?- insistió la pelirrubia._

 _-Daphne…- ella se acerco y deposito un suave beso sobre mis labios, aunque se me partió el corazón, nunca respondí a esa caricia. Ella se alejo un poco, una lagrima bajando por su mejilla...estuve tentado a levantar mi mano para secarla…_

 _-¿Me amas?- volvió a preguntarme con los ojos cerrados y sin esconder las lagrimas._

 _-No, no te amo…- susurre_

 _-Estas mintiendo.- susurro ella abriendo sus ojos para mirarme._

 _-No te amo, jamás lo he hecho…solo pasaba el rato.- sentencie_

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo?- me pregunto dando un paso atrás._

 _-Estoy siendo sincero, no puedo soportar más esta farsa.- seguí hablando._

 _-Me estás haciendo daño, Harry.- me dijo ella arrastrando las palabras._

 _-Solo digo la verdad, jamás amaría a una serpiente como tu…solo…me divertía porque me parecías atractiva…pero ya no.- dije sin moverme, haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerme erguido en mi posición. La vi quebrarse, incluso en el silencio escuche como su corazón se rompía a la vez que las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas… también vi aquel tempano de hielo instalarse en sus ojos._

 _-¡Eres peor que todos los Slytherins juntos Harry Potter! ¡Nosotros no jugamos con los corazones de esa manera tan sucia!- me grito antes de salir corriendo de la lechuzeria. Sentía que mi corazón se partía al verla llorar, pero era lo mejor para ambos, ella corría peligro estando conmigo y jamás me perdonaría si algo le ocurría a causa de mi._

Sacudí varias veces la cabeza para echar de lado aquel triste recuerdo que me atormentaba cada vez que contemplaba la frialdad en los ojos de Daphne, y recordaba que yo mismo había sembrado aquel sentimiento. Nadie además de mi era culpable de que ella estuviese enojada y no desease cruzar palabras conmigo, después de todo…había hecho pedazos su corazón conscientemente, y ella jamás entendería que lo había echo por amor. La noche era fría, y la cafetería no estaba muy llena, unas diez personas, al entrar, busque inmediatamente a la rubia y no fue difícil hallarla…se encontraba en una mesa cerca del mostrador con una taza entre las manos.

-¿Puedo?- cuestione señalando la silla vacía.

-Tardaste en llegar, siéntate.- me dijo mirando el reloj que reposaba en la entrada de la cafetería.

-Vine cuando recibí la carta. ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte algo confundido, ella no parecía tener ningún problema.

-Viste al hombre grande que está afuera. ¿El que está de pie en la cera contraria?- me pregunto dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Afuera?- cuestione mirando hacia allí con cierto disimulo.

-Si… ¿Necesitas mas aumento en los espejuelos?- cuestiono la rubia sarcásticamente.

-¡Oh, ese! ¿Qué con él?- cuestione cuando logre ver al hombre alto vestido de negro que estaba recostado de la pared en la cera contraria a la cafetería.

-Me siguió hasta aquí, llevo esperando que se largue una hora…le escribí a Draco y a Pansy pero no respondieron…así que no tuve otra alternativa que escribirte…Quizás si salgo contigo desista de seguirme.- me explico la rubia, se veía y escuchaba tranquila, pero por dentro se que tiene una tormenta interna y mucho miedo.

-¿Quién es? ¿Le conoces?- cuestione acomodándome los espejuelos.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Potter! Es la primera vez en mi vida que le veo.- me dijo exasperada.

-¿Por qué estas tan convencida de que te sigue?- pregunte intrigado, el chico lucia bastante normal…podría simplemente estar esperando un taxi o algo por el estilo.

-Quizás porque estaba tras de mí cuando salí del departamento, también cuando fui a comprar algo para comer y luego comenzó a seguirme cuando estaba buscando donde desaparecerme.- comento con cierto enojo Greengrass antes de rodar los ojos.

-Te acompañare al callejón…- le dije poniéndome en pie.

-Vamos…- me dijo ella poniéndose en pie, dejando caer dinero junto a la copa que antes había tenido entre sus manos.

-¿Eso…- comencé a preguntar.

-Chocolate caliente, Harry, chocolate.- me dijo ella colocándose su abrigo.

-¿Cómo estas tan relajada?- cuestione mientras caminábamos a la salida.

-¿Quieres que este paranoica? Ese no es mi estilo Potter.- me dijo mirando hacia aquel hombre mientras salíamos de la cafetería.

No dije mas nada porque note que no me prestaría atención, se encontraba pendiente al hombre que estaba en la cera contraria. Caminamos en silencio, de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas hacia la cera contraria y veía a aquel hombre caminando a la par nuestra, pasaría desapercibido para cualquiera, incluso para mi podría haber pasado desapercibido, pero no para el buen ojo de un ex mortifago. Daphne seguía nerviosa, lo sé porque varias veces había tomado respiraciones profundas mientras caminábamos.

-Todavía nos sigue.- me dijo ella mientras nos acercábamos al callejón.

-No se atreverá a acercarse mientras estemos juntos, no creo que sea tan loco.- le dije con una sonrisa, era lindo ver que ahora representaba protección para ella…no como en los viejos tiempos.

-Espero tengas razón, Potter.- me dijo sacando los polvos flu de su bolsillo.

-Cumplí con acompañarte.- le dije cuando entramos al callejón, me gire a ver si el hombre estaba allí pero no, había desaparecido.

-Gracias, Potter…- me dijo Greengrass, me iba a acercar pero ella saco su varita y me apunto, sus ojos fríos me atravesaron el pecho. Pensé que la reacción era porque no me quería demasiado cerca así que baje la mirada.

-Apártate…- me dijo con voz fría.

-¿Qué?- cuestione confundido.

-¡Apártate!- se arrojo sobre mi logrando que cayésemos al suelo justo cuando un rayo rojo pasaba muy cerca de nosotros.

-¡Flipendo!- grito Daphne apuntando hacia la entrada del callejón, me gire a mirar y habían dos hombres uno muy alto y otro bastante grueso.

-Desmaius.- grite apuntando al hombre alto, lamentablemente falle el tiro.

-Ven.- me dijo Daphne tirando de mi camisa para que me levantara, estábamos llegando al fondo del callejón, cada vez más oscuro, estaba dispuesto a combatir con aquellos dos hombres cuando estos dos cayeron al suelo apareciendo tras ellos Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson.

-Lamentamos la tardanza.- dijo Parkinson y corrió hasta Daphne, la rubia la abrazo de inmediato.

-Leí la carta ahora, no me encontraba en casa.- le explico Malfoy a Daph llegando hasta donde nos encontrábamos, metros de distancia de los otros dos que estaban en el suelo.

-¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?- cuestiono Daphne separándose de Pansy.

-Llegamos a la cafetería, nos dijeron que te vieron andar en esta dirección.- explico Malfoy.

-¡Gracias a Merlín están aquí!- exclamo con un suspiro Daphne, realmente su ayuda había sido útil, aquellos dos magos lucían realmente peligrosos y bien entrenados.

-Vamos a llevar a estos dos ante el departamento.- dije quitando mi mirada de Daphne para señalar a los dos tipos, pero ya no se encontraban allí.

-¿A dónde fueron?- cuestiono Pansy girándose confundida.

-No importa, ya volverán.- sentencio Malfoy.

-Debemos hablar con el departamento, para que coloquen más protección a tu alrededor, Daphne.- me atreví a hablar aun cuando la presencia de los otros dos me incomodaba.

-No, Potter, no hace falta.- se limito a contestar Daph, la vi mirar a los otros dos, no podía comprender sus miradas pero había algo que ellos conocían y yo no.

-Como prefieras, estas en buenas manos así que…me voy.- sentencie antes de desaparecerme.

Aparecí en mi departamento, estaba cansado, física y sicológicamente. Me deje caer sobre el sillón de la sala siendo acompañado por el silencio, busque a Gago por los alrededores pero no lo halle…quizás ya se había ido a descansar. Aquella situación había sido extraña, me preocupaba saber que había alguien halla fuera que estaba vigilando a Daphne y me preocupaba mas ser consciente que yo no podría hacer nada por protegerla. Entre aquellos pensamientos y dudas fui cayendo en un estado de inconsciencia, aquella noche…en lugar de sueños tranquilos…volví a tener pesadillas.

"Más profundo que la palabra es el silencio" Ernst Junger

…..

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Creen que Daphne tiene motivos para enojarse con Harry? ¿Qué hará Ronald ahora que piensa que Harry tiene una relación con Hermione?

PD: Si te gusto la historia, no olvides seguirla y me harías muy feliz dejando un comentario…Besos…

 **Prix:** jajaja probablemente sea Pansy XD

 **Hpinvidente:** Que bueno que te parezca interesante,,,, jajaja creo que será un Ron/Pansy…aunque no estoy completamente segura.

 **Blubloster:** ¡Hello! Jaja yess probablemente la pareja de Ron sea Pansy *.* ¡Ya deje un pedacito de la historia de Harry y Daphne! :D mas adelante se sabrá mas jajaja Besos…

 **MARUVTA:** ¡Hey! Jajaja en definitiva Hermione no va a estar tranquila luego del comentario de Draco jajaja ¡Ya! ¡Parte del Flash Harry/Daphne! Ahora comprenderán un poco la actitud de Daph. Besos…

 **Xemtelheart:** ¡Hello! ¡Qué bueno que te guste la historia! *.* jajaja x2 Hermione/Draco también es mi pareja favorita *.* jajaja ¡Ya sabes parte de lo que ocurrió con Harry/Daphne! Besos…

 **Mariebsaba:** Besos *.*

Próximo Capitulo (POV Hermione)


	8. Realidad

_¡Hola! ¡Felices Fiestas a todos!_

 _ **MARUVTA:**_ _¡Hola! Jejeje yess y vendrán más sorpresas a causa de la pequeña confusión de Ronald. Jajaja POV Hermione a continuación, besos y feliz navidad…_

 _ **Vi38:**_ _¡Hey! *.* Espero te siga interesando la historia, besos…felices fiestas._

 _ **Sanedsita:**_ _¡Hola! ¡Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia! *.* son mis parejas favoritas *.* XD jejeje besos,, felices fiestas…_

* * *

Capitulo 8: Realidad

POV Hermione Granger

 _-Buen día, Harry.- salude a mi amigo abriendo ligeramente la puerta de su oficina, el azabache levanto el rostro de los papeles depositando sus verdes ojos en mi a medida que una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro._

 _-¡Hermi!- dijo poniéndose en pie, di algunos pasos hacia él para saludarle con un abrazo antes de tenderle una de las tazas de café que tenia en una funda plástica._

 _-Creo que tienes algo que contarme.- me dijo mi amigo depositando la taza en su pulcro escritorio._

 _-¿Yo? No…creo que no._

 _-¿Segura? Cierta cita con un pelirrojo, comida, buena compañía…- comenzó a decir Harry lanzándome una guiñada mientras se sentaba._

 _-¡No me lo recuerdes!- comente inclinando el rostro._

 _-¿Tan mal les fue?- me pregunto Harry dando un sorbo a su vaso._

 _-¿Ron no te conto?- pregunte._

 _-No…no he podido hablar con él._

 _-No llegue a la cita.- le dije a mi amigo sentándome frente a él. Me sentía culpable, el pelirrojo debía estar enojado, no me sorprendería si no se detenía si quiera a saludarme._

 _-¿No llegaste? Pero…- mi amigo pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido._

 _-Iba a ir a casa, pero se me presento un inconveniente y luego se me paso la hora.- le dije sintiéndome la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra._

 _-Tranquila, Ron, lo entenderá.- me dijo Harry atravesando el escritorio con su mano derecha para dejar que la misma reposase sobre la mía a modo de apoyo. Levante la mirada sintiéndome más tranquila, la sonrisa tierna y dulce de Harry siempre tenía aquel efecto sobre mí._

 _-Permiso...- la voz de Ron hizo que nos girásemos hacia la puerta, lucia serio, me armarme de valor y me puse en pie dispuesta a disculparme con él, yo era completamente consciente de que debía sentirse enojado._

 _-Ron, necesitamos hablar.- le dije acercándome, en lugar de mirarme, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Harry._

 _-¿Alguno de esos es para mí?- cuestiono el pelirrojo antes de señalar detrás de mí, me di media vuelta recordando la bolsa con tres cafés que reposaba sobre el escritorio de mi amigo azabache._

 _-Sí, ten, pensaba llevártelo.- le dije sacando uno de la bolsa para tendérselo._

 _-Gracias, espero no sea late.- me dijo mi amigo dedicándome un intento de sonrisa y sorpresivamente me dio un beso en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de los labios para mi gusto. Me quede gélida ante aquel acto, entre sorprendida e intrigada._

 _-Luego hablamos, de lo ocurrido ayer.- le dije pasando por su lado y saliendo de la oficina, cerré la puerta tras de mí y deje salir un largo suspiro._

 _Ronald era muy importante para mí, no solo era uno de mis dos mejores amigos sino que era casi como parte de mi familia. Sus hermanos y padres eran muy importantes en mi vida y no deseaba que esa relación se arruinase solo porque no pudiese responder los sentimientos del pelirrojo. Con un largo suspiro me encamine a aquella oficina que se hallaba algunas puertas después de la mía, sentí un nudo en la garganta y un nido de lechuzas revoloteando en mi estomago. Tras murmurar un "Buen día, Millicent" me detuve frente a aquella puerta, tome un largo suspiro buscando el valor Griffindor para atreverme a llamar. Tras algunos segundos, debatiéndome internamente, levante la mano dispuesta a tocar…_

 _-¿Me buscas?- aquella voz, a pocos centímetros de mi oído, consiguió que me tambalease, una mano en mi cintura me ayudo a recobrar el balance, para sorpresa mía…permaneció en mi cintura mas del tiempo necesario._

 _Me gire a encarar a Malfoy, quien conservaba su mano en mi cintura como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. No pude evitar una expresión de sorpresa al mirarle, baje la mirada hasta aquella mano que reposaba sobre mi cintura y volví a mirar al rubio. Sus ojos grises me estudiaban con tranquilidad, tras algunos segundos de silencio dejo caer su mano sin dejar de mirarme. Parecía querer jugar con mi mente, pero no le dejaría turbarme tan fácilmente._

 _-¿A quién crees que busco si iba a llamar?- cuestione recuperando el habla._

 _-Intuyo que a mi.- comento Malfoy con una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta y entrar, me quede allí de pie, pensando si debía entrar o irme, el no me había invitado y no parecía querer hacerlo. ¡Y no pensaba entrar sin una invitación!_

 _-Granger, entra.- su voz llego a mis oídos justo cuando pensaba irme, mire hacia la puerta de Harry antes de entrar a la oficina de Malfoy, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. De momento sentía que estaba a punto de cometer un delito, como si me encontrara en una película y estuviese a punto de reunirme con el héroe/loco que tiene un plan descabellado pero que, por ser un cara bonita, no puedo dejar de apoyar._

 _-Llegaste tarde.- comente luego de murmurar un hechizo sobre la puerta para que nadie pudiese abrirla desde afuera._

 _-Me quede dormido.- me dijo sentándose en su silla y abriendo el maletín que traía._

 _-El despertador suele ser útil.- comente observando cómo sacaba tinta, pergaminos y una pluma._

 _-No creo que hayas venido simplemente a decirme que llegue tarde ¿O sí?- me pregunto el rubio depositando sus grises ojos sobre mí. Detestaba sus comentarios, aun cuando comenzamos a vernos en secreto los odiaba, el solía molestarme e incluso hacerme rabiar, pero luego me dejaba ver ese otro lado…ese lado que le hacía ver más humano…que lo alejaba completamente de lo que es un Malfoy…fue ese otro lado el que termino de enamorarme._

 _-No yo…- comencé a decir, sentí como los nervios me jugaban una mala pasada. Baje la mirada hacia la pequeña funda que traía entre mis manos, quizás no había sido una excelente idea._

 _-¿Has venido a traerme un café?- cuestiono el rubio elevando una de sus cejas. Desee lanzarle el café y salir corriendo._

 _-¿No tomas café?- pregunte nerviosa._

 _-¿Te soy sincero?- cuestiono poniéndose en pie y dando un paso hacia donde me encontraba, de pie a pocos pasos de la puerta._

 _-Lo agradecería.- dije rodando los ojos._

 _-Detesto el café.- me dijo deteniéndose delante de mí. ¿Hacía falta decir que lo detestaba? Con que dijese que no le gustaba, o que no le apetecía era suficiente._

 _-Entonces le llevare este a Millicent.- sentencie dispuesta a salir de la oficina, había sido una pésima idea comprarle un café al rubio desteñido, una persona normal simplemente lo aceptaría y luego lo lanzaría a la basura._

 _-Pero…ya que lo has comprando.- comenzó a decir deteniéndome del brazo para que no pudiese moverme, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo iniciando en aquella porción de piel que su suave mano habia tocado._

 _-¿Te lo tomaras para complacerme? No seas idiota, Malfoy, simplemente se lo daré a alguien más.- comente intentando restarle importancia, e ignorando como mi corazón comenzaba a bombear más de prisa ante su peligrosa cercanía._

 _-No pienso tomarlo Granger, iba a decir que podría dárselo a Parkinson.- me dijo dejando salir una sonrisa burlona._

 _-Oh, lo siento.- comente enrojeciendo completamente, le tendí el café para evitar decir una nueva e insuperable tontería._

 _-Huele horrible.- me dijo arrugando el gesto mientras colocaba el café sobre su escritorio._

 _-En realidad huele delicioso.- comente mirándolo fijamente, mentalmente anotando que en lugar de dos vasos de café tendría que pedir un café late y un chocolate caliente._

 _-¿Amas contradecirme, cierto?- me pregunto volviendo a mirarme, dejando de lado el delicioso arroma del café._

 _-Siempre lo he amado.- comente dejando salir una risa, después de todo, llevarnos la contraria es lo que mejor habíamos hecho desde que comenzamos a estudiar en Hogwarts._

 _-Gracias.- me dijo el rubio mirándome intensamente, sentí las lechuzas revoloteando por mi estomago nuevamente, las ignore por completo._

 _-¿Por qué?- cuestione_

 _-Por curarme ayer, y por el horrendo café.- me dijo, le vi hundir las manos en los hondos bolsillos de su pantalón, me percate que por primera vez no vestía de negro. Traía una camisa blanca con un pantalón de mezcalina y para qué negarlo…no le quedaba para nada mal._

 _-No ha sido nada… ¿No te duele eso?- cuestione señalando la marca casi invisible que quedaba en un lado de su boca._

 _-No, creo que me curaste bien.- me dijo dando un paso más cerca, de manera inconsciente también retrocedí. Lo vi dejar salir una sonrisa al verme retroceder, me ponía demasiado nerviosa por lo cual decidí que debía salir de aquella oficina antes de cometer una locura._

 _-Me alegra que no te duela…debo…ir a trabajar.- comencé a decir, extendí mi mano hacia el pomo de la puerta para abrirla._

 _-¿Le has echado un hechizo a la puerta?- me pregunto Malfoy antes de pasar una de sus manos junto a mí, dejando esta reposar sobre la puerta e impidiéndome abrirla._

 _-¿Qué?- cuestione haciéndome la desentendida._

 _-Te he visto murmurar el hechizo, no lo niegues, Granger.- me comento sin quitar sus ojos de sobre mí._

 _-Mejor prevenir.- termine diciendo, negar que había echado un hechizo luciría mas sospechoso._

 _-¿Prevenir que? Solo venias a traerme un café…o… ¿Deseas algo más?- me pregunto antes de mover una de sus manos a mi cabello y la otra a mi mejilla, me perdí por completo en su mirada y en la delicada caricia de sus dedos sobre mi piel._

 _-Malfoy, estás jugando con mi mente…- comencé a decir._

 _-Tu juegas con la mía, castaña, llevo años luchando con estos sentimientos…- comenzó a decirme, lo vi cerrar los ojos mientras hablaba, a pocos centímetros de mi rostro._

 _-¿Sentimientos…?- cuestione colocando una de mis manos en el cuello del rubio. Me sentía completamente perdida en un mar de sentimientos, el perfume del rubio me tenia completamente emboba, en ese preciso instante…no me hubiese importado que nos viesen…éramos solo…él…y yo._

 _\- Si, me encantas Hermione…simplemente me encantas…- susurro y se acerco a mis labios…. ¡Ring! ¡Ring!_

-¡Shhh!- murmure tanteando por la cama en busca del despertador.

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

-¡Shhh!- volví a murmurar mientras presionaba el botón que silenciaba al desgraciado despertador, levante levemente la mirada lanzando una mirada asesina a aquel aparato que se había atrevido a sacarme de tan maravilloso sueño; estuve a punto…a punto de volver a besar al rubio…aunque fuese en mis sueños.

-¡No quiero levantarme!- exclame dando vueltas en la cama, luchando internamente con las sabanas que me mantenían cálida. Me deje caer boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, y volví a revivir el sueño, Malfoy lucia extremadamente atrayente en mi subconsciente.

-¡Miau!- el ronroneo de Cronkshanks cerca de mi oído volvió a interrumpir mis recuerdos.

-No Cronkshanks, muévete.- le dije a mi peludo amigo empujándole ligeramente, lanzo un maullido de queja antes de recostarse a mi derecha. No duró mucho la tranquilidad, porque lo sentí moverse nuevamente, supe que debía levantarme si deseaba llegar a tiempo al departamento.

-Croonk…creo que estoy obsesionada con Malfoy.- susurre antes de sentarme a mirar hacia la ventana, lleve mis ojos al reloj percatándome que estaba veinte minutos tarde. "Hoy no es mi día…" susurre moviéndome hacia el baño para tomar una corta pero intensa ducha.

Pase varios minutos en el baño, por supuesto, no lo suficiente para sacar de mi mente a Malfoy pero lo suficiente para relajar mis músculos. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, la primera ropa que encontré presentable y salí rumbo a la cocina a preparar mi desayuno. Le serví comida a Cronkshanks y justo cuando pensaba colocar el café a colarse me percate que tenía el tiempo encima. Di una rápida mirada a mi alrededor, cerciorándome de que todo estuviese en orden y tome mis polvos flu para desaparecerme.

-Nos vemos en la tarde Croonk…no riegues nada.- susurre antes de desaparecerme.

Una mirada rápida a la hora me hizo comprobar que tenía tiempo para comprar algo de desayuno. Hice mi camino hasta la cafetería, la cual, casualmente se hallaba vacía, realice la orden y minutos luego estaba de camino a la oficina. Mis pasos me dirigieron directamente a mi oficina, pero justo cuando estaba por entrar la voz de Malfoy me detuvo. Gire el rostro hacia recepción viendo allí a Millicent Bulstrode hablando con el rubio, ambos me estaban dando la espalda.

-¡No sé cuantas veces tendré que repetir que odio el café para que dejen de enviármelo!- exclamo el rubio depositando un vaso delante de la ex Slytherin que lo tomo gustosa…deje salir una sonrisa al escucharle…lo conocía también que hasta en mis sueños conservaba su toque Malfoy. Me detuve un momento a observarles en silencio, primeramente porque desde este punto podía contemplar al rubio cual largo. Como todos los días vestía de negro, pero sorpresivamente no traía un traje de vestir sino unos pantalones de mezclilla y una polo.

-Este lo envió Astoria…- murmuro Millicent, lo hacía con el fin de obtener alguna reacción de parte de Draco, los chismes sobre el rubio y Greengrass cada día se volvían más populares. Deseaba escuchar más, así que di unos pasos hacia recepción mientras miraba disimuladamente los papeles que sujetaba en una de mis manos.

-No me interesa si lo envió Astoria, mi madre o incluso el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin…- le escuche comentar a Draco.

-A mi me conviene que te los envíen, termino tomándomelos.- comento la chica, le escuche reír.

\- Debería publicar en una columna que prefiero el chocolate…quizás me endulzarían las mañanas.- comento Malfoy, probablemente rodando los ojos.

-Millicent… ¿Harry llego?- pregunte interrumpiendo la conversación.

-No, Hermione, no le he visto.- me dijo la muchacha antes de ponerse de pie e irse, la observe extrañada.

-Buen día, Malfoy.- salude al rubio, este se había reclinado del mostrador y me observaba en silencio.

-Buen día, Granger. ¿Te ataco una Bludger?- me pregunto burlón.

-Que chistoso.- comente rodando los ojos.

-Vi a Harry hablando con Greengrass esta mañana, veinte minutos antes de que llegases.- me dijo antes de acomodarme un cabello tras la oreja.

-¿Con Greengrass? Eso es extraño.- comente sorprendida, ellos no solían hablar, normalmente la rubia lo ignoraba e incluso se movía cuando mi amigo llegaba a un lugar donde ella se encontrase.

-Sí, pensé lo mismo.- comento Malfoy.

-Entonces…yo….

-Tengo algo que decirte.- me dijo Malfoy antes de mirar a todos lados, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la oficina más cercana, la cual termino siendo la de Harry. Sorprendentemente estaba abierta, y el rubio parecía saberlo.

-Dime.- le inste sentándome en una de las sillas. El rubio dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y luego lo vi sentarse en la silla de Harry, recline mis manos sobre la superficie del escritorio esperando que hablase.

POV Ronald Weasley

 _-¿Me amas?- le pregunte a mi castaña acariciándole el cabello mientras nos tendíamos en su cama._

 _-Desde siempre.- me dijo, una sonrisa tímida asomo en sus labios._

 _-También yo…- susurre antes de que sorpresivamente atrapase mis labios en un beso, como aquel que habíamos compartido minutos antes de la inminente guerra._

¡Ron Ron! Los gritos de mi madre consiguieron levantarme, mire hacia el reloj, llevaba media hora tarde pero daba igual. Me puse en pie, me di un baño y me vestí lo más rápido que pude antes de bajar a desayunar. Irme sin haber comido algo no era una opción por lo cual me dirigí hacia el comedor lo más rápido que mis pies me permitieron. Allí estaba George, Ginny y mis padres.

-Buen día.- murmure tomando unos "muffins" y zumo de calabaza para poder irme.

-¿Por qué no te sientas?- cuestionó mi madre mirándome preocupada.

-Voy algo tarde.- susurre mirando el reloj en mi muñeca.

-Debes madrugar mas, muchacho.- me dijo mi padre mirando el profeta.

-Lo tomare en cuenta.- murmure tomándome rápidamente el zumo.

-¿Tu no vienes Gin?- cuestione deteniendo mis pasos al ver que mi hermana permanecía allí sentada como si no tuviese prisa alguna.

-Me excuse con el departamento, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.- me dijo mi hermana, no parecía tener algo que hacer, parecía más bien que quería quedarse vagueando en casa.

\- Nos vemos en la tarde entonces.- me despedí antes de irme.

Me pase por la cafetería a comprarle un café a Hermione, había decidido que sería el chico mas detallista que ella hubiese visto, conseguiría ganarme su corazón de una forma u otra. La fila para hacer el pedido era algo extensa pero aun así llegue al departamento con diez minutos de puntualidad. Camine de prisa hacia la oficina de mi castaña, pero a medio camino decidí que primero necesitaba hablar con Harry. Necesitaba saber si realmente había sido él aquel extraño hombre con el cual Hermione había estado la noche pasada. Llegue a la oficina, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, me percate de que estaba cerrada, pero la persiana de la ventana se hallaba abierta.

Me incline hacia la ventana con la intención de hacerle señas a Harry para que abriese, pero me quede paralizado ante aquello que presenciaron mis ojos. A causa de la ubicación de la ventana, el escritorio de mi amigo azabache quedaba de frente, aun así no lograba verle, ya que Hermione se hallaba inclinada sobre el escritorio…besándole. Me aparte rápidamente de la ventana, lanzando el café al cesto de basura y encaminándome a mi oficina. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Ahora incluso Hermione dejaba de lado su trabajo para ir a besarse con Harry en horarios laborales! Abrí la puerta de mi oficina enojado, lamentablemente, Parkinson estaba allí para terminar de amargar mi mañana. No la salude, y ella no pareció inmutarse ante esto.

-No quiero trabajar hoy.- sentencie dejándome caer sobre mi silla.

-No comiences, comadreja.- me dijo la morena sin mirarme.

-Hablo enserio, tomate el día…- sentencie.

-Sí, sí. Déjame terminar de desayunar y luego hablamos.- sentencio ella, entonces me percate de que tenía entre sus manos una torta de calabaza, una de mis favoritas cabe decir.

-Buen provecho.- susurre tras un largo silencio.

-Gracias.- se limito a decirme, la observe en silencio; era fría, calculadora e inmutable; pero sincera, eso me gustaba de ella, decía la verdad de frente.

Cerré los ojos mientras Parkinson desayunaba, sabía que podría decirle que se largase e iniciar una contienda pero lo menos que deseaba era discutir con la ex mortifaga. Al cerrar los ojos el recuerdo de Hermione inclinada casi por completo sobre el escritorio de Harry besándolo como jamás me besaría a mí, volvió a golpearme, no podía creer que el cinismo de ambos llegase tan lejos. ¡Pero el peor de ambos era Harry! ¡Yo había confiado ciegamente en él, y el había decidido apuñalarme por la espalda! ¡Eso era algo bajo, demasiado bajo, ni siquiera un Slytherin caería en algo así!

-Entonces…- la voz de Parkinson me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Que?- cuestione saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- me pregunto la morena, como si mis anteriores palabras fuesen nada para ella.

-Ya te he dicho…

-¡Weasley madura! ¡Nuestro trabajo no depende de cómo hayas amanecido hoy!- me dijo la morena exasperada.

-¡Solo lárgate Parkinson!- le grite enojado.

-¿Ahora qué te ocurrió? ¿Te percataste que Granger no te quiere?- me pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Cállate, Parkinson.- le amenace inclinándome hacia ella.

-¡Es eso! ¿Cierto? ¡Eres el único que no se había percatado!- me dijo la morena dejando salir una risa burlona.

-Parkinson, te lo advierto, cállate.- me puse en pie enojado.

-¡Weasley, supéralo! ¡Eres poca cosa para…

-¡Cállate!- grite sujetándola súbitamente de los brazos y levantándola del asiento, quedamos a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-La verdad duele ¿Cierto?- me pregunto mordazmente la pelinegra, la sujete con más fuerza, estaba enojado, y realmente no toda la culpa era de la morena delante de mí.

-Cállate…- susurre.

-Weasley, me lastimas…- susurro Parkinson bajando la mirada, la suavidad de sus palabras me hizo percatarme de lo que estaba haciendo, afloje el agarre inmediatamente, temeroso de hacerle daño.

-Lo…lo siento.- susurre soltándola, tan súbitamente como le había sujetado, ella se acaricio el área lastimada.

-Escucha, comadreja, hay más mujeres además de Granger, deberías mirar hacia el lado.- me dijo la morena antes de salir de mi oficina. Me deje caer sentado donde ella había estado anteriormente y me cubrí el rostro. Parkinson tenía razón, aunque me costaba aceptarlo, pero ella tenía razón.

 _"La vida es una serie de sorpresas."_  
RALPH WALDO EMERSON

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué habrá ocurrido en la oficina de Harry? ¿Daphne y Harry hablando?

Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia…

Felices fiestas! Nos leemos en año nuevo, besos…

PD: Si te gusto el capitulo, sigue la historia y no olvides dejar un comentario…Besos…


	9. Intenso

Hola!

Maruvta! ¡Hola! Jajaja tremendo el sueño jajaja ahora se sabra mas de lo que vio Ronald jajaja besos...nos leemos.

Pauli Jean Malfoy: ¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo! Jejeje bueno definitivamente esta claro que Harry ha cometido muchos errores pero bueno, el creía estar haciendo lo correcto por las personas que queria. Jejeje Draco es un pequeño misterio, tendrá sus motivos para no revelar que no perdió la memoria. Jajaja tremendo el beso jajaja,,, bueno en este capítulo se sabrá si se besaron o simplemente parecía que se estuviesen besando jajaja. Besos...

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia...besos...

* * *

Intenso

POV Harry Potter

Pase la noche en vela, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Tras dar algunas vueltas en la cama, patear la sabana fuera y crear figuras con mi varita decidí que mejor me levantaba a leer un rato. Terminé quedándome dormido mientras leía el profeta, un artículo sobre la desaparición de Theodore Nott me tomo por sorpresa. Mas aún, cuando dijeron que la última vez que se le vió estaba caminando por Hyde Park, de eso ya unos días. El asunto de los mortifagos redimidos me tenia ligeramente preocupado, después de todo, no era solo Hermione la que se preocupaba y dudaba de muchas cosas. El anunció estaba en primera plana con un signo de interrogación que se movía.

REPENTINA DESAPARICIÓN

Se reporta la desaparición del joven Theodore Nott, sus amigos han declarado ante las autoridades magicas haberle visto por ultima vez hace cuatro días. Tras una investigación rápida se ha descubierto que la ultima señal que se tuvo del desaparecido fue haberle visto sentado a las afueras de Hyde Park...

La siguiente mañana, amanecí con la cara pegada al periódico ya que me había quedado dormido en el comedor mientras leía. Era exageradamente temprano cuando decidí moverme hacía el baño, me dí un baño rápido y me moví hacía el comedor. Estaba buscando los alimentos en la nevera para preparar mi desayuno cuando Gago apareció.

-¡Buen día, joven, Potter! - me saludo mirándome con sus enormes ojos.

-¡Gago! ¡Me espantaste! - exclamé dejando caer la leche que sostenía con mi mano derecha.

-Gago lo siente mucho...- comenzó a disculparse el delgado y escualido elfo.

-No te preocupes, tranquilo. - le dije arrodillandome para ayudarle a limpiar el pequeño desastre que la leche había causado.

-Gago esta muy agradecido de usted joven Potter. - me dijo el elfo echando los papeles a la basura.

-¿De mí?- cuestioné confundido mientras me servía el cereal.

-Si, estaba yo muy solo en la mansión Parkinson...usted me ha tratado bien.- me dijo sentándose en el suelo a observarme desayunar.

-Solo he hecho lo correcto, pronto te ubicaremos con nuevos amos...a menos que...desees quedarte conmigo.- le dije, me recordaba a Dobby, comenzaba a tenerle mucho cariño.

-A Gago le encantaría quedarse con el jovencito Potter...- me dijo Gago.

-Entonces quédate...eres bienvenido. - le dije dedicándole una sonrisa, justo en ese instante mi lechuza atravesó la ventana de la cocina y dejo caer una carta sobre la mesa. La abrí inmediatamente, pasando con avidez mis ojos por las líneas.

Harry Potter,

Necesito hablar contigo, reunámonos a las 7:00am en la cafetería del departamento.

Sirius Black

Lleve mis ojos hasta el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la puerta de entrada comprobando que tenía unos diez minutos. Me levante de inmediato, tome un abrigo dispuesto a salir del departamento. Me despedí rápidamente de Gago, tome polvos flu y me desaparecí. Cuando aparecí cerca de la cafetería, vi las calles vacías, apenas dos personas cruzaron junto a mi camino a la cercana cafetería. Al llegar a esta, me encontre con Sirius sentado en una mesa.

-Harry, siempre eficiente.- me dijo Sirius al verme, me saludo con un abrazo y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté sentandome delante suyo.

-La orden y yo estamos preocupados por los casos de ex mortifagos que han desaparecido. - comenzó a decirme Sirius. Le vi mirar a todos lados nervioso, él no era un hombre de nervios así que debía estar preocupado realmente, y debía ser algo grave.

-Solo ha sido Theodore Nott. - dije restándole importancia, podría deberse a cualquier situación. El castaño no tenia buena fama, en realidad eran mas las cosas negativas que se decían del que las positivas.

-No solo a sido Nott, en las pasadas veinte y cuatro horas se han reportado otras dos desapariciones que hemos conseguido mantaner encubiertas. - me dijo Sirius.

-¿Dos desaparecidos en menos de veinte y cuatro horas?- cuestioné sorprendido, aquello parecia ser alarmante.

-Si, temo que pueda ser un tipo de cazeria de mortifagos. - me dijo Black.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudar? – cuestioné.

-Necesito que, junto a Hermione, visiten los últimos lugares visitados por los desaparecidos...sin que el departamento sepa nada. Ya le envie las ubicaciones a Hermione...no ha respondido...creo que no ha llegado a su oficina. - me dijo Sirius mirando el reloj que reposaba en su muñeca.

-Haremos todo lo que este en nuestro alcance. - le dije poniendome de pie, Black me sujeto del brazo repentinamente, espere a que hablará.

-Que el departamento no sepa nada...esto es entre la Orden y ustedes dos...demasiados informados puede ser perjudicial...- me dijo mirandome fijamente a los ojos. Tanto misterio me ponía nervioso, pero confiaba enla orden, ellos sabían lo que hacían.

-La orden y nosotros. Queda claro. - declaré antes de despedirme.

Sali a paso tranquilo de la cafeteria, con intención de subir a mi oficina y pensar, cuando me encontre a Daphne en la planta baja. La rubia estaba de pie junto a el moreno mejor amigo de Malfoy, Blaise Zabinni, parecían estar discutiendo o quejándose de algo en particular. Me sentí nervioso al verlos allí, pero armandome de valor decidí acercarme. Al verme, Blaise me lanzó una mirada asesina y se alejo. Estaba esperando que Greengrass hiciese lo mismo pero permaneció allí, esperando a que llegase a su lado.

-Buen día. - salude estando delante de ella, no sabía si respondería pero deseaba que lo hiciese.

-Hola, Harry. - me dijo, vestía un traje azul cielo, su piel lucía algo pálida y tenía unas ojeras, poco comunes, bajo sus ojos y el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunté deteniéndome delante de la rubia.

-Si soy sincera, no...estoy mal Harry. - me respondió dejando de mirarme, busque sus ojos pero no logre hallarlos, lucía preocupada y perdida. Sentí una presión en el pecho al verla en aquel estado, era como si todo lo que había hecho para evitar que sufriese, hubiese sido en vano.

-¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté sujetandola suavemente de las manos. Ella bajo la mirada hasta mi agarre, y segundos luego aparto sus manos y las escondió en los bolsillos de aquel traje con volantes.

-Es Astoria...no logro encontrarla...ayer cuando te fuiste, fui a casa...y no estaba. - me dijo con la mirada aún perdida.

-¿Desapareció? ¿Has avisado a alguien? - pregunte preocupado.

-No, solo he hablado con Zabinni y contigo.- me contestó.

Iba a hablar pero ví que comenzaba a llegar algunos magos por lo cual le recomende que subiesemos a mi oficina. Daphne se nego, dijo que mejor subiesemos a la suya. Camino allá nos encontramos a Malfoy, pero venía tan despistado que probablemente no nos noto. Seguí al rubio con la mirada viendo que leía el profeta, el tomo las escaleras y se perdio de nuestra vista. Llegando a la oficina de Greengrass, un piso más arriba que la mía, nos sentamos y lanzamos un hechizo para evitar a los curiosos.

-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que viste a Astoria? - interrogue sentado junto a la rubia, su mirada vagueaba por la oficina pensativa.

-Ayer en la mañana, salí temprano para aca, Astoria pidió el día porque se sentia enferma.- me explicó la rubia, parecía estar reviviendo aquel momento.

-¿No habrá salido a distraerse y olvido decirte que no llegaria a casa? - cuestioné buscando en mi cabeza posibles hipótesis que nos alejasen de pensar en que había desaparecido.

-No, Harry, esta desaparecida...ella no se iría sin decir nada. - me dijo Daphne, la ví cubrirse el rostro y se me apreto el corazón. Espere en silencio a que se repusiese pero comencé a escucharla sollozar, el corazón se me apreto ante esta vista. Solo pude acercarme y rodearla con mis brazos en un abrazo protector, ella no me rechazo, por el contrario, se afero a mi escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello...exactamente igual que aquella noche cuando la encontre en escondida en uno de los invernaderos.

...

Era uno de esos meses fríos, yo solía permanecer en la sala comun huyendo del frío o con Ronald mirando revistas de Quiddich, pero ese día el pelirrojo andaba por ahí con Seamus y se había olvidado de mi. Estaba muy aburrido, Hermione se encontraba, como siempre, sumergida en un gigantesco libro murmurando de vez en cuando algunas palabras antes de escribir. Viendo que mis dos mejores amigos tenían cosas interesantes que hacer decidí salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, ignorando el gris cielo que anunciaba una tormenta.

Estaba caminando por el campo distraídamente cuando una llovizna comenzó a caer. En un inicio era débil, casi inexistente pero comenzó a tomar fuerza. Me hallaba algo lejos del castillo y no quería enfermarme así que corrí al invernadero mas cercano a refugiarme. Al entrar a este, me apresure a sacudir el agua que se me había adherido, no progresando mucho en realidad. Tras un rato escuchando los intesos ruidos de la lluvia y algunos rayos un ruido distinto llego a mis oidos.

Era el sonido del llanto, un sollozo suave que no sabía de donde provenía. Busque por el invernadero el ruido hasta que halle a aquella joven de rubios cabellos empapada y hecha un pequeño ovillo en busca de calor. Tenía el rostro cubierto con sus manos, y salían sollosos de su pecho de vez en cuando. Lucía fragil, debil, se parecia a mí cuando tenia pesadillas o cuando vivía en la casa con mis tios y me metieron por primera vez en el sotano oscuro. Sentí empatía por ella...aun desconociendo de quien se trataba.

No sabía si debía hablar, la chica no parecía haberse percatado de mi presencia, además era una Slytherin, a juzgar por la capa negra y verde. Tenía un debate interno entre hablarle y ganarme un insulto u ignorarla. Despues de un rato, volvió a sollozar y algo dentro de mi me obligo a arrodillarme cerca de ella y abrazarla. Su cuerpo delgado estaba completamente helado. Ella dió un salto, sorprendida de que hubiese alguien mas además de ella en el invernadero.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunté abrazandola, ella estaba gélida y tiritando.

-¿Potter? - cuestionó alejándose ligeramente.

-¿Greengrass? - cuestioné al escucharle no sabía que se tratase de ella.

-Largo Potter.- me dijo alejandose y dándome la espalda.

-Oye, no sé que te ocurre...- comencé a decir, un rayo partió el cielo en ese instante y la rubia dió un salto e instintivamente se abalanzo sobre mi escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Su cuerpo frío solo conseguía que mi cuerpo temblace ligeramente.

-Sufro de astrafobia.- me comentó la rubia, su voz era suave y llorosa, ante otro rayo se apreto a mí con fuerza. La rodee con mis brazos para que se tranquilizase, era la primera vez que una Slytherin se mostraba delante de mi como una chica como cualquier otra, con miedos y debilidades.

-Tranquila, solo son rayos...- susurre sin dejar de abrazarla. Greengrass era una chica bastante egocéntrica y vanidosa, además solía burlarse de Hermione cuando esta tenía unos enormes dientes.

-Lo sé, Potter...por eso se llama astrafobia...simplemente temo a los rayos, no puedo evitarlo. -me dijo sarcásticamente, rode los ojos ante el tonito de burla que me estaba dedicando.

-¿Mejor? - cuestione alejandome cuando escuche como la lluvia se tranquilizaba.

-Si...gracias Potter. - me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. No sabía que los Slytherins pudiesen sonreir, y mucho menos agradecer.

-No ha sido nada en realidad. - dije nerviosamente bajando la mirada ligeramente.

-Eres tímido, eso es lindo. - me dijo la rubia, me sentí mas nervioso, pero no conocía el motivo.

-Yo...debería irme...- comencé a decir, antes que terminase mis palabras la rubia me habia dado un beso en la mejilla inmovilizandome por completo.

-De verdad...gracias. - me dijo la rubia antes de irse, sentí una calidez en el pecho y supe que deseaba pasar tiempo con aquella rubia de bonitos ojos y suave cabello.

Salí del invernadero minutos mas tarde, pero el delicado rostro de Daphne permanecía en mi pensamiento, y no parecía querrer salir de ahi. Pase el resto de la noche recordando su cabello húmedo, sus mejillas, su voz suave y aquel cálido beso que deposito en mi mejilla. Había algo en ella que me llamaba la atención, y no sabía de que de trataba. Solo tenía claro que había sentido algo al estar con ella, y deseaba volver a experimentar aquello...aún cuando se tratase de una Slytherin.

...

-Harry, si algo le pasara a mi hermana me muero. - me dijo Daphne sin dejar de abrazarme. Estaba temblando ligeramente mientras le abrazaba, probablemente a causa del llanto.

-Tranquila, estara bien, la encontraremos.- le dije acariciando su cabello.

-¿Lo prometes? - me preguntó apartándose para mirarme a los ojos, tome un largo suspiro y asentí.

-Tienes mi palabra, Daph. No descansaré hasta que tu hermana aparezca. Pero no debes contarle a nadie sobre su desaparición. - le dije mirandola fijamente a los ojos.

-Pero...- comenzó a decir la rubia.

-A nadie Daph ¿Lo prometes? - le dije sujetando sus manos firmemente entre las mías. Ella levanto sus claros ojos y me miro fijamente, quedaba el rastro de aquellas lágrimas en sus mejillas y el tono oscuro bajo sus ojos que me había llamado la atención esta mañana.

-Esta bien Harry, lo prometo...

-Trabajare rápido en eso. - le dije a mi rubia dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, levante mi mano hasta su mejilla y por primera vez no me rechazo sino que cerro los ojos ante el suave tacto de mi mano sobre su piel.

-Harry, gracias. - me dijo con los ojos cerrados, sentí como una de sus manos manos se movía hasta mi cuello y la otra seguia sujetando mi mano izquierda con fuerza.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. - susurre mirando sus parpados cerrados, baje mi mirada hasta sus labios, tentado de robarle un beso y recordar aquellos labios que, si mi memoria no fallaba, tenia sabor a frambuesas.

-Tu me das seguridad, cuando...cuando estas siento que todo saldrá bien. - me dijo Dapnhe, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, me acerque un poco mas mientras secaba con mi pulgar aquella.

-Todo estará bien...- susurre a pocos centimetros de sus labios, nuestros alientos se mezclaban haciendose uno solo.

-Te quiero...- susurro Daphne antes de unir sus labios a los míos, no era un beso, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mover los labios, apenas era un contacto delicado que me saco un largo suspiro.

-Te quiero...y siento mucho todo el daño que te hice. - susurre, iba a mover mis labios para besar a la rubia pero sus manos en mi pecho me hicieron retroceder un poco. Ella abrió los ojos, volvían a adquirir aquella apariencia fría que yo mismo había creado.

-Sal Harry, por favor...- me pidió poniendose en pie y caminando hacía la puerta.

-Daphne yo lo siento...- comencé a decir, la rubia cerro los ojos mientras me interrumpía.

-No quiero saber nada, Harry...solo sal, necesito estar sola. - me dijo secando la lagrima rebelde que se escapo de sus ojos.

-Te avisare cuando sepa algo de Astoria. - le dije deteniéndome delante de la puerta.

-No tardes. - me dijo abriendo la puerta para que yo saliese, la mire nuevamente buscando sus ojos pero al no hallarlos simplemente salí de la oficina.

Dirigi mis pasos hacía mi oficina algo triste. Sabía que había cometido el mayor error de mi vida, y realmente lo lamentaba, estaba arrepentido...pero los errores tienen consecuencias. Estaba pensando en esto cuando, llegando a mi oficina pensé que mejor me iría a tomar un café para relajarme. Di media vuelta sobre mis propios pies y desaparecí de la vista de todos, necesitaba pensar un poco...poner en orden algunas cosas.

POV Hermione Granger

-¿Haber si te sigo...dices que alguien estaba siguiendo a Dapnhe. Y que tambien siguieron a Parkinson? - cuestioné sentada delante de Malfoy, este asintió ante mis palabras.

-¿Y crees que es todo culpa del departamento? - seguí cuestionando.

-No solo lo creo, estoy casi seguro...- me dijo el rubio rodando los ojos.

-¿Y qué pruebas tienes? - cuestioné cruzandome de brazos.

-Para eso estas tu Granger, para ayudarme a encontrar las pruebas. - me dijo algo exasperado mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Malfoy...estuve pensando esta mañana y realmente creo que es muy peligroso entrar al departamento y robar un expediente. - comencé a decir en un susurro apenas audible, los planes del rubio, mientras mas los estudiaba mas descabellados los encontraba.

-Seria muy peligroso si no contará con la estudiante mas inteligente de Hogwarts.- comento Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con Sirius...- comencé a decir.

-No, no podemos hablar con nadie que tenga algo que ver con el departamento. - sentenció el rubio con seriedad.

-Yo confio en Sirius...- sentencie inclinandome hacía Draco

-¡Pero yo no! - sentenció Draco y se inclinó hacía mí.

-¡No se trata solo de lo que tu creas! - le grité inclinandome un poco mas sobre el escritorio.

-¡Se trata de mis amigos! - sentenció Draco, nos sostuvimos la mirada por algunos segundos, en aquella posición que vista desde otro angulo podría lucir comprometedora pero que no era nada mas que un duelo de miradas.

-Si quieres que esto funcione...debes confiar en mí. - le dije sin moverme de aquella posición.

-Confio en ti...- me dijo el rubio rodando los ojos.

-¡No! ¡No lo haces! ¡Solo confias en ti mismo! - exclame, estaba enojada, enojada en extremo con Malfoy; simplemente no podia comprender sus estrategias. ¡Y el no parecía desear escuchar mis ideas, si tan solo se detuviese un segundo a escucharne quizás tendriamos un mejor plan! Pero cada idea que proponía la rechazaba, o decía que eran ideas dignas de una ex Griffindor.

-Granger...si no confiara en ti, no te hubiese contado todo. - me dijo el rubio tranquilamente, eso me hacía enojar aún mas, yo estaba aquí, hirviendo, tan viva, tan expresiva, y él estaba sentado como si todo estuviese bien y hablaramos sobre la puesta del sol o las estrellas.

-Entonces toma en cuenta mis ideas.- sentencie aún inclinada hacía el rubio

-Las tomo en cuenta...- dijo con tranquilidad y deposito sus grises ojos sobre mí, sentí como el enojo se propagaba rápidamente por mi cuerpo.

-¡Hablo en serio! - exclamé

-¿Podrias...- comenzó a decir Malfoy

-¡No! ¡No pienso calmarme hasta que tomes en cuenta mis ideas! - sentencie

-¡Esta bien! - exclamó Malfoy y se levanto de la silla, me sujeto de la cintura tirando de mí hasta casí subirme por completo al escritorio, nuestros rostro quedaron a pocos centímetros, su respiracion era acelerada, me sujete de su cuello inconscientemente mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración, la cual se había acelerado ante la cercanía del rubio.

-¿Qué haces? - pregunté en un susurro nerviosamente

-Tomandote en cuenta, ahora no tienes necesidad de gritarme. - me dijo con aquella voz que me enloquecía, aquella que era un susurro apenas audible, era la misma voz que utilizaba cuando nos encontrábamos en secreto y estaba a punto de robarme un beso o de tentarme para que perdiese el control y le besara..

-Solo, creo que podemos confiar en Sirius. - susurre mirando los ojos del rubio, este me sostuvo la mirada durante algunos segundos, luego bajo sus ojos a mis labios, sentí un nerviosismo recorriendo mi columna, aun mas alrecordar una situación similar hace algún tiempo.

...

Solíamos encontrarnos normalmente en la sala de los menesteres. Yo salía a escondidas de Harry, con la escuxa de ir a leer a la biblioteca, mis amigos jamás sospecharon nada, era bastante normal que Hermione Granger pasase tiempo en la biblioteca. Harry creía que había borrado la memoria de Draco, eso le hice creer cuando estuvimos en la sala de Astronomía, mi amigo moreno no sabía hacer un hechizo desmemorizante asi que me dijo a mi que lo hiciese. Lance un hechizo de sueño en lugar de uno de perdida de memoria y Harry no se dio por enterado.

Pasaron días para que volviese a tener un encuentro con el rubio, este no parecía muy emocionado por su actitud en la torre y yo me encontraba nerviosa y avergonzada cada vez que nos veíamos. Las palabras hirientes ya no escapaban de nuestros labios, todo se trataba de nuestras miradas buscandose en silencio. Hasta que Malfoy se acerco a mí, comenzamos a hablar a escondidas, y luego a reunirnos, no volvimos a besarnos, tampoco buscamos la manera de insinuarnos uno al otro, solamente disfrutábamos de nuestra mutua compañia...exactamente como dos enamorados. Por eso, decidimos encontrarnos algunos días en la sala de los menesteres, para hablar, o simplemente recostarnos uno al lado del otro en silencio.

Como todos los jueves, llegue a la sala de los menesteres antes que el rubio, el tenía clase antes de venir así que solía llegar luego de mí. Un césped reluciente, un cielo estrellado y estantes de libros fue todo lo que desee, me deje caer bajo un enorme roble a leer en espera del rubio. Trás algunos minutos le ví aparecer, tenía el cabello bien acomodado y la capa de Slytherin cubría su vestimenta. Camino hasta mí y se dejo caer en silencio a mi lado, lo vi llegar, tambien sentarse, pero no dije nada porque percibí aquel semblante frío y distante.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte tras minutos de silencio.

-No lo se. - respondió él con los ojos cerrados, su cabeza reposando sobre el suave cesped.

-Esa respuesta no me convence. - susurre dejando mi libro a mi lado y llevando mi mano derecha al cabello del rubio.

-No tiene que convencerte. - siseo él de mala manera, tome un largo suspiro, Draco no solia comportarse a si. Me enojaba cuando tomaba esa actitud de chico incomprendido y rechazado.

-Somos amigos...- comencé a decir.

-No somos amigos, los amigos no se desean castala. - sentenció Malfoy sin abrir sus ojos.

-No nos desea...- comencé a decir, él abrió sus plateados ojos y me miro intensamente antes de sentarse, sus ojos fijos en los mios. No hablo, pero ante su mirada no pude mas que guardar silencio, me miraba fija e intensamente. El sabía que no solo le mentía a él sino que me estaba mintiendo a mi misma.

-Habla por ti Granger, yo si te deseo.- sentenció él, sus ojos fijos en los míos provocaron una tormenta en mi interior.

-No digas esas cosas.- dije bajando el rostro, una mano en mi delgada cintura me acerco repentinamente hacía el rubio, di un pequeño salto nerviosa y sobresaltada. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien me sujetase de aquella manera y menos aún si ese alguien era Draco, y acababa de decirme que me deseaba.

-Eres tan timida e inocente, Hermione...eso te hace aun más linda. - comenzó a decirme el rubio moviendo uno de mis cabellos hasta colocarlo tras mi oreja. Sentí un escalofrio recorrerme el cuerpo ante su cercanía, el tenía sus ojos fijos en mis reacciones, y su voz era suave, un susurro.

-Draco, me pones nerviosa.- susurre evitando su mirada.

-Granger...tambien estoy nervioso.- me dijo acercandose ligeramente a mi rostro, sentí un escalofrio recorrerme la columba nuevamente.

-Tengo miedo...- susurrecon voz temblorosa, no era miedo a Draco, era miedo a lo que sentía cuando el de acercaba, miedo a los sentimientos que provocaba en mi interior.

-Tambien tengo miedo, miedo a lo que siento cuando estoy contigo.- me dijo en voz muy baja, sus labios estaban casi sobre los míos pero no me beso, solo permanecio ahi, a pocos milimetros. Yo estaba esperando aquel beso, inconscientemente lo había deseado durante mucho tiempo.

-Draco...¿No vas a besarme? - pregunte en voz muy baja mientras un sonrojo me recorría el rostro.

-No puedo, estoy paralizado, tengo miedo. - susurro el rubio, moví mis manos hasta rodear su cuello completamente con mis brazos y percibí que estaba temblando. El podía ser tan tierno a veces que me hacía dudar de que fuese un Malfoy.

-Draco...- susurre descansando mi frente sobre la del rubio, el soltó un suspiro.

-Bonita...- susurro él, sentí una caricia en mi mejilla, me moví lentamente hacia sus labios, sentí que comenzaba a temblar a causa de los nervios y lentamente atrape sus labios en un beso lento. Las manos del rubio me sujetaron firmemente de la cintura, se aferro a mi como si no quisiese que me alejará nunca. Segundos luego me acerco más hacía el, no pude evitar aferrarme a él e intensificar aquel contacto...lo habia deseado durante mucho tiempo...nos separamos segundos luego.

-¿Ves? Los amigos no se desean...- susurro el rubio.

-Entoces ¿Qué somos? - cuestione depositando otro beso sobre sus labios.

-¿Qué quieres que seamos?- me preguntó entre besos.

-No puedo pensar si me besas. - susurre alejándome de sus labios lo suficiente para hablar.

-Que te parece ¿Novios? - me preguntó mirandome intensamente.

-Eso...es mucho compromiso...- dije nerviosa.

-Quiero que seas mi novia. - me dijo el rubio depositando un beso sobre el dorso de mi mano derecha, lance un suspiro y me mordí el labio.

-Esta bien, intentemos ser novios...pero nadie puede saberlo. - susurre antes de abalanzarme sobre él y atrapar sus labios. Caímos sobre el cesped por la efusividad de mi beso, y al separarnos Draco me hizo cosquillas sacando una risa de mi pecho.

...

-Intentare confiar en Sirius...- siseo Draco, sus manos seguían sobre mi cintura y aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas a pocos centimetros de distancia.

-¿Ves? Podemos comprendernos...- susurre bajando mis ojos a sus labios, me mordí el labio ante el deseo de volver a probar aquellos besos que sabian a chocolate...dulce chocolate.

-Hacia falta que te pusiera en tu sitio. - se burlo Draco mirandome intensamente, ejerciendo un agarre firme sobre mi cintura.

-Te estas ganando un buen golpe. - le amenace.

-Tu te estas ganando un buen beso...- me susurro él con una sonrisa, me tomo por sorpresa, pero estábamos tan cerca que ya me hallaba perdida en Malfoy.

-No te atreverías...- susurre, lo estaba deseando, quería retarlo hasta el punto que se viese obligado a cumplir su amenaza.

-Bien jugado Granger, pero no caeré en tu juego. - me dijo soltandome.

Desde mi posición en la silla le vi ponerse en pie. Me quede allí sobre el escritorio sintiendo como mi cuerpo temblaba imperceptiblemente, internamente estaba ocurriendo una tormenta en mi cuerpo. Me puse de pie rapidamente y sujete al rubio, que me estaba dando la espalda, del brazo. Él se giro a mirarme con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa ladeada. ¡Él estaba jugando, y yo queria seguirle el juego!

-Bien jugado, Malfoy. - susurre antes de rodear su cuello con mis manos, ponerme en puntas y atrapar sus labios entre los mios.

Cerre los ojos tan pronto sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, sabían exactamente igual que antes, un sabor a chocolate dulce. ¡Me encantaba ese chocolate! El rubio permaneció gelido en un inicio, pero luego me sujeto de la cintura acercándome mas a él. Me separe en busca de aire, pero Draco volvio a atrapar mis labios en un beso rápido dejándome saber que también lo habia deseado por mucho tiempo.

-Uno a cerro... - me dijo Draco en un susurro antes de salir de la oficina.

Me quede de pie, todavía perpleja ante lo que acababa de ocurrir y luego lleve mis dedos a mis labios. Aquellos dos besos habían sido...simplemente mejor de lo que me hubiese imaginado. Y aquella última frase me llevaba a confirmar lo que ya sabía, algo había salido mal en el hechizo desmemorizador que le arroje a Draco cuando iba a irme con Harry a buscar los horocruxes.

...

-Draco...- susurre cuando el caminaba hacía la puerta del salón de menesteres.

-¿Qué? - cuestionó sonriendo.

-Dos a uno. - le dije lanzándole una guiñada.

...

Draco estaba jugando...y yo sabía jugar muy bien ese juego.

"Recordar un buen momento es sentirse feliz de nuevo."

GABRIELA MISTRAL

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

PD: Si les gusto sigan la historia y dejen un comentario,, besos...


	10. ¿Vigilados?

Hello!

 **MARUVTA:** Hola! Poco a poco se iran resolviendo las incógnitas acerca dde las desapariciones xD En este capítulo habra avance entre Ron/Pansy :D Besos y espero disfrutes el capítulo.

 **crazzy76:** Hello! ¡Que bueno que te gusta el fic! *.* Besos..

* * *

¿Vigilados?

POV Ronald Weasley

Habían pasado dos días desde que vi a Hermione besandose con Harry, ellos me hablaban como si nada hubiese ocurrido, Incluso Hermione se disculpo conmigo por no poder llegar a nuestra comida; segun ella...había tenido un percance. Entre a trabajar temprano, Parkinson no se paso por mi oficina, así que estuve trabajando en el caso sólo, durante algunas horas. Cuando el reloj marco el medio día salí a almorzar a la cafeteria, Hermione y Harry no se encontraban allí...debían estar juntos. Un suspiro de resignación se escapo de mis labios mientras me sentaba a almorzar, tampoco había señales de mi hermana, solo Luna Lovegood estaba sentada junto a Longbotton, pero no tenia mucho animo para sentarme junto a ellos.

Me sente en una mesa aparte, en una esquina algo alejada del resto. Desde mi posición, Parkinson me quedaba de frente, la morena se encontraba hablando con la muchacha que atendía en el mostrador. Me lleve una sorpresa al verla sonreír, como si se tratase de una persona diferente a la que había conocido en Hogwarts...como si no fuese Pansy, cara Pug, Parkinson.

Estaba estudiando sus acciones cuando ella se dio la vuelta, sus inexpresivos ojos azules chocaron de manera extraña con los míos; desvíe la mirada inmediatamente y comencé a mirar mi plato de comida. Me dedique a comer en los siguientes minutos hasta que sentí pasos acercandose, levante el rostro y me encontré con la morena de azules ojos de pie con un pedazo de torta de chocolate. ¿Ahora qué quería? ¡Discutir con ella era lo último que deseaba!

-¿Puedo sentarme? - me pregunto rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres? - pregunte volviendo a mirar mi comida.

-Sentarme, comadreja. ¿Puedo?

-Hay mas mesas. - sentencie dando un sorbo a mi zumo de zanahorias. Pese a mis deseos, Parkinson se dejo caer en la silla delante de mí, colocando la torta que traía sobre la mesa.

-Weasley...- comenzó a decir

-Estoy de almuerzo, no tengo que soportarte. - la interrumpí.

-Solo quería disculparme por como te trate los otros días...no debi decir lo que dije sobre Granger y tu. - me dijo la morena y empujó el plato de torta hasta que quedo delante de mí.

-¿Es para mí? - cuestione señalando el plato.

-No esperes que te lo envuelva comadreja.- me dijo rodando los ojos.

-No tienes que disculparte, tenías razón. - respondí un poco nervioso, jamás pense que Parkinson se fuese a disculpar por gritarme. Ella jamás se disculpa, aún teniendo la culpa...es lo normal en una mortifaga ex Slytherin.

-Claro que tenía razón, pero no era la forma de decirlo. - comentó ella encogiendose de hombros, le sujete de la mano antes de que pudiese marcharse. Ella me miro levantando una ceja.

-No viniste a nuestra reunión ¿Ocurre algo?- cuestione soltando su mano, ella volvió a sentarse y cruzo las piernas.

-Estaba resolviendo unos asuntos...- comenzó a decirme, la percibí nerviosa.

-¿Problemas? - cuestioné.

-Siempre tengo problemas, Weasley, eso no debería sorprenderte. - me dijo encogiendose de hombros.

-¿Sabes? He pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste...- comencé a decir, Parkinson guardo silencio espectante, parecia realmente deseosa de escuchar mis palabras...aquello me tomo por sorpresa.

-Dejalo ser, solo olvidalo. -me dijo ella

-No, es que...

-Weasley...agachate... - me dijo la morena mirándome fijamente.

-¿Cómo? - cuestioné confundido.

-¿Por qué los griffindors nunca hacen lo que se les dice? - le escuche murmurar a Parkinson y se arrojó sobre mí, el impacto consiguió que callesemos al suelo en el preciso instante que un hechizo golpeaba la silla en la cual había estado sentada la morena.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué rayos fue eso? - cuestioné asustado mientras empujaba ligeramente a Parkinson para que se pusiese de pie.

-Ven, allá va. - me dijo Pansy sujetando mi brazo para que la siguiese. A nuestro alrededor todo el mundo se había asustado.

-¡Estoy de almuerzo! - me queje mientras tomaba un pedazo de la torta y seguía a Parkinson.

-Apresurate Weadley.- me dijo la morena sacando su varita, se movía con rapidez y presición, incluso me recordaba a Hermione, pero Parkinson tenía un aire mas peligroso a su alrededor.

-Eso intento. - comente limpiando mis manos de mi pantalón mientras corría.

-¿Cómo puedes comer en esta situación? - me pregunto la morena mientras nos acercabamos a un callejón, ni siquiera tengo claro a quien seguimos.

-¡Estaba en mi hora de almuerzo!- me excuse sacando mi varita.

-¡Hasta aquí llegaste! - grito Parkinson adelantándose y adentrándose en el callejón.

-Corre demasiado.- susurre corriendo mas de prisa.

Al llegar al callejón me encontre a Parkinson con la varita en mano apuntando a un hombre alto y delgado. El hombre tendría unos treinta años como máximo, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos oscuros, este, acorralado, no hizo más que levantar sus manos. Yo estaba mas resagado, con mi varita en mano y sin saber realmente si debía o no hacer algo.

-¿Qué sabes sobre los desaparecidos? ¿Por qué me seguías? - le escuche cuestionar a Pansy, arrugue el entrecejo confundido.

-No voy a decir nada.- sentenció el hombre.

-Tengo mis metodos para hacerte hablar.- siseo la morena, interrumpí antes de que fuese a arrojarle algún hechizo. ¡Oh a matarle o algo parecido!

-Pansy, tienes que llevarlo al departamento, no puedes llevar acabo un interrogatorio sin su autorización.- le dije sujetando la mano con la cual sujetaba su varita, ella quito la vista del hombre para mirarme, el tiempo suficiente para que él nos empujase y saliese corriendo. Pansy se tambaleó e incluso cayo al suelo, se levanto mas enojada que antes.

-¡Mira lo has hecho, comadreja!- me grito hechando a correr tras el desconocido.

-¡Espérame!- grite siguiendola, la alcance segundos luego, se nos había perdido el hombre, mejor dicho, a mi se me había perdido.

-Ven, por aquí...- me dijo Pansy, sujeto mi brazo y me arrastro hacía una calle desierta.

-Pansy, mejor volvemos.- susurre luego de un rato caminando, el hombre estaba a lo lejos, de vez en cuando miraba hacía atrás comprobando que no le seguíamos y Pansy tiraba de mí para que me escondiese.

Estabamos en medio de ese caos cuando, en una de esas que el hombre miro hacia atrás Pansy opto por abrazarme para pasar desapercibidos. Fue un abrazo extraño, que apenas duro lo suficiente para que el hombre no nos prestase atención. Pansy se alejo de inmediato y siguió andando, yo le seguí en silencio, nervioso enrealidad. ¿Por que de momento parecía que nos estamos dirigiendo a un lugar peligroso?

El hombre se perdió en un callejón, lo miramos desde cierta distancia. El miro a todos lados y empujó algunos ladrillos, se abrió un espacio y él se perdió por el mismo. Me quede consternado, aquel sujeto era extraño y no deseaba en ninguna manera ir trás él.

-Vamos.- me dijo Pansy tirando de mi brazo.

\- Preferiría quedarme aquí.- sentencie cuando nos detuvimos delante de la pared de ladrillos.

-Weasley, cállate. - me dijo Parkinson y la vi mover con rapidez los ladrillos, se hizo un espacio y Pansy tiro de mi para que entrasemos.

Aparecimos en un pasillo oscuro, la morena saco su varita e hizo un lumus. El lugar era húmedo, reinaba el silencio y no parecía haber nadie además de nosotros. Caminamos con rapidez y pasados algunos minutos llegamos a un lugar bastante amplio, algo así como una tienda gigante, en la que habían distintos puestos de venta. Algunos duendes caminaban de un lado a otro e incluso uno que otro gigante pasada de vez en cuando. Incluso vi algunos elfos, escuálidos y de feo rostro comprando algunas cosas.

\- Míralo allí.- me dijo Pansy señalando una escalera a lo lejos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- cuestione intentando abrirme paso entre los gruñones duendes y los puestos.

-No lo se, pero no preguntes mucho.- me dijo Pansy en un susurro mientras comenzábamos a subir las extensas escaleras que estaban lejos de los puestos.

\- Deberíamos desistir, no lo atraparemos. - le dije apresurando el paso.

-No queremos atraparlo, el nos llevará a donde esta su jefe. - susurro la morena, el hombre se perdió tras una puerta y cuando abrimos esta, no lo vimos...se nos había perdido.

-Es hora de regresar. - sentencie.

-Shh...ven. - susurro Pansy atravesando la puerta, caminamos en silencio por el largo pasillo desierto, al doblar en una esquina nos topamos de frente con Draco Malfoy. ¡Casi sufro un infarto!

-¿Qué haces aquí? - cuestionó Pansy sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? - cuestionó el rubio.

-Vengo siguiendo a un sujeto que nos ataco. - explicó la morena.

-Yo igual. - nos dijo el rubio.

-¿No te topaste con nadie camino aca? - cuestiono Pansy arrugando el entrecejo

-No, nadie. ¿Y ustedes?

-Nadie.

-Entonces ¿Dónde esta?- cuestionaron ambos ex Slytherins mirando hacia atras. Los mire confundido, me sentía raro allí junto a ellos, era como formar parte de los malos por primera vez en mi vida, era incluso atemorrizante. ¡Además ellos parecían entenderse! ¡Me encontraba confundido!

-Tiene que estar por aquí. - les escuche murmurar, en ese instante escuche un ruido en la pared, me acerque a la misma e incline mi oído para escuchar...parecía haber movimiento del otro lado.

-Oigan...- hable

-Ahora no Weasley.- siseo Parkinson.

-Pero...

-Silencio, Weasley. - sentenció Draco.

-Hay algo aca detrás. - les dije levantando un poco más la voz, ambos se detuvieron y se giraron a mirarme. Malfoy fue el primero en acercarse, reclino la oreja de la pared, se alejo un poco y lanzo un hechizo silencioso que consiguió aparecer una puerta.

-Al parecer has servido para algo. - me dijo Parkinson lanzándome una guiñada mientras atravesaba la puerta luego de Malfoy.

-Siempre he sido pieza clave - dije sonriendo

-Baja de la nube comadreja, no era para tanto. - comentó mordazmente Malfoy. Caminamos en silencio por el largo pasillo oscuro, iluminado por candelabros, al final del mismo había una puerta. Draco y Pansy inclinaron el oido de la misma, yo en cambio saque mi varita el hice el hechizo de orejas extensibles.

-No logro escuchar con claridad. - susurro Parkinson.

-Dejenme intentar. - les dije empujandolos ligeramente.

-Creo que les escucho. -susurre

-Claro, orejas extensibles. - le escuche murmurar a Draco y tras un movimiento de su varita también se acerco. Las voces del otro lado eran desconocidas, claramente reconocí cuatro voces diferentes de hombres y dos mujeres.

-¿Les han seguido? - cuestionaba una de las mujeres.

-Creo que los hemos perdido. - susurro uno de los hombres.

\- Sí, los perdimos. - siseo el otro.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¿Han dejado el paquete donde les mande? - cuestiono una voz, de momento parecia conocida, pero no conseguia recordar de donde.

-No, intente entrar al departamento pero tiene demasiada protección.- escuche decir

-Casi muero en el intento. - siseo una voz rasposa.

-Necesito que dejéis los paquetes en los lugares pertinentes, tenemos que inculpar a alguien. - dijo la voz femenina.

\- Volveremos a intentar...- se escucho movimiento adentro.

-Creo que debemos irnos. - susurre dando dos pasos atras.

-Anda, hay que darnos prisa. - susurro Draco, corrimos hacía la salida.

Salimos del pasillo en poco tiempo, no tardamos en mezclarnos con los duendes y elfos. Desde una de las tiendas, donde Pansy se detuvo a hablar con un gigante, pudimos observar como de aquella puerta cercana a la escalera salían dos hombres, uno muy alto y otro demasido bajito, les acompañaba una mujer casi de la estatura de Ginny y de cabello negro...por la distancia no logre verles con claridad.

-Vamos, ya me han dicho por dónde salir. - nos dijo Pansy.

-Uno de esos hombres estaba merodeando mi casa. - le comento Draco a Pansy.

-A mi intento matarme, no se que es lo que buscan. - comento Pansy

-El departamento nos ayudara...- me atreví a comentar.

\- ¡No! - gritaron ambos, me quede gélido, algunos elfos que estaban a nuestro alrededor nos miraron asustados.

-¿No? - cuestione confundido.

-Escucha comadreja, ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie. - me dijo Malfoy.

-No podemos quedarnos callados, ellos pueden ser peligrosos...

-Ni una sola palabra Weasley, por favor. - me pidió Parkinson

-Vale, no dire nada. - sentencie levantando mis manos.

-La hora de almuerzo termino hace rato, Potter debe estar buscándome. - le escuche susurrar a Malfoy mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca.

-Saldremos a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla hoy ¿Vendrás?- le dijo Pansy al rubio, estaban ignorando mi presencia.

-Creo que me pasaré por allí un rato. - le escuche decir a Draco.

-¿Vendrás comadreja? - cuestiono Parkinson girándose para mirarme.

-¿Yo? ¿Hablas conmigo? - cuestione mirando hacia atrás.

-Que gracioso eres Weasley. - comentó Malfoy

\- Sí, hablo contigo. Iremos a la casa encantaba de la señora Promper, puedes venir si quieres...- me dijo la pelinegra.

-Yo, puedo pasarme un rato por ahí. - comente sonriendo.

-Tengo que ir a donde Potter. Les veo luego.- susurro Malfoy y apresuro sus pasos rumbo a las escaleras.

\- ¿Piensas venir a trabajar en el caso o... iras a resolver tus asuntos?- cuestioné luego que Malfoy se hubiese ido.

-Vamos a mi oficina. - sentenció la morena echando a andar hacía la escalera.

-Pero... - comencé a decir señalando el asensor, por esta vez, tendría que seguirla a ella.

POV Hermione Granger

Llevaba una media hora sentada en la oficina de Harry esperándole, se había ido, supuestamente a enviar unos papeles y no había regresado. Me recline del asiento y cerre los ojos, estos últimos días habían sido completamente aburridos. Ronald se comporta extraño cuando estaba conmigo y con Harry, incluso en una ocasión le vi mirando mal a nuestro amigo pelinegro. No se que le ocurre, y realmente quisiera ayudarle, pero no parece que tenga muchas ganas de hablar sobre ello. ¡Es difícil comprenderle!

Por otro lado, Draco esta distante, tanto o mas que antes. Hable con él solo dos veces en lo que va de la semana. En ambas ocasiones me comentó de un hombre que estaba merodeando su casa y me pregunto acerca de los papeles que debía sacar del departamento. Aparte de eso, parecía evadir todo tema que nos involucrase a ambos. Intente, en ambas ocasiones preguntarle acerca del beso que compartimos, pero, sorprendentemente encontro la forma de irse sin responder.

 _-Estoy muy preocupado Granger, ese hombre del que te hable volvió a caminar cerca de casa. Me parece que esta vigilandome. - me dijo cuando nos encontramos a las afueras del departamento._ _-¿Has intentado hablar con él? ¿O seguirle?- cuestioné._ _\- Sí, intente seguirle una vez, pero simplemente desapareció. - me dijo pensativo._ _-Pero ¿Tienes protección alrededor de tu casa cierto?_ _\- Sí, por supuesto, estoy bien protegido pero...no me gusta sentirme vigilado.- me comentó, le observe en silencio, pensando en alguna forma de ayudarle._ _-¿Y...has averiguado algo de lo que te pedí? - me pregunto_ _-Trabajo en ello...- susurre_ _-Si te dieras un poco de prisa te lo agradecería. - me dijo lanzándome una guiñada._ _-Hago lo que puedo...estoy pensando en una forma de entrar a tomar los papeles sin acudir a la violencia. - respondí rodando los ojos._ _-Debo subir, nos vere..._ _-Espera...quería hablar contigo, de..._ _-Realmente debo irme.- me interrumpió, le sujete de la mano para detenerlo._ _-Pero realmente necesito hablar de lo que ocurrió en la oficina de..._ _\- ¡Mira la hora! Hablaremos luego. - me dijo y se perdió de mi vista sin darme una oportunidad para que hablase._ Estaba pensando en eso cuando la puerta de la oficina de Harry se abrió de golpe. Abrí los ojos y me gire hacia allí encontrándome a Draco de pie en el pórtico. Vestía una camisa negra, unos jeans y tenía sus rubios cabellos todo desacomodados, justo como aquel dia en Hyde Park. Me quede sentada en mi silla, justo frente al escritorio, y Malfoy también permaneció inmóvil en su posición, sus grises ojos me recorrieron inexpresivos.

-Buscaba a Potter. - susurro

\- Él viene en un momento, pasa. - le dije acomodándome en mi asiento, le vi dudar, su mano sujetaba todavía el pomo de la puerta.

-Mejor dile que pase por aquí.- me dijo el rubio.

-¡Pero quédate! ¡Él ya viene! - exclamé poniéndome de pie, Draco estaba por girarse, pero ante mi insistencia cerro la puerta y camino hasta sentarse en aquella silla contigua a la mía.

Tome una larga respiración antes de sentarme en mi silla, con el rabillo del ojo seguí los movimientos del rubio. Draco estaba mirando el suelo pensativo, tenía los dedos entrelazados y estaba dando punta pies en el suelo con insistencia. ¡Odiaba que hiciese eso! Ese ruido era muy molesto y solo conseguía ponerme de muy mal humor. Respire profundamente e intente ignorar el insesante golpe de su pie en el suelo.

-Entonces, ya que estamos solos...

-Shhh...estoy pensando.- me silencio el rubio cerrando los ojos.

-Ya que...

-Shh...silencio.- comento sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento.

-Dra...

-Granger...silencio.- me pidió colocando uno de sus dedos en mis labios, le mire intensamente, escudriñandole, él aparto su mano inmediatamente.

-Asi que, recuerdas...todo. - comenté.

-No, no todo. - susurro Malfoy sin mirarme.

-Bueno...te acuerdas de lo... nuestro. - comente nerviosa, pasados algunos segundos Draco abrió sus ojos, su mirada grisácea penetro profundamente en mi pecho.

\- Sí, se puede decir que recuerdo lo nuestro...

-¿Nunca lo olvidaste? - cuestione sorprendida.

\- Sí, lo olvide, pero...lo he comenzado a recordar poco a poco...por medio de sueños...es como si hubiese una caja fuerte en mi cabeza y de repente, de vez en cuando, alguien colocase la clave y un recuerdo saliese.- me comentó me rubio.

-¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a recordar?- cuestione.

-Hace unas semanas, por eso me atreví a pedirte ayuda.- respondió desviando la mirada.

-Y ¿Qué piensas de...tu pasado?- interrogue, él volvió a mirarme.

-En un principio, me asuste, pensaba que enloquecía cuando soñe que me estaba besando contigo. Estuve a punto de lanzarme un obliviate a mi mismo.- me dijo suspirando

\- ¿Por qué?- insistí.

-¿No es obvió? Eres Hermione Granger, mi mayor enemiga.- me dijo

-Tambien fui tu mayor amor...-me atreví a susurrar.

\- Sí, eso parece.- susurro él

-Lamento haberte besado, me deje llevar por...

-Por el pasado, lo sé...no debí recordarte esas cosas.- se disculpo el rubio.

-Exacto, por un momento, volví al pasado...- susurre

-Tranquila, no importa...si yo recordase todo probablemente también lo hubiese hecho...- me dijo Draco encogiendose de hombros. No podía creer que hablase de esa manera, como si no sintiese nada...como si recordase el pasado, pero los sentimientos siguiesen olvidados en la caja fuerte que guardaba sus recuerdos.

-¿No sentiste nada?- cuestioné inclinándome hacia él, le vi tensarse, quizás involuntariamente, pero se habia tensado. Reconocería aquel movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo de millas de distancia. ¡Estaba nervioso!

-No, no sentí nada.- sentenció negando levemente con la cabeza, me incline mas hacia él con mis ojos fijos en los suyos.

-¿Nada de nada?- insisti mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-Lo lamento, pero nada.- me dijo inclinándose del respaldar...como si huyese de mi. Me puse en pie algo enojada y tome una bocanada de aire mientras cerraba mis ojos, al abrirlos le pille mojando sus labios mientras me miraba.

-Pues yo sentí mucho.- me atrevi a decir, le vi tragar en seco y removerse inquiero en el asiento.

-Eso es normal, soy Draco Malfoy...- dijo alardeando.

-Y yo soy Hermione Granger.- susurre, me incline hacia él y atrape sus labios con los míos en un beso suave, lento, como aquellos que él solía decir que le encantaban. Draco no respondió en un inicio, pero pasados algunos segundos movio con avidez sus labios sobre los míos. Segundos luego me rodeo con sus brazos y tiro de mi para que me sentase en sus piernas.

-Sigo sin sentir nada ¿Entendido?- susurro separandose algunos centimetros de mis labios; no pude evitar sonreir mientras tomaba aire.

\- Sí, como digas.- susurre volviendo a atrapar sus labios, pase mis manos por su cuello, despeinandolo más de lo que ya estaba. Sabía que, aunque no recordase todo, Draco sentía algo; aunque lo negara.

-Harry van días desde su...- la voz de Daphne nos tomo por sorpresa, nos giramos hacía la puerta encontrándonos allí con la rubia y con Harry.

-Esto...bueno ¿Es mi oficina?- cuestionó Harry cerrando la puerta tras de si y mirando el lugar para comprobar que no se había confundido.

-¡Nosotros te estábamos esperando!- exclamé poniéndome en pie, sacudiendo nerviosamente mi ropa.

-Ustedes...- comenzó a decir Greengrass

\- Si, es que se me metió una cosa en el ojo y Granger...intentaba sacarla.- nos excuso Malfoy.

-Si, eso...creo que ya salió. - comente haciendome la que miraba hacia el ojo del rubio.

-Tambien tengo algo en el ojo ¿Me lo sacas Daphne? - cuestionó Harry lanzándole una guiñada, la rubia le miro levantando una ceja.

-Bromeaba...- se excuso Harry con rapidez.

\- Atiendelos a ellos, yo, puedo esperar. - dijo Greengras dirigiendo su mano hacía la puerta.

-No, tranquila Greengrass, yo solo necesito los papeles que Harry me iba a dar y luego me retiro. - le interrumpí.

\- ¡Los papeles! Estan aquí. - exclamó Harry y corrió a rebuscar en los cajones de su escritorio.

-Yo vine porque me dijiste que necesitabas verme. - le dijo Draco mientras él seguía buscando los papeles.

\- Si es acerca del caso de los Parkinson, pero sino te molesta preferiría hablar primero con Daphne. - le dijo Harry al rubio mientras me tendía los papeles, Draco asintió y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Yo te veo luego, Harry. - me despedí de inmediato yéndome tras el rubio, lo alcance cuando estaba llegando a su oficina.

-¿Se te perdio tu oficina? - me pregunto burlón entrando a su oficina.

-¿Por qué me mientes? - cuestione entrando tras él.

-No te miento. - me dijo sentándose en su escritorio.

-Si me mientes, sé que sentiste algo. -le dije cruzándome de brazos.

\- ¡No me culpes de tus errores! ¡Si no me hubieses borrado la memoria no estaría sufriendo este caos interno! - me dijo el rubio, sus ojos estaban fijos en los mios.

-Lo siento, me equivoque.- susurre bajando el rostro, pasados algunos segundos sentí una mano en mi barbilla levantándome el rosteo.

-Lo siento, no debí hablarte así. No se porque lo hiciste, pero...probablemente tuviste tus motivos.- me dijo el rubio.

-Puedo ayudarte a recordar...- me atreví a proponerle.

-Hay cosas mas importantes que atender ahora, Granger. Como las desapariciones...

\- Sí, tienes razón...- susurre

-¿Sabes? Ire a la casa encantada de la señora Promper esta noche, si quieres puedes venir.- me dijo el rubio.

\- Podría pasarme un rato por allí.- susurre sonriendo.

-Pero no significa que tengamos algo, castaña...es solo una reunión entre compañeros.- me advirtió

-¿Ira alguien más? - cuestione.

-Algunos amigos de Hogwarts, pero tranquila...no son peligrosos. - me dijo el rubio lanzándome una guiñada.

-Entonces... te vere alla...

-Si quieres paso a recogerte...para que no lleges sola. - me dijo el sentándose en su escritorio.

-¿Y no es una cita?- cuestioné burlona

-¿Quieres sacar provecho de un pobre hombre con falta de memoria? - me pregunto el rubio burlonamente.

\- Estare lista a las seis...- susurre.

-Cinco y treinta. - me dijo Draco

-Vale, cinco y treinta entonces. - susurre

-Cuidate, castaña, te veo en un rato. - me dijo antes de que saliese de la oficina.

"Oír con los ojos es una de las agudezas del amor"

WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

PD: Si te ha gustado el capítulo no olvides seguir la historia y dejar un comentario.

Besos


	11. Noche de lluvia

Hello!

 **MARUVTA:** Hola! jajaja poco a poco el rubio seguira recordando ¿Servira de algo? Quizas si quizás no jejeje...besos que disfrutes el capítulo.

* * *

Noche de Lluvia

P. O. V Harry Potter

-Junto a Hermione he estado estudiando las desapariciones, todo es muy confuso y lamentablemente aún no sabemos donde puedan estar los desaparecidos. Pero estuvimos hablando y Hermione dice que deberíamos revisar el departamento de Astoria, si ella te dijo que se quedaría ahí...quizás nunca salió sino que la sacaron. - le comenté a Dapnhe tendiendole la lista de desaparecidos. Había aumentado de tres a seis en muy poco tiempo.

-No tiene sentido, nuestro departamento esta protegido, nadie podría sacarla de ahí a menos que...se trate de alguien confiable que... - comentó Dapnhe pensativa.

-La misma Astoria le haya permitido entrar- complete sus palabras.

-¿Pero quién?- se cuestionó la rubia pensativa, estudie su ceño fruncido en silencio.

-No lo se, necesitaremos una lista de las personas en las que Astoria confiaba. - le dije tendiendole un pergamino para que anotara. Ella lo tomo y comenzo a escribir rápidamente...

-Son todos los que se me ocurren. - me dijo Daphne regresandome el pergamino.

-Hermione y yo los investigaremos...- susurre observando aquellos nombres.

-Gracias, si sabes algo avísame. - me dijo Greengrass y comenzó a ponerse en pie, la detuve antes de que fuese a irse.

-Estaba pensando...en ti esta mañana. - le dije sujetando su delicada y tersa mano.

-No comiences Harry. - me advirtió escondiendo su vista de mi.

-Daphne te quiero...- le dije sin soltar su mano.

-Yo no se si te quiero, Harry. No me hagas esto mas difícil...- sentenció la rubia zafandose de mi agarre con cierta brusquedad.

\- Sé que me quieres. - sentencie moviéndome con rapidez para interceptarla antes de que pudiese abandonar la oficina.

-Me hiciste mucho daño, Harry. - me dijo Daphne apretando el gesto, aquellos hermosos ojos seguían fríos, sin alegría.

-Te he pedido perdón. - le dije sujetando sus manos.

-¿Crees que un perdón lo arregla todo? ¡Un perdón no repara un corazon hecho pedazos, Potter! ¡Un perdón no me devuelve las lágrimas que derrame por tu culpa! ¡Un perdón no me hara olvidar todo el sufrimiento!- me grito la rubia y me empujó dispuesta a marcharse; la detuve instintivamente y la abrace con fuerza.

\- Sé que te hice daño pero, déjame ini...

-No me toques, Potter. ¡No somos nada! ¡Entiendelo! - sentenció la rubia empujandome con fuerza, antes de que pudiese replicar, ella ya estaba cerrando la puerta de mi oficina con un golpe seco y contundente.

-Soy un idiota. - susurre moviéndome hasta la ventana para abrir la cortina, con el único fin de permitirle al sol iluminar ligeramente el lugar.

Lance un suspiro y me deje caer en mi silla evaluando los papeles que Hermione y yo habíamos estado estudiando por días, en los mismos se encontraban las últimas localizaciones de los desaparecidos. Los habíamos visitado en los últimos días, pero no habíamos logrado un gran avance. Era como si, él o los culpables, no hubiesen dejado clavos sueltos. Suspire inclinado mi cabeza del escritorio...me merecía el desprecio de Daphne, pero no lo soportaba.

-¿Puedo?- levante la cabeza de mi escritorio encontrandome con Malfoy de pie en el pórtico de la puerta.

-Pasa.- sentencie acomodando los papeles que estaban esparcidos por el escritorio. Mi trabajo con Draco estaba un poco... paralizado y confuso.

-Estuve comparando algunas cartas que encontre en la mansión Parkinson con los relatos que Gago me ha contado y...tengo muchas dudas.- le comenté a Draco inclinándome hacía él. Tenía muchas dudas, mayormente con algunos relatos que estaban mal organizados o confusos.

\- Te advertí que ese elfo mentía.- sentenció Draco cruzándose de brazos, rode los ojos.

-No, los datos concuerdan, pero hay cabos sueltos...y...en las cartas hay dos tipos de caligrafía, bastantes parecidas pero diferentes.- le comenté acomodando mis espejuelos. Había estado estudiando las cartas por mucho tiempo y en definitiva debieron haber sido escritas por dos personas como mínimo.

-Potter, saca a ese elfo de tu casa antes de que sea tarde.- me advirtió Draco poniéndose en pie.

-No hemos terminado de hablar.- le dije levantándome al ver que comenaba a alejarse. ¡Malfoy siempre hace lo que quiere!

-No hay nada que hablar, oficialmente este caso esta estancado hasta que tus fuentes sean confiables. - sentenció el rubio caminando hacía la puerta. ¡Odiaba que tomase esa actitud!

-Malfoy, hoy no es un buen día para tus bromas.- le advertí

-No es broma, Potter. Hazme caso, saca al elfo y busquemos pistas reales. - me advirtió Draco antes de salir de mi oficina.

-¡Terminare enloqueciendo! - susurre llevándome las manos a la cabeza. Tras algunos minutos saque los papeles y comencé a repasar, debían haber pistas que estuviese pasando por alto.

Pase horas sentado en aquella silla, incluso dio la noche. Cerre la ventana cuando comenzó a caer una llovizna suave, Millicent se despidió hace algunos minutos, yo decidí permanecer en la oficina leyendo. Después de lo que Malfoy me dijo desconfío de Gago, no quiero llevar a mi departamento nada que tenga que ver con los desaparecidos. Tras un rato, el silencio sepulcral se rompió, escuche ruidos en el pasillo y me asome a comprobar que estuviese solo. Un rayo partió el cielo ocasionando que inconscientemente sintiese, internamente, un temblor; no sabía que hubiesen anunciado lluvia.

Guarde silencio para prestar mas atención a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor y me percate de que había una luz encendida en la oficina de Hermione. Saque mi varita y empuje con suavidad la puerta, me sorprendí al ver a Daphne sentada en una silla leyendo. Ella levanto la vista cuando puse un pie dentro de la oficina, me miro enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -me pregunto, me pareció que escondía algo entre los papeles, pero no me atrevi a cuestionar al respecto.

-Trabajo... ¿Y tú? - cuestioné

-Reviso las anotaciones sobre el caso de los Malfoy. - me dijo ella distante.

-Con este tiempo deberías estar en tu casa. - le dije cerrando la puerta detras de mí.

-Lo mismo digo. - respondió distante.

-Pensaba que temias a los rayos...- comenté acercándome, me detuve a pocos metros de distancia, hundiendo mis manos en los hondos bolsillos del pantalón.

-Hay cosas que se superan. - sentenció Daphne, ante el ruido de otro rayo percibí un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, supe que solo se estaba haciendo la chica dura.

-Daphne...

-Creo que fui muy clara contigo. - sentenció ella sin permitirme hablar. El ruido constante de la lluvia era más débil en esta oficina que en la mía propia. Probablemente, ella había lanzado algún hechizo que anulara levemente el ruido de la lluvia.

-No, creo que no lo fuiste. Sé que te hice daño, pero estoy arrepentido. Yo creía que hacía lo mejor para ambos. - le dije extendiendo mi mano hacía su mejilla, pero Daphne no tardo en ponerse de pie evitando el contacto.

-Siempre quieres pensar por otros, Potter. ¡Ese es el problema!- exclamó Greengrass, percibí inmediatamente su mal humor.

-¡Ya te he pedido perdón, mujer!- exclamé exasperado.

-No te he pedido que te disculpes, solo quiero que me dejes.- sentenció Daphne, el ruido de un rayo logro sobresaltarla y termino agarrandose de mi con fuerza.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí.- susurre sintiendo como todo su cuerpo estaba temblando; pese a su careta de chica dura, seguía siendo la misma.

-No quiero que estes aquí, Harry.- susurro ella e iba a alejarse cuando otro rayo consiguió que volviese a aferrarse fuertemente de mí. Le abracé con fuerza, justo como aquel día cuando por primera vez ella se mostro humana conmigo... como aquel día en el invernadero.

-Te quiero de todos modos. - susurre acariciando su cabello sin romper el abrazo.

-No lo sigas repitiendo, me estas haciendo daño. - susurro Daphne escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Me quede gélido al sentir que sus lágrimas comenzaban a mojar mi camisa. No quería hacerle mas daño, pero no podía simplemente resignarme a perderla.

-No llores. - susurre y moví una de mis manos para secar sus lagrimas, ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos se tomaron con los míos en un encuentro único: perfecto.

-¿Por qué simplemente no desistes? - me preguntó Daphne.

-Porque te amo. - susurre cerrando mis ojos y acercándome a sus labios, la sentí tensarse entre mis brazos, pero no se alejo en ningún momento.

Sus manos envolvieron con suavidad mi cuello en el preciso instante que nuestros labios se tocaron. Fue un contacto casi nulo, suave, era como recordar los bonitos días que vivimos. "Te quiero" susurre antes de besarla, ella atrapó con dulzura mis labios, e incluso me acerco mas hacía ella antes de intensificar aquel contacto. La abrace con fuerza, deseando que aquel beso fuese eterno.

-También me amas. - susurre cuando nos separamos.

-No lo se, pero... por ahora...vamos a iniciar de cero ¿Te parece? - me pregunto Greengrass apoyando su frente de la mía.

-Como quieras, todo sera como tu quieras. - susurre antes de volver a abrazarla.

-Tengo miedo...- susurro ella abrazandome con fuerza.

-Mientras yo este aquí nada malo te va a pasar. - susurre depositando un suave beso en su frente.

-¿Lo prometes? - me pregunto ella, me separe algunos centimetros para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo prometo. - susurre.

-Gracias, gracias por estar aquí, Harry. - me dijo ella antes de volver a esconder su rostro en mi cuello mientras me abrazaba. La rodee con mis brazos y deposite un casto beso en su cabello, daría mi vida por ella; jamás permitiría que algo malo le ocurriera.

-¿Por qué te has quedado aquí? - cuestioné en un susurro.

\- Sabía que lloveria, detesto estar sola en el departamento cuando llueve...Astoria era mi refugio, pero ella no esta. - susurro Daph con voz muy débil.

-Si quieres te acompaño a tu departamento. - me atreví a proponer.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí si no te importa. - me contestó ella.

-Pues me quedaré aquí contigo. - susurre abrazándole con fuerza.

P.O.V Ronald Weasley

La noche llego con rapidez, me fui solo hacía la madriguera luego de que Ginny me dijese que tenía planes para esta noche. Al aparecerme fui directamente hacia mi cuarto con la intención de buscar una toalla e irme a bañar. Minutos más tarde la estaba listo para bajar a la casa encantada de la señora Promper. Lo había dudado en varias ocasiones ha medida que el día avanzaba, después de todo, los que estarían allí probablemente no serían muy de mi agrado. Pero deseaba tomarme una cerveza de mantequilla aunque fuese solo, sentado en una esquina de aquel lugar.

\- ¿No cenas, cariño? - me preguntó mi madre cuando baje corriendo las escaleras, acomodando rápidamente mi cabello.

-No, quizás mas tarde. - comenté siguiendo de largo.

-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! - me detuve ante el grito de mi madre y volviendo sobre mis pies me asome a la cocina.

-¿Qué ocurre? - cuestioné

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? - me interrogó mi madre mientras revolvía lo que tenía dentro de un recipiente.

-Voy a la casa encantada de la señora Promper. - anucie rodando los ojos.

-Ten cuidado, ese lugar a veces es peligroso. - me advirtió mi madre arrugando el entrecrejo.

-Me se cuidar mujer, tranquila. - le dije acercándome para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-No regreses muy tarde. - me dijo sonriendo.

-Antes de que la campana toque las 12, estare aquí. - le dije volviendo a caminar fuera.

-¡Te guardaré comida! - le escuche decir a mi madre antes de desaparecerme.

¡Mi madre tenía motivos para preocuparse, en la casa encantada habían asesinado a mas de veinte magos en lo que va del año! Claro esta, no era culpa de los dueños ni del personal que sus clientes fuesen tan problemáticos. Adentre mis manos en los hondos bolsillos de mi pantalón y tuve que correr de prisa hacía la puerta del establecimiento a causa de la incesante lluvia que caía. El sitio tenía la misma fachada de siempre, la estructura era en ladrillo, tenía dos candelabros a la parte de afuera y un guardia corpulento que te lanzaba una mirada escrutadora cuando le pasabas por el lado.

-Esta fría. - susurre sacudiendome el agua que se había adherido a mi cabello.

El ruido y las risas comenzaban a escucharse desde que pasabas por el corto pasillo que te llevaba al centro del local. Había mucha gente, podría decirse que estaba bastante abarrotado. Me hice paso con dificultad hasta el mostrador y pedí una cerveza de mantequilla y un pedazo dde torta de calabaza...la señora Promper preparaba una torta deliciosa. Mis ojos vagaron por el lugar buscando un sitio donde sentarme a esperar mi orden.

En esas estaba, cuando me encontre con unos ojos azules que me estaban mirando fijamente. Jamás le había visto con otra ropa que no fuese aquellos pantalones de mezclilla y su camisa negra...debía admitir que aquel vestido negro con volantes le hacía lucir bastante bien. Parkinson estaba a lo lejos, sentada junto a Zabinni, cuando nuestros ojos se tocaron me hizo una señal con la mano para que me acercara. Camine vacilante hacía aquella mesa, después de todo, ellos son Slytherins y jamás se puede confiar en una serpiente.

-Hola.- le salude deteniéndome frente la mesa, habían varios rostros conocidos por mi, entre ellos Millicent y Crabbe estaban allí dialogando.

-Ven y sientate pelirrojo, no mordemos. - me dijo Parkinson haciéndose a un lado para que ocupara el lugar junto a ella, tome asiento aunque me hayaba algo incomodo.

\- Entonces estaba en medio del callejón, y apareció de la nada; era un horrible y espeluznante lobo. Se arrojo hacía mi pero... - contaba dramáticamente Zabinni, incluso le compraría aquella fanfarria.

-¡Desistió de comerte al percibir que apestabas! - sentenció Crabbe burlandose, me agradaba ese final.

-No lo estoy inventando, es una historia real. - sentenció el moreno dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Y Malfoy? - le pregunto a Parkinson al percatarme de que el rubio no llegaba.

-No lo se, debería estar aquí.- respondió la morena encogiendose de hombros; justo en ese instante el camarero se acerco trayendo en manos una bandeja que contenía una cerveza de mantequilla y una torta de calabaza. Moví mis manos de sobre la mesa para que el depositara la bandeja.

-Gracias... - susurre, Parkinson me miro arrugando el entrecejo. No pude evitar imitarla cuando el camarero paso de mi.

-Tenga, señorita. - anunció el mismo tendiendo la bandeja delante de Parkinson.

-Gracias. - respondió la morena sonriendo.

-Vaya...no sabía que también te gustase la torta de Promper. - comenté.

-¿Bromeas? Es la mejor. - sentenció la morena, me sorprendí ante su tono animado y alegre...pensaba que ella solo era capaz de ser amargada.

-Tenga, jóven. -la voz del camarero hizo que desviase mis ojos de Parkinson.

-Gracias. - susurre mientras el depositaba la bandeja delante de mi.

-Al parecer ordenamos lo mismo. - me comentó Parkinson dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

\- Si. - comente nerviosamente mientras rascaba mi cabeza, era un poco incómodo, pero a la vez se sentía bien hablar con la morena.

-¡Es Blaise time! - grito Zabinni llamando nuestra atención y se puso en pie, le vi caminar hacia una chica rubia.

-¿Qué hace?- cuestioné vienso su intento se ligar con la bonita chica de ojos verdes.

-El ridículo, como siempre. - sentenció Pansy encogiendose de hombros.

\- ¿Siempre es así? - cuestioné, comenzaba a sentir verguenza ajena.

\- Sí, de día y de noche...todos los días, las veinte y cuatro horas.- sentenció la morena con cierto toque de fingida tristeza.

-Que horrible. - susurre

-Vengo en un momento. - me dijo Parkinson poniendose de pie, la vi alejarse hacía un chico alto, de cabello negro. Les contemplé arrugando el entrecejo, él estaba de pie en la entrada, cuando ella se acerco, le abrazo y él giro sobre sus pies sin soltarla. Parecían muy amigos, incluso quizás pareja, no era un chico de por aquí eso era obvió.

-¿Oye, piensas retomar tu carrera como jugador de Quiddich? - la voz de Millicent me regreso a la realidad.

-No, no lo creo, estoy bien con mi trabajo. - comenté encogiendome de hombros.

-Eras un buen jugador antes de... ya sabes. - me dijo Bullstrode.

-Si, bueno, todos hicimos sacrificios. - respondí.

-¿Y el ajedrez? ¿Ya no te llama la atención? - siguió cuestionandome.

-Bueno, el tiempo no me alcanza para eso...- respondí.

-Si, trabajar con departamento es un poco complicado. - susurro Millicent.

-Sabes, realmente creo que mi deseo era ser jugador de Quiddich pero, bueno, esas cosas podría retomarlas luego. - comenté encogiendome de hombros.

-Siento la tardanza. - la voz de Parkinson nos interrumpió, me hice a un lado para que volviese a tomar asiento.

-¿Ya se fue el galan? - cuestionó Millicent mirando hacía la entrada.

\- ¡Hey! Cuidado con hecharle el ojo. - le advirtió Parkinson, sí, definitivamente debía ser su novio. Me sentía incómodo y no había motivo aparente.

-No seas celosa, Parkinson.- le dijo Bullstrode riendo.

-¡No deseo escuchar lo que opinas de mi hermano! - exclamó la morena rodando los ojos ¿Hermano? ¿Ella dijo hermano?

-¡Si ya se! No comentaré nada mas acerca del... bombón. - se burló Millicent, Pansy rodo los ojos.

-Parece que Malfoy no viene. - nos comentó Crabbe mirando su reloj de pulsura.

-Es raro, él nunca queda mal. - comentó Parkinson pensativa, yo tenía mi opinión con respecto al rubio ex slytherin. Claro que estando entre un montón de sus compañeros, no expresaria abiertamente lo que opinaba.

\- Quizás tuvo un percance. - comenté encogiendome de hombros.

-Probableme. - me apoyó Millicent, luego seguimos hablando. Me percate de que Bullstrode era muy agradable, incluso más de lo que me hubiese imagino, y eso que la odiaba cuando llego al departamento. Por otro lado, Parkinson es amable con todos, incluso esta siendo amable conmigo y es gracioso, a su manera, pero es graciosa. Me despedí cuando el reloj marco las once menos cuarto, y me fui de regreso a la madriguera.

P. O. V. Hermione Granger

Fui una de las últimas personas en abandonar el apartamento, solo Millicent y Harry seguían en sus puestos cuando me encamine al elevador. Estando en el elevador me encontre con un hombre de tez clara, no le había visto nunca, probablemente era muy nuevo en el lugar. Tenía el cabello blanco, pero no parecía pasar de los cincuenta años, sus ojos eran fríos, era una mirada bastante similar a la del padre de Draco.

Me quede observándole por el rabillo del ojo durante un rato, pensativa, hasta que bajando mis ojos hasta un carpatecio que traia. Leí en el, aquel nombre en letras plateadas: Acfred Montt. Lleve mis ojos del cartapacio al hombre sorprendida; entonces ese era el sujeto que Draco había visto. Estaba por comenzar una conversación con él cuando el ascensor se detuvo y tuve que salir del mismo. Aquel hombre lucía misterioso, en definitiva comprendía la actitud de Draco con respecto a él.

Cuando el reloj marco las cinco y cuarenta minutos todavía no había una sola señal que me diese a entender que Draco hubiese llegado a buscarme. Me deje caer en el sillón de mi departamento un poco enojada, y bastante desilucionada. ¡Me había dado plantón! Mire mi atuendo sintiéndome la chica mas tonta del mundo, Malfoy me escucharía cuando llegase a la oficina mañana. Me había tomado la molestia de arreglarme e incluso había sacado aquel vestido crema que mi madre me había regalado hace tres meses, era sencillo, pero me gustaba como lucía con el.

Lance un suspiro sacándome los zapatos y arrojandolos lejos. Crookshank subió al sillón y se recostó encima mío mirándome fijamente. Estaba enojada, pero mi pobre amiguito no tenía la culpa; era obvió que él había percibido mi mal humor en el ambiente. Deje que mi cabeza se inclinase hacía atras y cerre los ojos, me sorprendí al escuchar que alguien me llamaba por medio de la red flu.

-¿Quién? - cuestioné de mal humor tras un movimiento de mi varita.

-Granger, desastiva la seguridad para poder entrar. - era la voz de Draco, se escuchaba rasposa.

-Dame un segundo.- murmure empujando a Crookshank, mi amigo solto una queja mientras yo intentaba conseguir mis zapatos.

-Granger avanza.- me detuve ante aquel apuro, tenía una voz ronca, incluso adolorida. Moví mi varita dejando caer la seguridad del apartamento a la vez que conseguía mis zapatos. Estaba por colocarmelos cuando al guirarme, vi a Draco de pie en medio de mi sala todo mojado y con la ropa llena de fango. ¿Y a este que le ocurrió? Solte los zapatos, restándoles importancia y corrí rápidamente hacía el rubio.

-¡No! ¡Arruinarás el vestido!- exclamó Draco cuando estaba por terminar dede acercarne a él para ayudarle a caminar. El rubio extendió sus manos obligándome a retroceder. Me sonroje al pensar que se había fijado en el vestido que había seleccionado, pero realmente no me importaba si se arruinaba o no.

-Draco...- antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar las piernas del rubio cedieron y casi cae al suelo. Le sujete a tiempo para impedirlo, el peso fue demasiado en un inicio y pensé que terminaríamos ambos cayendo, pero cuando él me ayudo, dejando caer un peso mínimo sobre mí, conseguí balancearnos.

-Me siento muy mal...- me dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, tenía su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacía el suelo.

-Ven acuéstate en el sofa. - le dije dando cortos pasos hasta que logre tumbarlo sobre mi sillón. El solto una queja cuando intento acomodarse en el mismo.

-Creo que tengo un vidrio enterrado. - me dijo el rubio señalando su costado.

-Tengo que llevarte a un hospital. - sentencie dispuesta a buscar mis zapatos, Draco sujeto mi mano para que no me moviese, le mire confundida.

-No, solo sácame el vidrio para poder cerrar la herida. - me dijo él, sujetando firmemente mi mano.

-Pero... podría infectarse... - susurre insegura.

-No seas miedosa Granger, yo me hare responsable si se infecta. - sentenció el rubio tirando de la camisa sucia que traía.

-¡Oh Dios! - murmure viendo la fea cortadura que tenía en su costado, no había mucha sangre, pero probablemente era porque el vidrio seguía allí injertado; apenas una minuscula parte del mismo era visible.

\- ¿Tienes algo para desinfectar? - cuestionó el rubio acomodándose en el sillón, un gesto de dolor atravesó su cara; estaba adolorido, de eso no tenía la mínima duda.

-Tengo una pócima que servira. - murmure corriendo al baño, la tenía solo por si ocurría una emergencia. Tras abrir el armario, rebusque entre los frascos hasta sacar aquel que contenía un líquido color carmesí.

-¡Avanza Granger! - exclamyo Draco.

-Ya, aquí estoy. - sentencie apresurando mis pasos hasta llegar nuevamente a la sala, le tendi el frasco insegura, él se aplico un poco de forma poco delicada.

-A la cuenta de tres sacas el vidrio. - me dijo el rubio sujetando el frasco, estaba sudando, y tenía la respiración acelerada.

\- Pero...

-1...2

-¡Espera! ¿Y si te hago daño? - cuestioné nerviosa, estaba al borde de una crisis.

-No me haras daño. - me dijo mordiendo su labio inferior, probablemente para esconder un quejido.

-Esta bien... - susurre

-1...2...

-¡Espera! ¿Y si te desangras? ¿Y si saco el vidrio y queda otro pedazo adentro? -interrogue asustada, tenía demasiadas hipotesis en mi cabeza.

-¡Granger solo saca el vidrio! - exclamó el exasperado.

-1...- no hubo llegado al dos, cuando yo extendí mi mano y tire del pedazo de vidrio con dificultad. Draco se sujeto al sillón con fuerza y dejo que su cabeza callese hacía atras, un grito de dolor rompió su garganta de inmediato.

-Falta poco, aguanta. - susurre moviéndome con delicadeza, no quería hacerle más daño. Cuando hube sacado el grueso pedazo que se le había incrustrado, la sangre comenzó a fluir.

-¡No conté hasta tres! - exclamó el rubio mordiendo su labio.

-Draco es demasiada sangre. - susurre rebuscando mi varita en el suelo. ¿Dónde la había dejado?

\- Búscame un pañuelo, o algo. - susurro Draco, le vi tenderse cual largo en el sillón, con su varita en mano; corrí al armario y traje una de mis camisas.

-Sujeta. - me dijo el rubio tendiendome el frasco antes de hacer presión con mi camisa en su herida.

-Tengo miedo... - susurre con el frasco entre mis manos.

-Tranquila, ya paso lo peor. - me dijo él volviendo a sujetar el frasco, le vi verterlo con dificultad en su herida y luego dejar caer el resto en el mueble.

-¡Avanza y cierra esa herida! - le grite nerviosa.

\- Pensé que tu sabías cerrarla. - me dijo el rubio lanzándome una guiñada, claro apenas tenía fuerzas.

-¡Lo hubieses dicho antes! - exclamé volviendo a buscar mi varita, tras algunos segundos la haye.

\- Desearía que avanzaras...- murmuró, rode los ojos.

Tras algunos segundos murmure aquel hechizo que había aprendido hace algún tiempo y la herida comenzó a cerrar. Draco dejo que su cabeza reposase sobre una de las pequeñas almohadas del sillón mientras su herida cerraba. Lance un suspiro cuando vi que la herida se volvía simplemente una linea rosada que en poco tiempo desaparecería.

-Casi no la cuento...- susurro el rubio riendo, yo seguía de rodillas delante del, preocupada para que negar.

-¿Qué te ocurrio? - cuestioné arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Había un hombre fuera de casa, salí a hablar con él, quería intentar obtener información. No me dejo hablar, traía un objeto de cristal, no se para que, en nuestra pelea se le rompió. Logre quitarle su varita pero consiguió herirme. - me explicó Draco con los ojos cerrados.

Me quede observándolo, tenía la respiración mas relajada, eso me tranquilizaba. Pase mis ojos por su cabello notando que seguía húmedo y algo de fango se le habia adherido. Al igual su torso, estaba ligeramente sucio y el pantalón estaba hecho un asco. Aun así, conservaba un aire tranquilo, frío, relajado.

-No sabía a quien mas acudir...- susurro Draco.

\- Deberías sacarte ese pantalón...tengo ropa de mi papa aquí, te quedara grande pero...te sera útil. - le dije poniéndome de pie.

-Tranquila, ya me voy. - sentenció él, e iba a ponerse de pie. Puse mis manos sobre su torso impidiéndole levantarse, me sonroje al percatarme de que su piel seguia igual de cálida, me recorde de la vez que nos escapamos a la laguna, fue la primera vez que le ví sin su túnica Slytherin, según él, porque nadie debe bañarse en una laguna con camisa. ¡Por su puesto, yo sí lo había hecho!

-No creo que debas irte, sería peligroso. - le dije sacando mis manos de su pecho antes de de fuese a cometer una locura.

-Vale. Creo que necesito bañarme. - me dijo el rubio mirándose.

-Eh, si, deberías. Déjame te ayudo a llegar a la ducha.- le dije poniéndome en pie, él se sento con cierta dificultad, era obvió que aún no estaba muy bien.

-Mira tu ropa. ¡Ahora es un desastre! - comentó el rubio reclinandose de mí para poder caminar hacia el baño. Baje mi mirada para recorrer mi vestimenta, tenía algo de fango, producto de estar cerca del rubio y algo de sangre que me había caído al sacar el vidrio. ¡Sí, era un desastre!

-No importa, es solo un traje. - susurre encogiendome de hombros mientras le dirigía al baño.

-Te compraré otro, tienes mi palabra. - me dijo mientras yo abría la puerta del baño para que él entrase.

\- No tienes que comprarme otro, no exageres. - le dije, Draco se apoyo de la pared del baño mientras yo encendía la ducha.

-¿También piensas lavarme la espalda? - cuestionó burlonamente, no pude evitar sonrojarme, mis ojos viajaron hacía el torso descubierto del rubio inconscientemente.

-Creo que puedes solo. - susurre nerviosa caminando hacia la puerta del baño, sali de inmediato. Me recline de la puerta con los ojos cerrados, un suspiro escapo de mis labios y luego me encamine hacía mi cuarto a buscar aquella ropa que mi padre había olvidado un día que vino a visitarme.

Minutos luego, y luego de dejar rápidamente la ropa en una esquina del baño, me encamine hacía la sala escuchando el ruido que hacia la ducha. Al contemplar el mueble y la alfombra solo pude suspirar, Crookshank se había recostado en el otro sillón y me miraba con sus enormes ojos. ¡Que desastre! Levante mi varita y con un movimiento limpie la alfombra y el sillón...era uno de los beneficios de conocer tantos hechizos.

-Creo que tendremos compañia hoy.- susurre sentándome en el sillón recién limpiado, mi peludo amigo no tardo en recostarse sobre mi regazo y soltar un maullido de agrado.

"Me quieres, pero aún no lo sabes."

ERNEST HEMINGWAY

* * *

¿Que les ha parecido?

PD: Si te gusto el capítulo no olvides seguir la historia y dejar un cometario... Besos


	12. Lluva de recuerdos

Hola! Gracias todos los que siguen la historia! Besos!

* * *

Vi38: Hello! *.*

MARUVTA: Hello! Estoy bien y tuu? :D jajaja yeah va a ver Ron/Pansy haha XD A ver si Harry no la riega jejeje Bueno no todo le podia salir bien a la parejita XD Besos.

crazzy76: Hello! ¿Bellatrix? hahaha podría en jaajaja Besos.

* * *

Lluvia de Recuerdos

P. O. V Hermione Granger

-Esta ropa es extraña. - me gire al escuchar a Draco, el rubio caminaba apoyándose ligeramente de la pared. Traía la pijama de líneas rojas y blancas que mi padre había olvidado aquí. Como había previsto le quedaba algo grande, pero le ayudaría a mantenerse caliente durante una noche tan fría.

-¿Qué tiene la ropa? - cuestioné levantándome para ayudarle a sentarse en el sillón, él se dejo caer mientras miraba la ropa algo consternado.

-Es...ropa Muggle. - susurro tras repasarlo un rato, le vi arrugar el entrecejo mientras tocaba la ropa que traía puesta, no sabría si su gesto era de asco o de curiosidad.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo la ropa muggle? - cuestioné rodando los ojos, el seguía siendo un Malfoy después de todo.

-Pues que es Muggle. - sentenció encogiendose de hombros, como si aquella fuese una respuesta bastante clara que no requiriera explicación alguna en su lógica "sangre pura".

-¿Y? - insistí rodando los ojos nuevamente.

-Nunca me había colocado algo muggle. - me dijo sin mirarme, sus hermosos ojos plateados estaban ahora inspeccionando mi hogar.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. - sentencie sentándome junto a él, Crookshank no tardo en volver a acomodarse sobre mi regazo, acaricie su pelaje mientras él maullaba alegremente.

-¿Qué clase de cosa horripilante es esa? - cuestionó el rubio mirando con desagrado a mi pequeño y hermoso amigo. ¡Jamás se habían llevado bien!

-¡Oye! No le digas esas cosas, le ofenderas.- le advertí a Malfoy, él levanto una ceja.

-¿No había un gato mas feo cuando fuiste a comprarlo? - insistió el rubio con cierto desagrado.

-No, no te tenían a la venta. - dije mordaz, no tenía porqué hablar asi de mi hermoso Crookshank, él era un gato excelente y un buen amigo.

-¡No te enojes, Granger! Déjame cargar a la horrible bola de pelos naranjas. - me dijo extendiendo sus manos hacía mi amigo.

-No deberías... - comencé a decir esperando que mi amigo le atacara, pero para mi sombresa, mi gato simplemente se paso hacía el regazo de Draco sin protesta alguna; incluso se acomodo y cerro los ojos.

-Al parecer me adora más que a ti. - sentenció Draco burlón.

-Ya quisieras, solo te tiene lastima porque vio que llegaste moribundo. - respondí poniéndome en pie.

-Realmente lamento lo del traje. - me volvió a repetir el rubio, volví a mirarme, había olvidado que debía darme un baño.

\- Olvídalo rubio, todo esta bien. - le dije sonriendo.

-Estoy en deuda contigo, Granger. - me dijo Draco, extendió una mano para sujetar mi mano derecha; un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando su mano toco la mía.

-No estas en deuda, con un gracias basta.- respondí dedicándole una sonrisa.

-No eso no es suficiente. Pídeme lo que sea y te lo concedere. - me dijo Draco sin soltar mi mano, en sus ojos, vi reflejada la sinceridad de sus palabras. De manera inconsciente un batallón de ideas para cobrar mi favor me pasaron la mente, algunas muy locas, otras demasiado bobas e incluso algunas que me sacarían sonrojos.

\- Solo olvídalo, no tienes que darme nada. - le dije sonriendo, tenía algunas peticiones en mi mente, pero las ignoraria hasta la saciedad.

-Como prefieras, pero si algun día necesitas algo, solo pídelo. - me dijo el rubio antes de soltar mi mano. ¿Contaría pedirle que me besara?

-Voy...a darme un baño. ¿Esperas aquí? - cuestioné señalando la puerta del baño.

\- Sí, aunque realmente no quiero molestar...

\- No molestas, y no dejare que te vayas. No podría dormir si no te cuido hasta que este segura de que estas fuera de peligro. - sentencie caminando hacía el baño.

-Estare aquí entonces. - me dijo el rubio acariciando a Crookshank.

Me adentre en el baño y encendí la ducha con agua fría. Pase mas tiempo del necesario en la ducha, porque me encontraba pensando en si podría resistir toda una noche con el rubio sin que mis instintos no me jugasen una mala broma. Tras un rato, gire la llave y el agua ceso. Tras un rato pensando, me coloque mi pijama y salí del baño secando mi cabello con la toalla mientras me dirigía a la sala. Al llegar allí, me detuve en silencio a pocos metros del sillón donde el rubio estaba recostado.

\- Eres un gato con suerte ¿Eh? Tienes una dueña muy linda. - le escuche comentar a Draco, no podía verle, lo que quería decir que estaba acostado hablando con Crookshank.

-Algo me dice que tu y yo no eramos muy buenos amigos. - siguió hablando Draco, al parecer creyéndo que solo él y Crookshank estaban en la sala. Antes de que siguiese hablando decidí hacer ruido para que supiese que había salido del baño.

-Hace algo de frío. - comenté dejando la toalla con la cual me secaba el cabello sobre una mesa y caminando hasta sentarme en el sillón delante del rubio.

-Bonita pijama, Granger. - se burló Draco, estaba recostado con Crookshank sobre su pecho y una mano detras de su nuca.

\- Estas en mi casa, rubio. Mi casa, mis reglas...cero sarcasmo por favor. - sentecie rodando los ojos.

-Tendre que quedarme callado durante toda la noche entonces. - comentó él acariciando a mi gato, este solto un maullido de agrado. ¿Y por qué él recibía la mejor parte?

-¿Tienes hambre?- interrogue.

-No.- respondió el rubio

\- ¿Sed? - insistí, él se limitó a asentir, me levante a ver que tenía en la nevera.

-¿Zumo de Zanahoria o de frutas? - cuestioné

-El que quieras. - respondió Draco, le serví un vaso de zumo de frutas y me sente a observarlo mientras bebía.

-Te aconsejaría sacarte a Crook...- fue tarde, mi gato se movió y logro derribar algo del zumo de Draco sobre la camisa de la pijama.

\- Que desastre.- susurró el rubio desabrochando los botones.

-Deja ver si consigo otra. - dije poniéndome en pie, la mano de Draco sobre la mía me detuve.

\- Olvídalo, no la necesito. - me dijo colocando la camisa en el suelo y volviendo a recostarse en el sillón.

-Te dara frío...- insistí

-De todas formas no duermo con camisa. ¡Nadie debería dormir con camisa! - exclamó el rubio, nuevamente, me recordó aquel día.

...

 _Era un día cálido en Hogwarts, uno de esos sábados en los cuales realmente no hay nada que hacer. Me había escapado de la vigilancia de mis amigos y me dirigía corriendo hacía la laguna en la cual debía encontrarme con Draco. Estaba llegando cuando le escuche murmurar algo, me escondí para ver si estaba con alguien más pero parecía estar solo. Estaba dándome la espalda, la mayoría de su ropa yacía en el suelo; apenas vestía unos cortos negros._

 _\- Pensaba que no llegarías. - me dijo con una sonrisa cuando me deje ver, era una de esas sonrisas que me hacían olvidar que era un Slytherin._

 _-Tuve dificultades escapando de Ronald. - le comenté intentado solo mirar su rostro._

 _-¿Y ese sonrojo? - me cuestionó acercándose, pasando la yema de sus dedos por mis mejillas. No hacía calor pero yo comenzaba a sentirme algo azorada._

 _-¡Que estas casi desnudo, Draco! - me queje empujándole ligeramente para que no siguiese tan cerca; él soltó una carcajada._

 _-Solo me he sacado la camisa ¡Nadie debe meterse al agua con camisa! - me dijo burlonamente._

 _-¡Como sea! - exclamé alejándome ligeramente._

 _-Vamos al agua. - me dijo corriendo hacía la laguna._

 _..._

-¿Y esa sonrisa? - la voz de Draco me saco de mis recuerdos.

-Nada, recordando. - susurre escondiendo la sonrisa que deseaba reposar sobre mis labios.

-¿Qué recordabas? - me preguntó el rubio inclinándose hacía mí.

-Es...es algo bobo...- dije algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Estoy en ese recuerdo? - me interrogó sin apartar de mi su mirada.

\- Sí, estas. - susurre mirándole fijamente, me pareció que se sonrojo, pero lo escondió bastante bien.

\- Cuéntame entonces. - insistió.

\- Quizás no te interese. - susurre nerviosa.

-Esta es tu oportunidad para ayudarme a recordar...no tengo algo mejor que hacer. - me dijo Draco guiñandome un ojo.

-Fue un día que nos escapamos a la laguna...la pasamos muy bien...

...

 _-¡Voy a por un vaso de zumo! - le dije a Draco saliendo del agua y caminando hasta mi bolso, el cual, había colocado junto al que trajo el rubio._

 _\- Eres linda.- la voz de Draco cerca de mi oído me sobresalto, di un pequeño salto nerviosa y me gire encontrándome con él a pocos centímetros._

 _-Gracias. - susurre acomodando un mechón de mi húmedo cabello tras mi oreja e inconscientemente pasando los ojos por el cuerpo mojado de Draco._

 _-¡Abrazo! - grito Draco y sorpresivamente me envolvió con sus brazos, pegué un grito de sorpresa cuando me tomo en sus brazos elevándome del suelo._

 _-¡Eres un bobo! - le dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos al no estar en el suelo._

 _-Un bobo que te agrada.- me dijo guiñándome_

 _-Un bobo al que amo. - susurre sonrojada, baje la mirada un segundo, pero me percate de que el rubio se estaba acercando a mi rostro, así que no tarde en terminar el espacio que nos separaba y atrapar sus labios en un beso._

 _-Hermione...también te amo. - me dijo Draco y me dejo en el suelo, lo abrace con fuerza._

 _-No importa lo que pase...estaremos juntos.- susurre sin romper nuestro abrazo, él se alejo un poco para mirarme a los ojos._

 _-¿Lo prometes? -me pregunto._

 _-Solo si tu también lo prometes. - le dije sonriendo._

 _-Prometo que pase lo que pase...siempre estaré contigo. - me dijo Draco dándome un corto beso en los labios._

 _\- También lo prometo. - susurre_

 _-Hermione...- me dijo sonriendo juguetonamente._

 _-Lo que estes planeando...descartalo. - le advertí alejándome, no lo suficientemente rápido, porque el rubio me cargo dispuesto a lanzarme al agua._

 _..._

-Quisiera recordar esos momentos. - me interrumpió Draco mirándome fijamente desde su posición en mi sillón.

\- Cuéntame que recuerdas- le dije colocando mis piernas a la altura de mi pecho.

-Recuerdo una noche en la sala multipropósito, no la recuerdo por completo, pero se que cuando llege estabas llorando. Te pregunte que te ocurría pero solo seguías llorando...luego todo se vuelve oscuro...un poco confuso.- me dijo Draco, yo recordaba ese día con claridad... fue el día que le borre la memoria.

-Ojala ese día no existiera...

 _Tenía una misión, teníamos un plan, o por lo menos yo lo tenía; no sabía si regresaría viva del mismo. Harry había descubierto mi relación con Draco hace unas semanas y luego de enojarse por mis mentiras la había aceptado. Fue al único que consulte antes de tomar la decisión de borrarle la memoria al que, en ese momento, era mi novio. Era muy oscura aquella noche, era una de nuestras comunes reuniones, y yo sabía que sería la última._

 _Por eso, mientras veía que pasaban los minutos y que pronto llegaría el momento comencé a llorar. Draco llego antes de lo previsto ese día, yo me hallaba sumergida entre mis lágrimas y mis dudas, por lo cual, no me percate de su presencia hasta que sentí unos brazos rodearme. Levante el rostro encontrándome con la mirada preocupada del rubio._

 _\- ¿Qué te ocurre, bonita? - me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla, su voz era suave; el siempre me decía que odiaba verme llorando._

 _-Nada, estoy bien. - intenté mentir mientras me ponía de pie y le daba la espalda._

 _\- No estas bien, Mione. Estas temblando y llorando como si algo muy malo hubiese ocurrido. - me dijo Draco mientras me abrazaba por la espalda._

 _-Draco...Te amo ¿Sabes?- cuestioné cerrando los ojos, una lágrima me recorrió la mejilla._

 _-También te amo, Mione. - me dijo él, me gire a mirarle, se veía preocupado._

 _-Te amo y quiero lo mejor para ti. - susurre abrazándolo._

 _-¿Qué te ocurre? - me preguntó él alejándose para mirarme a los ojos, otra lágrima me recorrió la mejilla._

 _\- ¿Podrías besarme? - supliqué mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas, Draco las iba secando con la yema de sus dedos._

 _-Dime que ocurre. - insistió._

 _\- Bésame por favor...- supliqué mientras sacaba mi varita del bolsillo de mi túnica. Draco movió una de sus manos a mi cintura y me acerco con lentitud hacia él, su otra mano seguía sobre mi mejilla. Sus labios tocaron con suavidad los míos, se movía con delicadeza, como si tocase una flor. Mordí con delicadez su labio inferior deseando alargar el momento, pero pronto él comenzó a alejarse. Mientras se alejaba le arroje un hechizo que le hizo caer inconsciente._

 _Le sujete pero de todas formas terminó yéndose al suelo. Con lágrimas en los ojos me arrodille delante de su cuerpo. Había llegado la hora...y no estaba lista. Murmure el hechizo entre lágrimas, deseando en el fondo de mi pecho que...si sobrevivía a la guerra...pudiese volver a enamorar a Draco Malfoy. Porque estaba claro, que yo jamás podría olvidarle._

 _..._

\- ¿Eramos novios aun sabiendo que eramos enemigos? - me interrogó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

\- Decidimos ignorar nuestros bandos...solo nos importaba nuestro amor. - le comenté.

\- ¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste de vuestro lado en la guerra? - me interrogó

\- Sentí deseos de correr y... - detuve mis palabras al percatarme de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

\- ¿Correr y? - cuestionó mirándome intensamente.

-Y besarte. - susurre mirándolo fijamente, le vi bajar sus ojos a mis labios y luego simplemente desviar la vista.

\- ¿Sabes? También recuerdo una vez que llegaste a la sala multipropósito gritándome que si quería dejarte no me lo impedirías. - me comentó el rubio sin mirarme a los ojos, parecía nervioso, como buscando cambiar el tema.

-Si, ese día estaba muy enojada. - comenté riendo.

-¿Por qué? Aún no lo tengo claro. - me dijo el rubio.

-Astoria Greengrass. - susurre encogiendome de hombros, Draco me miro confundido.

-Te comió la boca delante de todos...incluída yo. - le dije... no pude evitar revivir aquella escena.

...

 _Era a finales de diciembre, me encontraba con mi grupo de amigos entrando al gran salón para la cena. Draco estaba allí, muy cerca de la entrada hablando con un grupo de chicas. Nosotros teníamos que cruzarnos con ellos para ir a mi nuestra mesa así que pensaba aprovechar y cruzar palabras con él, pero Draco no me había visto entrar. El rubio me estaba dando la espalda; estábamos muy cerca de ellos cuando ocurrió aquello._

 _\- No te atreverías.- comentó Parkinson burlonamente, y para mi sorpresa Astoria sujeto a Draco de la túnica y lo beso. Yo me encontraba pasando por el lado de ellos cuando lo hizo. Apresure mis pasos hacía mi mesa muy enojada, recuerdo que incluso pensé en dejar a Draco esperándome en la sala multipropósito, pero luego tuve una mejor idea._

 _-¡Terminamos! ¡Puedes ir y besarte con quien quieras! - grite furiosa cuando en la sala multipropósitos el rubio llego con una sonrisa y se disponía a abrazarme._

 _-¿Qué dices? - cuestionó confundido._

 _-¡Que eres libre de irte con otra! - sentencie y estaba dispuesta a marcharme._

 _-¡No quiero a otra! - me dijo Draco sujetando mi brazo para que detuviese mis pasos._

 _-¡En la cena no decías eso! - exclamé enojada, Draco se llevo una mano al rostro._

 _-Me tomo desprevenido._

 _-¡No te excuses! ¡Lo disfrutaste! - exclamé furiosa._

 _-Hermione no lo disfrute...- comenzó a decirme_

 _-¡No mientas! - exclamé dándole golpes con mi mano en el pecho, él me miraba fijamente sonriendo._

 _-Te amo. - me dijo sin dejar de sonreír, aquellas palabras simplemente me desarmaron._

 _-¿No te gusta Greengrass? - cuestioné_

 _-Te amo. - volvió a decirme y me acerco a él atrapando mi labios._

 _..._

-Me parece que eras demasiado celosa y exagerada. - comentó Draco, deje salir una carcajada.

-Tu eres peor que yo. - dije riendo.

-Claro que no. - sentenció el rubio arrogantemente.

\- ¿Te refresco la memoria? - cuestioné riendo.

-Estoy esperando que lo hagas. - me dijo él lanzándome una guiñada.

-Lo recuerdo como si fuese hoy...

...

 _Mi lugar preferido en Hogwarts era la biblioteca, y muchos lo sabían, casi todos mis compañeros sabían donde buscarme si me necesitaban. Ese día en especial, Mclaggen me había pedido ayuda para un hechizo, no era peligroso y no había que utilizar mucho espacio, por lo cual le dije que viniese a la biblioteca. Estuvimos una hora ensayando lejos de la señora Pince. En medio de esa hora tuve que, en más de una ocasión, acercarme bastante al chico para explicarle el movimiento de su varita. Mclaggen se fue tan pronto consiguió dominarlo, un gracias y un repentino beso en la mejilla fue todo lo que hizo antes de irse; yo volví a sentarme en mi mesa._

 _Estaba deseosa de poder sumergirme entre las letras, tenía algunas tarea y deseaba adelantar lo más posible. Estaba comenzando a adentrarme en mi mundo cuando una mano sujeto mi brazo para que me levantase, me tomo por sorpresa, pero me tranquilice al ver que se trataba de Draco. El rubio sujeto mi mano y me arrastró hasta la parte mas escondida de la biblioteca._

 _-¿Pasa algo? - cuestioné, él no solía venir a verme a la biblioteca, por eso de evitar que nos descubriesen. Draco no respondió, estaba pensativo y eso me intrigaba._

 _-¿Draco te sientes bien? - cuestioné._

 _-¿Por qué Mclaggen te beso? - me preguntó enojado._

 _-¿Qué? - cuestione confundida._

 _-¡Los he visto! - me dijo_

 _-Que lindo eres, estas celoso. - susurre divertida._

 _-No te hagas la graciosa, Hermione. ¿Desde cuándo? - insistió aun más enojado._

 _-Draco me beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento. - le dije rodando los ojos._

 _-No tenía que besarte la mejilla, pronto quera besarte los labios. - dijo enojado._

 _\- Solo tu tienes ese privilegio. - le dije extendiendo mi mano para acariciar su mejilla._

 _-¿Segura? - cuestionó él sujetando mi cintura._

 _\- Estoy esperando que me beses y dejes de jugar al celoso. - le dije sonriendo._

 _-No estoy celoso. - me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla._

 _-¿Y eso qué fue? - cuestione señalando el insípido beso que me había dado._

 _-Un beso. - respondió encogiéndose de hombros, le empuje haciéndole chocar con el largo estandarte de libros, busque su mirada pero no la halle en ningún momento. Me incliné hacía él, pero no recibí respuesta, seguía con los brazos caídos a sus costados y sin mirarme._

 _-¿Una escena de celos, Malfoy? ¿De verdad? - cuestioné_

 _-Vi como te miraba. - me respondió_

 _-¿Y vez como yo te miro? - cuestioné, él dejo de mirar los libros y me miro fijamente._

 _-Si, pero también..._

 _-Draco, mírate. Estaría loca si teniendo todo esto me fijase en Mclaggen. - le dije sonriendo, él también sonrió y me rodeo con sus brazos._

 _-Estamos de acuerdo en eso; tengo que ser precavido de todos modos.- me contesto sonriendo, sorpresivamente atrapo mis labios en uno de los besos más intensos que_ hubiésemos compartido.

...

\- Mclaggen es como Zabinni, si me puse celoso en ese entonces fue con motivos. - comento Draco en un susurro.

\- ¿Quieres mas jugo? ¿Agua? ¿Leche?- cuestioné.

-No, estoy bien. - me dijo Draco sonriendo. Lleve mis ojos al reloj que estaba en la cocina para comprobar la hora.

-Es tarde, deberíamos dormir. Ese es un sofa cama, deja abrirlo. - le dije al rubio poniéndome de pie

-Tranquila, yo lo hago. - me dijo él.

-Vengo en un momento. - le dije levantándome a buscar alguna colcha para el rubio. Tarde algunos minutos en recordar donde la había puesto, y cuando regrese...el rubio se había dormido.

\- Había olvidado como luces dormido. - susurre mirándole, le cubrí con colcha para evitar que tuviese frio.

Me sente en la alfombra junto a Crookshank, quién al percibir mi llegada se movió hasta quedar mas cerca de mí. Recline mi cabeza en el borde del sofa, a poca distancia del rostro de Draco, y lleve una de mis manos a su suave y rubio cabello. Me conformaba con saber que estaba bien, necesitaba que estuviese bien, no se que haría si algo le ocurriese. Sin permiso mío, una de mis manos aparto levemente la sábana y comenzó a acariciar suavemente aquella línea rosada que había quedado en el costado del rubio.

Pronto me encontraba trazando circulos con mis dedos por todo su torso. El aroma peculiar de Draco Malfoy me envolvió y no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos y recostar la cabeza del borde de la "cama". Abrí nuevamente los ojos y me quede observando el rostro de Draco hasta que caí en la insconsciencia.

El sonido distante del despertador consiguió interrumpir mi profundo sueño. Moví ligeramente mi mano y presione, al percatarme de que el sonido persistía arruge el entrecejo. ¿Ahora qué? Me cuestioné mentalmente antes de abrir los ojos, me sorprendí cuando mis ojos dieron de lleno con aquellas orbes plateadas que me observaban. Baje mi mirada hasta el torso del rubio viendo que mi mano reposaba sobre el mismo.

-Lo siento.- exclamé removiendo mi mano, había dormido mal por estar sentada en aquella posición.

-Me quedo dormido y me manuseas todo.- sentenció el rubio burlonamente.

-No te manuseaba, estaba...

-¿Estabas?- insistió Draco

-Comprobando que la herida estuviese bien sellada.- comenté desviando mi mirada del rostro de Draco y poniéndome en pie. Vi a Draco pasar su varita por su rostro, probablemente para limpiarse, le imite sabiendo que debía lucir bastante desarreglada.

-¿Por qué no estas en tu cama? - me interrogó Draco.

-Vine a traerte la sábana, y...

-Te quedaste dormida revisando mi herida. - culminó Draco mis palabras con cierto sarcasmo.

-Me quede dormida mirándote. - le dije mirándole intensamente, volvió a tragar en seco y desvío la mirada.

-¿Podrías apagar ese fastidioso aparatejo que no deja de sonar?- cuestionó Draco evasivamente, entonces nuevamente fui consciente de que el despertador estaba sonando.

-¡La alarma!- exclamé corriendo al cuarto, al llegar me espante al comprobar que llevaba tres horas sonando. ¡Ya no llegaría a trabajar!

-¡Gracias por acapagarlo!- grito Draco desde la sala cuando golpee el boton que detendría la alarma. Me lleve una mano al cabello y luego me dirigí nuevamente a la sala mientras mentalmente me injuriaba.

Me detuve antes de llegar a donde estaba el rubio. Él se había puesto de pie y tenía a Crookshank entre sus manos acariciandole. ¡Ahora resulta que le presta atención a Crookshank y a mi ni siquiera quiere besarme! "Hermione, sólo es cuestión de que recuerde todo" me repetí mentalmente mientras tomaba una larga respiración. ¡Sentía envidia de mi propio gato! Malfoy no tardo en girarse, al parecer había percibido mi presencia, sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos y él se limitó a un movimiento de cabeza que debía simbolizar un saludo.

-Buen día.- me atreví a comentar acercándome, tarde pero seguro.

-Buenos días. - me dijo él sentándose sin soltar a mi gato.

-¿Qué tal un omelet y zumo de frutas? - cuestioné

\- Mi desayuno preferido. ¿Dónde esta tu elfo?- cuestionó el rubio girando el rostro para mirar el lugar, contuve mis deseos de gritar: ¡Soy la fundadora del PEDDO!

-No tengo elfo. - sentencie poniéndome de pie.

-¿Cómo dices? - cuestionó Draco dejando a Crookshank en el suelo.

-¿PEDDO no te dice nada? - cuestioné rodando los ojos mientras caminaba hacía la cocina, sentí al rubio seguirme.

-Creo que me dijiste en una ocasión que era tu organización. - me comentó sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

\- Sí, mi organización que defiende los derechos de los elfos; y como defensora y precursora de esta organización...

-¡No explotas a los elfos! ¿Dónde escuche ese discurso? - le escuche decir a Draco mientras buscaba en la lacena.

-Creo que te lo he repetido muchas veces - comenté sonriendo, el rubio jamás comprendió completamente mi PEDDO.

-Si no tienes elfos entonces ¿Es comida muggle? - cuestionó Draco, me gire a mirarle y vi que arrugó el gesto.

\- Sí, y es deliciosa. - sentencie.

-¡No he dicho lo contrario! - comentó el rubio levantando las manos como si fuese inocente.

-Mi familia es muggle ¿Recuerdas?- cuestioné abriendo la nevera, sentía los ojos de Draco escrutandome.

-Claro que lo recuerdo Granger, es solo que, ya sabes...primero me das ropa muggle y ahora comere comida muggle, de aquí a un rato terminare creyendo que soy un muggle. - respondió el rubio

-No es que seamos muy diferentes. - comenté

-Los muggles son extraños, solo mirate, estas...cortando y revolviendo con cuchillos y tenedores cuando podrías hacerlo mas rápido. - me comentó el rubio, encendí la estufa sin evitar sonreir.

-Me gusta cocinar, Draco. - sentencie sin mirarle.

\- Jamas he cocinado. - me comentó, gire el rostro para mirarle.

-¿Quieres intentar? - cuestione, le vi pensarlo, pero luego simplemente nego; no sería muy fácil para él dejar sus viejas creencias.

-Es divertido. - susurre mientras colocaba los ingredientes en la sarten.

\- ¿Y esto que es? - cuestionó Draco, le vi sujetar mi telefono móvil entre sus manos.

-Ese es mi celular. - le dije.

\- ¿Para que sirve?- cuestionó dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-Para comunicarme con mis padres. - respondí.

\- ¿Por que no usas la red flu?- siguió cuestionionando.

\- No lo se... quizás porque... son muggles. - sentencie rodando los ojos.

-Cierto. - susurró Draco, luego guardo silencio, quizas por mas tiempo del necesario. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa, el seguía allí sentado y era probable que me estuviese observando. Estaba por romper el silencio cuando sentí su presencia cerca, saque mi mirada del omelet comprobando que Draco estaba a mi lado observando lo que cocinaba.

\- Huele delicioso. - me comentó.

\- Se me da bien la cocina. - susurre

\- Podría incluso llevarte a mi casa para que cocines. - comentó el rubio, levante la mirada, pero no encontre sus ojos, seguía observando como preparaba el desayuno.

\- ¿Por qué no pones la mesa? - cuestioné

\- ¿Poner la mesa? - me pregunto arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Sí, colocar los platos, tenedores... estan en la lacena junto a la nevera. - le dije

\- No le diras a nadie que coloque la mesa ¿Cierto? - me interrogó

-No dire nada, gran Malfoy.- comenté burlona. Pasado un rato me encontraba sirviendo el desayuno, Draco se había ido con Crookshank luego de colocar la mesa. ¡Al parecer temía que le enviara a hacer otra cosa!

\- Ya esta rubio, ven a desayunar.- le llame sentándome.

\- Luce bien.- comentó sentándose junto a mi.

\- Sabe delicioso.- le dije sonriendo.

\- La herida cerro bien.- me comentó el rubio

\- Sí, me di cuenta.- dije apareciendo el profeta, solía desayunar leyéndolo, pero estando el rubio conmigo no hacía falta. Así que solo lo coloque en la mesa para hecharle una mirada mas tarde.

\- ¿Oye qué es eso?- cuestionó el rubio arrebatándome el periódico y fijándose en la portada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - cuestioné

-Mas desaparecidos. - me comentó Draco.

\- Iremos hoy mismo a por el expediente que me dijiste. - le dije al rubio colocando una mano sobre aquella que reposaba sobre la mesa, él saco la mirada del profeta.

\- ¿Ya tienes el plan? - me interrogo

-Creo que jamás tendre el plan, tendremos que improvisar. - sentencie acomodando uno de mis mechones tras mi oreja.

\- Improvisar suena bien para mi. - sentenció Draco, por primera vez desde que le había vuelto a ver me dedico un intento de sonrisa.

\- Pero si algo sale mal, deberas salir del departamento...a mi no me harían daño pero a ti...

-Me enviarían a Azkaban ¿Cierto? - cuestionó el rubio.

\- No soportaría que eso pasara. - susurre y me atreví a apretar su mano, él miro nuestras manos unidas por algunos segundos sin decir nada.

\- Incluso podría besarte en este instante, sabelotodo. - me dijo Draco lanzándome una guiñada.

\- ¿Por qué no lo haces? - cuestioné

\- No lo sé, no puedo. - comentó desviando la mirada hacía su desayuno. Crookshank soltó un maullido y el rubio lo tomo del suelo para acariciarle.

\- Draco...- le llame

-Shh...Peludo y yo estamos hablando. - comentó el rubio.

-Dra...

-Granger ya te he dicho que...

\- ¡No hagas esas cosas! Se qué huyes de lo que sientes. - exclamé algo exasperada.

\- ¿Que quieres que haga? - me pregunto él dejando a Crook en el suelo, su rostro no reflejaba nada, y sus palabras tan tranquilas conseguían que comenzase a hervir por dentro.

\- ¡Que por un minuto actues como una persona que esta viva! - sentencie, quizás mas intensamente de lo que debí.

\- Esa es tu esencia Granger, no la mía. - me dijo dándole un sorbo a su zumo.

\- ¡No tienes que decirme como eres, yo se como eres! - sentecie poniéndome de pie.

-No sabes como soy. - susurró él

\- ¡Vale si quieres que te olvide lo hare! - sentencie dando un paso hacía la sala, una mano en mi brazo me detuvo. Me gire viendo que Draco seguía sentado, sin mirarme, pero su mano me sujetaba con firmeza.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto tan complicado? - me pregunto sin mirarme.

\- Solo suéltame para que vaya a arreglarme.- sentencie.

\- No puedes colocar el metal en el horno y luego decirle que se enfrie - comenzó a decir Draco sin mirarme, y su voz tranquila comenzaba a encender nuevamente mi enojo.

\- ¿Encendí el metal? ¡Porque solo veo un pedazo de metal frío delante de mí!- exclamé

\- Pensaba que me conocías mas que eso. - susurro y me miro, sus ojos plateados destellaban y percibí el temblor de su cuerpo aun cuando solo su mano me tocaba. Era como un volvan inactivo difícil de activar y difícil de desactivar.

\- ¡Al fin reaccionas! ¡Pensaba que hablaba con una piedra! - sentencie, sorpresivamente me giro inclinándome de la mesa.

-Granger, estoy vivo, muy vivo...y no quiero que te olvides de mi...solo que me tengas un poco de paciencia.- me dijo él pasando la yema de sus dedos por mi mejilla.

-Draco, estas en mi casa, sin camisa, acariciando a mi gato...y...yo estoy...- comence a decir, sus labios sobre los míos detuvieron mis palabras, pero tan rápido como me había besado se alejo.

\- ¿Conforme?- me pregunto el rubio levantando una ceja.

\- No.- sentencie volviendo a besarlo, él inclino sus manos de la mesa y cerro sus ojos.

\- Wow.- le escuche susurrar.

\- ¿Tendre que recurrir a amenazarte con el olvido para que me beses?- cuestioné

-Trabajo bien bajo mucha presión.- susurro Draco con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y sigues sin sentir nada?- interrogue.

\- Creo que siento algo...pero no me queda muy claro.- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Tengo toda la tarde para hacerte sentir algo.- susurre volviendo a tirar del para besarlo, se alejo con la respiración acelerada.

\- Vaya... ¿Aprendiste de mi cierto? - me pregunto burlón.

\- ¿Sientes algo? - susurre.

-Creo que aun...- no le permití terminar sus palabras, le había silencioado con un beso.

\- Todavía creo que...- comenzó a decir cuando nos separamos, estaba por besarle cuando alguien activo la red flu.

\- Tengo que contestar. - susurre mirando sus labios.

\- Deberías. - sentencio él.

\- Quizás no es importante. - susurre

\- Quizás lo es. - insistió Draco.

\- ¿Más importante que este momento? No lo creo. - susurre

-¡Hermione deja lo que estes haciendo y respóndeme! ¡Es sobre los casos de los desaparecidos! ¡Al parecer alguien vio cuando atacaron a Theodore! ¡Tenemos una pista!- la voz de Harry gritando inundo mi apartamento, agarre mi varita de inmediato.

\- Avanza contesta. - me dijo Draco

\- ¿No sentiste nada? - cuestioné por última vez, Draco dejo salir una sonrisa.

\- Creo que si sentí algo. - me dijo lanzándome una guiñada.

\- ¿Solo algo?- insistí, Draco se inclino hacía mí...

\- ¡Responde Hermione! - exclamó Harry, rode los ojos.

-Escucho, Harry. - le dije activando la red flu, mientras el rubio se acomodaba en la mesa.

* * *

"Te quiero no por quien eres, sino por quien soy cuando estoy contigo."

GABRIEL GARCÍA MÁRQUEZ

* * *

¿Qué es ha parecido?

PD: Si te gusto el capitulo no olvides dejar un comentario y seguir la historia.

Besos


	13. Pistas

Hello!

MARUVTA: Hey! Yo ame el capítulo anterior :D este es más Harry/Daphne jejeje Besos, tarde un poquito pero aquí está el capítulo. BESOS

* * *

Pistas

P. O. V Harry Potter

\- Un hombre ha hablado con Sirius esta mañana, según el testimonio del hombre, la ultima vez que viernon a Theodore estaba con una mujer. No me la describió muy bien, pero mencionó que vestía de negro. Tengo el testimonio aquí conmigo ¿Dónde estas? - cuestioné por medio de la red flu

\- Estoy en mi apartamento. - escuche la voz de Hermione, me pareció escuchar otra voz familiar del otro lado, además de la de Hermione, pero es algo imposible.

\- ¿Estas enferma? Deberías haber llegado hace horas. - cuestione algo intrigado, mi amiga jamás llegaba tarde al trabajo.

\- Estoy bien...solo se me hizo tarde. No podré llegar al departamento...- me dijo Hermione, parecía estar consultando con alguien en voz casi inaudible, no se entendía lo que decía.

\- ¿Estas sola? - cuestione arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Ehh, no exactamente. - respondió.

\- ¿No exactamente? - cuestioné ligeramente confundido.

\- Guarda el informe, lo leere mañana.- escuché decir a Hermione.

\- Esta bien pero... ¿Con quién estas? - insistí

\- Tengo que irme. - contesto Hermy evasivamente.

-Pero...

\- Hablamos luego, Harry. - y se corto de golpe la comunicación. Me preocupaba su actitud, era bastante similar a la actitud que tomaba cuando salia a escondidas a reunirse con Malfoy. Me preocupaba mucho mi amiga, estos últimos días la he notado más distraída que nunca.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces. - susurre moviendo descuidadamente los pergaminos que reposaban sobre mi escritorio.

\- ¡Harry! - Daphne abrió la puerta de mi oficina consiguiendo sobresaltarme, me levante de inmediato. ¡En parte preocupado en parte sorprendido! Debía estar aconteciendo algo sumamente importante para que la rubia atravesase de aquella manera la puerta de mi oficina.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - cuestioné acercándome a la rubia, esta cerro la puerta tras de sí y me tendió un pergamino, lo abri de inmediato y comence a leer.

Astoria,

Reunámonos en Hyde Park a las 4:20...en el castillo de cristal.

Es importante

\- ¿Qué es esto? - cuestione confundido.

-No lo se, estaba en el cuarto de Astoria. Estaba acomodando unas camisas en su armario cuando vi ese pergamino en el suelo. Tiene la fecha del día que desapareció. - me comentó Daphne señalando el borde del pergamino.

\- ¿Que loco coloca la fecha en una carta de este tipo? - cuestioné incrédulo, la rubia no tardo en encogerse de hombros.

\- No lo sé, y creo que es irrelevante...- comentó Greengrass rodando los ojos, podría ser irrelevante, pero era bastante extraño en realidad.

\- Esta carta no tiene remitente, pudo enviarla cualquiera. - comenté dejándola caer sobre el escritorio y tomando asiento.

\- Astoria se reunió con él en Hyde Park, quizas alguien vio algo. - me comentó Greengrass sentándose en la silla delante de mi escritorio, ella tenía razon.

-Llamare a Hermione para ir al parque.- sentencie elevando mi varita.

\- No hace falta, podemos ir nosotros y luego le informas...no debemos perder tiempo. - sentenció Daphne poniéndose en pie.

\- Esta bien, pero estoy al mando. No haras nada indebido, ni arriesgado ¿De acuerdo? - le advertí señalándole con mi dedo índice .

\- Esta bien, solo mueve esas piernas. - me dijo apresurándose a salir de la oficina. Tome mi tunica, mi varita y me dispuse a seguirla. Ella apresuro sus pasos directamente hacía las escaleras, pero le detuve señalando el elevador, lanzo una mirada de desagrado. Tras algunos segundos de vacilación, la rubia simplemente siguió mis pasos entrando al ascensor detras de mi, alli estaba un extraño hombre escribiendo despistadamente en un pergamino.

\- Esta maquina no es de fiar. - comentó Greengrass mientras miraba impaciente como el ascensor marcaba los pisos.

\- Creo que es bastante mejor que subir escaleras. - comente saliendo del ascensor, Greengrass apresuro sus paso detras de mi, no tardamos en desaparecernos cuando llegamos al área indicada.

Aparecimos en un callejón cercano a Hyde Park, sentí el mismo vértigo que sentía siempre que me desaparecía y el vacío en mi estomago se hizo presente inmediatamente. Mi compañera tiro de mi brazo para que me apresurase, ni siquiera me dejo recomponerme de mi mareo. Los pasos de Greengrass eran rápidas y seguros, parecía realmente convencida de que encontrariamos algo en aquel parque. Pronto el parque se alzo delante de nuestros ojos, personas entraban y salían con parsimonia, al igual que todos los días en aquel lugar.

\- ¿Realmente crees que alguien le haya visto? - cuestione rascando mi cabeza nerviosamente. Mucha gente entraba y salía de Hyde Park todos los días.

\- Es mi última esperanza.- comentó Daphne caminando apresuradamente hacia dentro del parque.

\- Astoria aparecerá, te lo seguro. - le dije sujetando su mano mientras caminábamos rápidamente hacía el castillo de cristal. Allí se había reunido Astoria con aquella persona, era muy probable que alguno de los empleados o policias les hubiese visto. ¡No podían pasar completamente desapercibidos! ¿O si?

\- Ven preguntemos en el bar. - me dijo Daphne, al llegar allí vimos a un hombre alto, sin cabello y con una sonrisa; el mismo, caminaba de lado a lado sirviendo las bebidas que le pedían.

-Disculpa...- comenté intentando capturar su atención. El hombre dejo de lado la copa que había servido, pero no me hizo mucho caso, siguió preparando otra bebida. ¡Falta de consideración!

-Deja, yo me encargo. - me dijo Greengrass pasando una mano por mi brazo para que guardase silencio.

-Todo tuyo. - comente suspirando y haciéndome a un lado.

-Permiso...- hablo Daphne, el muchacho giro el rostro y esbozo una enorme sonrisa mientras le daba su copa a un cliente. ¡Menudo cambio!

\- ¿Qué desea señorita? - cuestiono todas el muchacho inclinándose del mostrador, acercándose demasiado a mi chica. ¡Tendría que intervenir si se seguía acercado!

\- Solo hacer una pregunta. Hace unos días atras, de casualidad, usted no vio a una chica parecida a mi, pero un tanto mas joven, con el cabello mas oscuro. Clar, no tan guapa. - interrogo Daphne con cierta modestia, el mozo rio con el chiste de la rubia. Por un momento, solo pude rodar los ojos ante la sonrisa tonta que tenía aquel chico.

\- Realmente no, no olvidaría a alguien con esa descripción. - respondió él sonriendo

\- Que lastima. - comento Daphne, estaba por girarse cuando el chico la interrumpió.

\- Oye, ahora que lo pienso...creo haber visto a alguien con esa descripción hace unos días. Era una chica muy bonita, vino con un hombre extraño que vestía de negro. - le comentó el mozo rascándose la cabeza mientras intentaba recordar.

\- ¿Recuerdas al hombre que venía con ella? ¿O si ella menciono su nombre? - insistió Daph

\- Creo que el nombre de ella era ¿Ana? ¿Anastacia? - el chico parecía inseguro.

\- No sera ¿Astoria? - cuestiono mi rubia. Al parecer se le daba bien eso de conseguir información, quizás después de todo, algo había aprendido en el tiempo que vivió como mortifaga.

\- ¡Astoria! Ese era. Me dijo su nombre cuando le entregue su bebida. - comentó el chico

\- ¿Y el hombre que la acompañaba? - insistió Daphne.

\- No lo recuerdo, realmente no cruce palabra con él... no deseo beber nada. - sentenció el chico justo cuando le llamaron para que sirviera otra bebida.

-Asi que nuestro sospechoso...viste de negro y coloca la fecha en sus cartas. - comente pensativo cuando le dimos la espalda al mostrador, Daphne parecía pensativa.

\- Eso no nos dice nada...- susurró Daphne ubicándose en una mesa, me senté junto a ella con el fin de animarla un poco.

\- No pierdas la esperanza. - susurre sujetando una de sus manos.

\- No lo hago, es solo que intento pensar en alguien cercano que cumpla esas dos cualidades y no le hallo. - susurro ella arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Sé que estas preocupada, pero te vendría bien despejarte un rato. Venden unos helados deliciosos a poca distancia. - le comenté poniéndome en pie, la rubia suspiro y extendió su mano para sujetar la mia.

\- Un helado suena bien. - comentó Greengrass comenzando a andar. Trazamos con cierta rapidez aquel camino, Daphne suele caminar a prisa aún cuando no está en peligro; por ese motivo llegamos a los helados antes de lo pensado.

\- ¿Qué sabor lo deseas?- cuestione buscando en mis bolsillos algo de dinero muggle; Astoria miro el puesto con cierto recelo durante algunos segundos.

\- Tenemos fresa, chocolate, piña, coco, vainilla, pistacho...- comentaba el hombre de los helados.

\- Fresa.- me dijo Daph observando al hombre que servía los helados con curiosidad; el hombre pareció no darse cuanta, porque siguió sirviendo los helados sin ningún tipo de nervios o desconfianza.

\- Dame uno de fresa y una piña.- le dije al hombre, nos tendió los helados y nos sentamos en uno de los muchos sillones que estaban en medio del parque. De vez en cuando algunos niños pasaban corriendo entre risas, otros lloraban porque debían irse, y una parte caminaban agarrados de sus padres.

\- Está delicioso.- comentó Greengrass, sonreí, sabía que le agradaría, eran realmente los mejores helados que hubiese yo probado anteriormente.

-Así es...- susurre paseando mis ojos por las ceras pulgras y largas que se extendían en muchas direcciones.

-Los niños de ven felices.- comentó Daph

\- Lo son.- susurre siguiendo con mi mirada a un grupo que corría entre risas.

\- Harry ¿Que piensas del departamento?- me cuestiono la rubia girando el rostro para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

\- Que los que trabajan ahí, son de las pocas personas confiables que quedan.- respondí pasando una mano por mi cabello en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

-Imagine que dirías eso.- susurró Daphne antes de sacar sus ojos de mí y recorrer con los mismos la arboleda que reposaba a algunos metros de distancia.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas?- interrogué buscando su mirada, no la halle en ningún momento. Me acerqué un poco mas, sin hacer ruido alguno.

\- Por nada, es solo que los tienes en un pedestal y no estoy muy de acuerdo con tu opinión.- susurró ella girando el rostro hacia dónde me encontraba sentado. En la efusividad de su movimiento termino a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

\- Podemos diferir en algunos puntos, es algo irrelevante.- comente mojando mis labios y encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Según tu, todo es irrelevante.- comentó la rubia rodando los ojos y terminando su helado.

\- No todo, pero el departamento es irrelevante.- sentencie moviendo mi mano hasta colocarla sobre la mano izquierda de la rubia; la misma estaba sobre su muslo.

\- Harry, confió en ti ¿Lo sabes?- me interrogó Daph observando mi mano.

\- También confió en ti, plenamente.- respondí dejando escapar una sonrisa, Greengrass levantó la mirada y llevó su otra mano a mi mejilla. El toque suave de su tersa mano se sentía cálido sobre mi piel, un suspiro involuntario se escapó de mis labios y Greengrass sonrió.

\- ¿Seguro que confías en mí?- cuestionó, abrí mis ojos encontrándome con aquella mirada fija, penetrante.

\- Completamente, te amo.- susurre acercándome hacía ella. Cerré los ojos en el preciso instante en que sus labios tocaron los míos. Era un beso dulce, lento, suave, conscientes de que no estábamos solos en aquel parque. Nos separamos y Daphne dejó escapar una sonrisa antes de sujetar mi mano.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- interrogue mientras ella me arrastraba fuera de Hyde Park, en ningún momento se detuvo, tampoco se borro la sonrisa que recorría su rostro. No tardamos mucho en llegar a un callejón desierto, Daphne se giró a mirarme cuando llegamos allí.

Acomode mis espejuelos y con un gesto de rostro pregunte qué hacíamos allí. La única contestación fue una sonrisa antes de que las manos de la rubia me acercaran a ella tirando de mi saco. Quedamos a pocos centímetros de distancia, lleve mis manos a su rostro y con mis pulgares acaricie sus mejillas.

\- ¿Enloqueciste?- interrogue sonriendo.

\- Quería hacer esto.- susurró ella antes de atrapar intensamente mis labios, la urgencia de ese beso contrastaba enormemente con el que habíamos compartido en el parque. Respondí con la misma intensidad, tomábamos apenas uno o dos segundos para respirar antes de continuar besándonos hasta que el beso se volvió lento y delicado.

\- No sabes cuánto te extrañe cuando nos alejamos.- susurre con los ojos cerrados y acercándola más hacia mi, aún cuando no quedaba espacio intermedio.

\- Cuando te alejaste.- me corrigió ella, quedaba un rastro de enojo en sus sílabas pero su gesto era tranquilo e incluso parecía haberlo superado.

\- Tu entendiste.- susurre bajando la mirada.

\- Yo te necesitaba...- susurró mi rubia en contra casi imperceptible, levante la mirada dispuesto a encontrarme con aquellos ojos pero ella me dio la espalda rápidamente. Sentí una presión en el pecho al interpretar sus palabras. Me acerqué y la rodee con mis brazos.

\- Pase noches preguntándome si estarías vivo o muerto.- susurro Daphne.

\- Ya eso paso .- susurre

\- No ha pasado, Harry. Ahora paso las noches preguntándome si Astoria está viva o muerta.- susurró ella volviéndose a mirarme, sus ojos chocaron con los míos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y murió en sus labios.

\- Hey, no digas eso...ella está viva...te lo aseguro.- le dije acariciando su mejilla.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? ¡Podría estar en cualquier sitio! ¡Viva o muerta!- sentenció ella con la mirada perdida.

\- He decidido creer que esta viva.- sentencie abrazándola, respondió mi abrazo y se escondio en mi pecho.

\- También quiero creerlo...- susurró sin alejarse.

\- Cuando encontremos a Astoria...recordaremos este día.- susurre acariciando su cabello.

-¿Draco?- cuestionó Daphne, me aleje confundido.

\- No soy Draco...- susurre divertido.

\- No, allá frente a aquella tienda.- me dijo Greengrass señalando, me giré y sorprendido vi al rubio sentando en una mesa.

Malfoy tenía unos jeans desgastados, cosa anormal en él, para que negarlo. Y aún más extraño fue ver que traía una camisa blanca. Estaba sentado en la parte de afuera de lo que debía ser una cafetería muggle, al parecer esperaba a alguien.

\- No le vi por el departamento. ¿Que estará haciendo?- cuestione

\- No lo sé, es su vida. Vamanos.- sentenció Daph, me pareció nerviosa, sujeto mi mano y con un movimiento de su varita nos desaparecíamos hasta aparecer nuevamente en el departamento, nos apresuramos rápidamente a la oficina de la rubia. Ese mismo día en la tarde recibí una carta que me intrigó.

Potter,

Necesito verte en la cafetería del departamento. A las 6:20.

Drago Malfoy

A simple vista parecía ser una simple nota pero me intrigó ver que traía la fecha en el borde. Sería pura coincidencia quizás, pero no muchas personas colocaban la fecha en una carta informal. Arrugando el entrecejo volví a leer la carta, una mirada rápida a mi reloj fue lo único que hice antes de tomar mis cosas y bajar apresuradamente hacia la cafetería.

Atravesé las puertas buscando al rubio con mi mirada, me sorprendí al verle sentado junto a Mione, no me habían visto llegar y estaban en una posición extraña. Hermione le estaba acariciando la mejilla, inconscientemente recordé aquel día cuando la halle sentada sobre en rubio en mi oficina, quitándole una paja según ella.

\- Hola.- salude al llegar a sus mesas, Hermy ya había apartado su mano cuando me vio acercarme a ellos; probablemente ella sabía que me había percatado de aquella extraña cercanía.

\- Llegaste rápido.- comentó Malfoy dándole un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

\- Parecía urgente.- comente tomando asiento.

\- No te sientes, iremos a mi apartamento.- me dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿A tu apartamento?- cuestione arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Si, no preguntes, te explico allá.- me dijo Hermione, Draco la imito dejando al caer algo de dinero sobre la mesa.

Nos aparecimos en el apartamento de mi amiga, me senté en uno de los sillones y salude a Croonkshank, el gato no tardó en mostrar sus uñas. Me sorprendí cuando Malfoy le acarició y este no intento devorarle los dedos. Hermione se sentó a mi lado y tomo una gran respiración. Malfoy se sentó delante de nosotros, parecía estar muy cómodo.

\- ¡Vas a pensar que estoy loca pero, necesito que me ayudes a robar un expediente del departamento!- exclamó Hermione, abrí mis ojos enormemente.

\- ¿De que hablas?- cuestione confundido.

\- Creemos qué hay un hombre en el departamento que está relacionado con las desapariciones de los mortifagos. Probablemente, bajo el mando de otra persona.- me dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- interrogue

\- Draco le vio hablando con unos hombres sobre mortifagos, queremos saber de dónde viene y hace cuanto trabaja en el departamento. Además, esta mañana, le hemos seguido hasta un callejón donde se encontró con una mujer...no conseguimos verla porque cuando íbamos a acercarnos ella se percató y se desaparecieron.- explicó Hermione.

\- Espera ¿Estabas con Malfoy esta mañana?- cuestione sorprendido, mire al rubio y le vi rodar los ojos.

\- Ese es otro asunto.- comentó Hermy sonrojada.

\- Pero ¿Robar un expediente? Podría ser arriesgado.- susurre pensativo.

\- Lo se, hay seguridad mágica en todas las puertas y cajones...y los celadores se pasan rodeando los pasillos.- comentó Hermione pensativa.

\- ¿Podríamos hablar un momento solos?- interrogue lanzando una mirada hacia Draco, el rubio lanzó un suspiro, se puso de pie y sin esperar respuesta camino hacia el pasillo que llevaba al baño y al cuarto de Hermione. ¡Demasiada confianza! ¡Estos dos tienen algo!

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?- interrogo Hermy.

\- ¿Confías en Malfoy?- cuestione arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Confió en él con mi vida, Harry.- susurró ella con firmeza, no quería pensar que solo confiaba en él porque seguía completamente enamorada.

\- ¿Sabes que si nos pillan sacando ese expediente nos expulsaran de departamento y a Draco lo enviaran directamente a Azkaban de por vida?- interrogue.

\- Lo se, pero no nos atraparan si trabajamos juntos ¿Cuando hemos cometido un error?- me preguntó ella animadamente. Me quedé pensativo e iba a hablar cuando ella levantó su dedo índice advirtiéndome que no fuese a comentar nada sobre los desastres que Ronald solía crear.

\- Tienes razón, te ayudaré. Pero mantendré a Malfoy vigilado.- le advertí a mi amiga, Hermione rodó los ojos y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Iré a buscarle, no vendrá hasta que esté seguro que nuestra conversación termino.- me dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie y sacudiendo su camisa.

\- Hermy ¿Tu y...Draco...tienen algo?- cuestione arrugando el gesto.

\- ¿Algo?- me preguntó nerviosamente.

\- Algo romántico...- comencé a decir.

\- No exactamente...- susurró Hermi sonrojada.

-Solo ten cuidado. ¿Si?- le dije sujetando su mano, ella asintió y trazó el mismo camino que anteriormente el rubio había trazado. Solo deseaba creer que el rubio había cambiado y no lastimaría a mi castaña.

"La vida es eso que va sucediendo mientras te empeñas en hacer otros planes."

Jonh Lennon

* * *

Estare tardando un poco en actualizar porque empecé a estudiar, pero intentaré no tardar más de una semana y media jejeje

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Podrán entrar al departamento sin ser atrapados? ¡Habrá Dramione en el siguiente capítulo! Jajaja besos

PD: Si te gusto el capítulo no olvides comentar y seguir la historia, besos y gracias a los que le han dado a follow!


	14. Traidores

Hola Amores! Sé que he estado perdida pero los estudios me tienen muy ocupada jejeje,,,espero poder estar actualizando más constantemente.

Gracias a cali y Vi38 por dejar comentarios en el capitulo pasados, besos. Y gracias a todos lo que siguen la historia.

* * *

 **Traidores**

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Harry desconfía de Draco, y no le culpo al hacerlo, realmente el rubio había sido uno de los más leales seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Claro, aquello era el pasado, y eso Harry no lo entiende, pero sé que intentará comprenderlo por mi. Atravesé el pasillo, me detuve a mirar el baño, por si el rubio se había metido allí, pero no estaba. Seguramente había seguido hacía mi cuarto, como si fuese su casa...debo admitir que la idea de que mi casa sea su casa no me desagrada en lo más mínimo.

Una sonrisa se reflejó en mi rostro ante el pensamiento de Draco y yo como pareja formal. El solo imaginarlo conseguía que muchas mariposas revolotearan extrañamente en mi estómago. Tome un largo suspiro y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, Draco estaba sentando en mi casa, tenía entre sus manos algo, pero tan pronto atravesé la puerta se movió y lo escondió. Arrugue el gesto, pero decidí pasar por alto aquella extraña actitud.

-Ya puedes venir.- le dije, él se puso en pie, camino hacia mí con una sonrisa, de esas que sacan suspiros, y me sujeto de la cintura repentinamente. Me puse nerviosa; para que negarlo, Harry estaba allí en mi sala esperándonos y él estaba actuando como si estuviésemos solos. Un escalofrío no tardó en recorrerme desde donde él puso sus manos hasta sacudir todo mi cuerpo.

\- También desearía que tú y yo nos fundiéramos hasta ser uno.- me dijo el rubio con una sonrisa coqueta, rodé los ojos, esto no podía ocurrirme a mi. Había estado leyendo mi diario, era una de las cosas más vergonzosas que podrían ocurrirme; y peor aún al pensar que Draco salía a relucir en la mayoría de las páginas.

\- Harry está abajo, debemos bajar.- le dije ignorando su comentario, sonrió, sonrió triunfante y su agarre se hizo más firme en mi cintura. ¿Y si enloquezco por un instante? ¡No! ¡Debo concentrarme!

\- También en mi pecho arde una llama intensa que me hace desearte.- insistió Draco, recordándome aquellas líneas que había escrito mientras pensaba en el rubio, incluso se las había dedicado. No sabía si sentir vergüenza o emoción ante sus palabras. ¡No debería ser tan intensa al escribir en la soledad de mi habitación! Decidí que simplemente actuaría locamente, al final, Harry está en la sala, no creo que se atreva a venir a mi cuarto.

\- Cada vez que le veo siento un deseo incontenible de besarle...y que cada beso le haga recordar lo vivido sin necesidad de que yo hable.- susurre, completando la línea de pensamiento de mi diario, antes de atrapar con intensidad sus labios. Draco respondió con fuerza, retrocedí algunos pasos sin separarme del rubio hasta que mi espalda toca la madera de la puerta.

¿Y ahora cómo salgo de esta? Me cuestione mientras respondía sus besos, con la misma intensidad que yo misma había provocado. Él no parecía preocupado, más bien se limitaba a mover sus labios sobre los míos y sujetar mi cintura. ¡Necesito un poco de auto control en este instante! ¿Por que le bese? No había sido mi acción más inteligente.

\- Yo no me había imaginado una boda contigo...pero...luego de leer como quieres que sea: incluso a mí se me antoja ser tu marido.- me susurró el rubio entre besos, suspiré, quizás en un tono un tanto elevado y me agarre de su cuello.

\- ¿Lo leíste todo?- cuestione pensando en cómo terminar lo que había iniciado.

\- Me faltaron cuatro páginas ...- susurró él sonriendo, pero sus labios seguían con su insaciable trabajo.

\- Draco...Harry está abajo.- susurre, él mordió mi labio inferior consiguiendo volverme a descontrolar. ¿Que pretendía? ¡Harry se daría cuenta de que algo ocurría aca arriba si no avanzaba en bajar!

-Harry está en la sala...tú y yo, en el cuarto.- comentó Draco entre besos. Coloque mis manos en su pecho y ejerciendo el auto control que me quedaba le aleje levemente, él no soltó su agarre de mi cintura, pero se alejo de míos labios.

\- Esto es importante, entraremos al departamento está noche, Harry nos ayudará.- le dije, él mojo sus labios, e intente ignorar sus acciones. ¡Basta! ¡Me hacía sentir como una adolescente de Hogwarts con las hormonas revueltas! ¡Y me hacía actuar locamente! ¡Soy una mujer responsable y cabal!

\- Perfecto. ¿Por qué no lo despides para quedarnos aquí solos tú y yo?- me preguntó volviendo a atraerme hacía si. Volví a alejarle, lo amaba lo suficiente como para desear que lo nuestro fuesen más que besos.

\- Bajaremos ambos y vamos a organizar lo que haremos.- le advertí, rodó los ojos y atrapó mis labios. ¡Y que beso! Las piernas me temblaron ante la intensidad del mismo, y yo que pensaba que ya había experimentado junto al rubio todo tipo de besos. Le sujete de las solapas de la camisa con firmeza, pero él se alejó dejándome deseosa de más, una sonrisa victoriosa asomó en sus labios.

-Vamos con Harry.- sentenció sin esconder que lo había hecho con toda intención. Tome un gran suspiro y abri la puerta, haciéndome aún lado para que Draco pasase. El rubio estaba a medio pasar cuando volvió a girar el rostro, atrapó mis labios una vez más y siguió caminando. Cerré la puerta al salir y me recline de ella un momento, mordí mi labio inferior recordando el sabor de aquellos labios y luego trace el mismo camino que el rubio.

Cuando aparecí en la sala Harry me miró con los ojos a medio salir, le miré, pero luego baje la vista y me ubique a su lado. Aquella mirada esmeralda gritaba que sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero solo deseaba pasarla por alto. ¡Todavía me sentía acalorada, quizás debería ir a darme una ducha antes de comenzar a organizar nuestro plan para entrar al departamento! Levante mi mirada y me encontré con los penetrantes ojos de Draco, todo esto, lo hacía por el...y aunque todavía tenga ciertas dudas acerca del ministerio y de los desaparecidos...confío en Malfoy.

Pasamos algunas horas hablando, en un inicio Draco no comentaba mucho, y cuando hablaba, Harry le miraba de manera desconfiada. Al paso de un tiempo, parecían comenzar a comprenderse, incluso Draco le comentó lo que vio en el callejón Digan. A mitad de conversación Draco insistió en que llamaría a Parkinson; Harry no parecía convencido, yo tampoco lo estaba, pero decidimos darle la oportunidad. La pelinegra llego un rato más tarde, primero permaneció de pie junto a Draco y luego pasado el momento incomodo tomó asiento.

Teníamos todo fríamente calculado, a eso de las doce y media salimos hacía el departamento. Yo caminaba junto a Harry mientras Draco y Pansy estaban algunos pasos por detrás. Minpelinegro se veía nervioso, incluso le vi voltear en todas direcciones mientras nos acercábamos. Estábamos a medio camino cuando, en la acera opuesta vimos sentado a Ron. ¿Qué hacía allí a esas horas?

\- Maldición, lo olvide.- le escuche murmurar a Parkinson, me giré a mirarle, Draco también le miraba.

\- ¿Has dicho algo?- cuestione.

-No, nada.- susurró, su mirada huía de la mía.

\- Alguien tiene que distraer a Ronald.- susurró Harry mirando hacía donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

\- Yo lo haré.- se ofreció Parkinson con rapidez, la mire arrugando el gesto ¿Era normal aquella actitud? Terminarían matándose esos dos, no sería para nada cabal enviar a la enemiga de mi mejor amigo a distraerle.

-No creo que sea hora de una discusión.- comencé a decir.

-Lo hare y punto sabelotodo.- sentenció Parkinson echando a andar hacía Ron, me mordí el labio para no contestar el insulto y cerré los ojos antes de girarme para seguirla con la mirada. Escuche una risita, probablemente era Draco, pero decidí que no conseguirían hacerme enojar. ¡No estamos en Hogwarts! ¡Esto no es un juego!

\- ¿Crees que funcione? - me pregunto Harry.

-Lo dudo.- susurre todavía escondidos en el callejón. Desde allí, teníamos una vista perfecta de los movimientos de Parkinson. La pelinegra se acercó a Ronald, con lentitud, mirando a todos lados nerviosamente, me sorprendí cuando al verle, Ron se puso rápidamente de pie y sonrío. ¿Le había sonreído? Vaya, vaya, alguien está ocultándonos algunas cosas.

\- ¿Le acaba de sonreír?- me pregunto Harry en un susurro.

-Claro que lo ha hecho, es el encanto Parkinson.- comentó Draco, gire el rostro para mirarle y levante una ceja. ¿Encanto Parkinson? ¿También a él le encantaría la morena?

\- Encanto Parkinson.- comente rodando los ojos y dejando de mirar a Draco.

\- Anden...Se lo ha llevado...es nuestra oportunidad.- susurró Harry mientras Ron y Parkinson caminaban hacia el lado contrario a nosotros. Las calles estaban desapercibidas y una niebla fría azotaba las mismas. Mediados de noviembre se dejaba sentir con bastante intensidad.

\- Lindas piernas mi sabelotodo.- susurró Draco cuando pasó por mi lado adelantándose. Harry me miro con los ojos muy abiertos y yo me puse del color del cabello de Ron. ¡Moría de vergüenza con mi amigo pelinegro!

\- Haré como que no lo escuche.- comentó Harry mientras avanzábamos, llegamos a la zona baja del departamento. No parecía haber nadie, se suponía que debía haber un celador.

\- ¿No te parece sospechoso?- cuestionó Harry a mi lado.

-Muy sospechoso.- susurró Draco dos pasos adelante.

\- Quizás no debamos subir todos...- comente mientras con un movimiento de su varita Draco abría la puerta que conducía a las escaleras.

\- Subiré yo ¿Vale?- cuestione caminando hacía la puerta.

-Iremos todos...es más seguro.- me dijo Harry sujetándome del brazo, asentí. Draco estaba adelante, con la puerta abierta y la mirada perdida en las escaleras.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Malfoy?- le preguntó Harry cuando nos acercamos.

\- Ese olor...me parece familiar.- comentó

-¿Que olor?- cuestionó el pelinegro.

\- Olvídenle, son cosas mías.- susurró él antes de que Harry comenzara a subir las escaleras. Draco subió tras él y yo les seguí, estaba subiendo cuando, por esas casualidades mis ojos fueron a parar en el pantalón del rubio. Aparte la mirada ligeramente sonrojada, y apresure el paso para adelantarme, pero decidí desquitarme el sonrojo que me había provocado anteriormente.

-Bonito trasero, rubio.- le dije alcanzándole. Me miro, no había sorpresa en su rostro, solo una sonrisa pícara que me dejó saber que no había conseguido mi comedido.

\- ¿Pendiente a mi trasero en medio de una misión tan peligrosa? Debería sentirme acosado.- me dijo el desteñido lanzándome una guiñada.

\- ¿Podrían dejar de decir esas cosas? Estoy aquí.- nos dijo Harry en un susurro mientras abría la puerta que nos llevaría dentro de la planta alta del departamento. Allí donde estaba la oficina de expedientes.

\- No he sido yo, Potter. Tu mejor amiga tiene las hormonas revolucionadas.- se burló Draco mientras me lanzaba una guiñada.

\- Shhh...hay gente aquí...- susurró Harry mientras cerraba nuevamente la puerta que había comenzado a abrir.

\- Ahi está otra vez...ese olor...- susurró Draco, estaba junto a mi, por eso le había oído ya que su voz había sido casi un susurro que fácilmente podría haber sido pasado por alto.

\- Creo que es un celador...- susurró Harry.

-Dementores...- susurró Draco, me giré a mirarle confundida.

\- ¿Dementores?- cuestione, Harry se giró al escuchar la mención de aquellas cosas.

\- Ese olor, son dementores...están cerca...- nos advirtió Draco.

-Está bien, no nos harán nada. - dijo Harry restándole importancia.

\- Hay que darnos prisa.- sentenció Draco y extendió la mano para abrir la puerta, Harry le interceptó en el proceso.

\- Hay celadores, debemos tener cuidado.- le advirtió el pelinegro, Draco asintió.

\- Yo iré adelante.- les advertí pasando entre medio de ellos y saliendo de la escalera. Era un pasillo largo con varios pasillos. Había estado aquí una o dos veces.

\- Con cuidado.- me advirtió Harry sujetando mi brazo. Escuchamos un ruido a nuestra espalda y nos giramos con varitas en mano. Cubrí mis labios sorprendida al ver a Ron y Pansy aparecer.

\- Lo siento, pero habían mortifagos abajo...no tuve más opción que decirle lo que ocurría.- me dijo Pansy.

-¿Abajo dónde?- cuestionó Harry.

\- Rodeando el edificio.- nos dijo Ronald.

\- Démonos prisa.- sentencie adelantando los pasos.

\- Cuidado, por acá.- me detuvo Draco, sentí su mano fría tirar de mi y hacer que doblara en un pasillo, él quinqué de un celador se asomó mientras nos apresurábamos a tomar el pasillo contrario.

\- Oigan sigo sin comprender que está ocurriendo.- comentó Ronald mientras apresurábamos el paso, otro celador nos salió al encuentro, pero giramos en un pasillo antes de que pudiese vernos. ¡Esto era un laberinto! ¡Incluso se sentía como si fuésemos unos criminales!

\- Te lo explicaremos luego.- susurró Harry.

\- Es allá adelante.- susurre mientras apresuraba el paso.

\- Ven Harry, ustedes esperen aquí; nadie haga nada que llame la atención.- les advertí mientras Harry y yo abríamos la puerta que nos llevaría al cuarto de los expedientes.

\- Si nos atrapan estamos muertos.- comentó Harry mientras comenzábamos a abrir el cajón indicado. Yo alumbraba a Harry con un lumus mientras mi amigo contrarrestaba el hechizo que tenía el cajón que resguardaba los expedientes.

\- Date prisa.- le apresure mientras miraba hacía la puerta.

-Ya esta.- susurró echándose a un lado, comencé a rebuscar hasta hallar el nombre del hombre y meter el expediente en mi cartera.

-Espero que esto valga la pena.- comentó Harry.

\- Espero lo mismo.- susurre, la repentina apertura de la puerta nos sobre salto.

\- Hay que salir de aquí.- nos dijo Ronald asustado.

\- Vamos...- sentencie, al salir busque a los dos ex Slytherins con la mirada, pero no los halle.

\- ¿Dónde están Parkinson y Malfoy?- cuestionó Harry.

\- Un celador nos vio y salió corriendo, fueron tras él.- nos dijo Ronald.

\- ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste antes?- cuestione completamente exasperada.

\- Dijeron que no dijera nada.- nos dijo Ron.

\- ¿Desde cuándo les haces caso?- cuestionó Harry.

\- Oigan ni siquiera sé que está ocurriendo. Ellos dijeron que saliéramos de aquí con el expediente, que nos verán en el departamento de Hermione.- nos dijo Ronald

\- Tengan, adelántense a mi apartamento con el expediente.- les dije tendiéndoles mi cartera.

\- No te dejaremos.- me dijo Harry sujetando mi brazo.

\- No me iré de aquí sin Draco.- le advertí a Harry, él suspiro exasperado, Ronald me miro con el ceño apretado.

-Entonces busquemos al rubio.- me dijo Harry echando a andar.

\- ¿Acabas de llamarle Draco a Malfoy?- me cuestiono Ronald.

-Si, eso he hecho.- le dije siguiendo a Harry.

\- ¡Que rayos ocurre!- le escuche sisear al pelirrojo antes de seguirnos.

\- ¡Desmayo!- escuchamos gritar a Parkinson. ¿Qué locura habían hecho? Nos apresuramos hasta el final del pasillo encontrando a cuatro celadores en el suelo, a Parkinson señalando con su varita a un hombre que recién caía desmayado y a Draco de rodillas en una esquina.

\- ¿Qué parte de pasar desapercibidos no entendieron?- cuestione enfadada, Parkinson se giró sobresaltada y me apunto con su varita, está quedo a la altura de mi rostro, pero pronto la hubo bajado.

\- Sabían que entraríamos. Hay que salir de aquí.- nos dijo Draco poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que sabían?- cuestionó Harry.

\- Que les estábamos esperando.- una voz a nuestras espaldas nos sobre salto. Nos giramos sorprendidos, nos encontramos con aquel hombre. Era el del expediente, él viejo de cabello blanco y mirada tenebrosa.

\- Mantente lejos...- le advirtió Draco señalándole con su varita.

-Joven Malfoy.- dijo el hombre sacando su varita.

\- ¿Dónde está Astoria? Sé que fuiste tú quien nos atacó.- le dijo Draco dando un paso más cerca. El hombre lo miro arrugando el gesto.

-Hay que irnos, si él está aquí, los demás del departamento deben estar por llegar.- me susurró Harry a mi costado.

\- Tendremos que huir.- susurró Ronald tras de mi.

\- Nos considerarán traidores.- susurre, más a mí misma que a los demás. Habíamos caído redondos en la trampa, habían colocado el queso, y como ratones, habíamos caído.

\- Pensaba que la joven Greengrass no te importaba. Quizás estaría aquí si no la hubieses rechazado.- comentó el viejo.

\- Usted no sabe nada.- le acusó Draco blandiendo su varita, el pulso no le temblaba, y la seriedad de su rostro me permitía pensar que no le sería muy difícil proferir un hechizo contra el hombre que se hallaba delante del.

-Draco...- susurró Parkinson nerviosamente.

\- Usted y todos los mortifagos traidores de la sangre deberían estar en Azkaban.- le dijo el hombre mirándole con desprecio.

-Te lo diré una vez más...- comenzó a decir Draco, escuchamos movimiento. Debíamos desaparecernos ahora, o nos atraparían. Sabiendo esto lance una mirada hacía Harry, el pelinegro comprendió lo que quise decirle porque tiro del brazo de Parkinson dispuesto a desaparecerse con ella y Ronald.

Di unos pasos hacía adelante y sujete el brazo de Draco mientras levantaba mi varita. El hombre delante de nosostros me miro, en un inicio le tembló el pulso, pero mantuvo su varita asida. Probablemente, pensaba que le atacaría para ayudar a Draco, pero no era esa mi intención.

\- Aléjate Hermione, esto es entre él y yo.- me advirtió Draco sin mirarme.

-Será otro día...- susurre moviendo mi varita para desaparecernos. No hubo tiempo para que ninguno de los dos reaccionará, aparecimos en medio de un bosque el cual conocía perfectamente. Allí habíamos estado Ronald, Harry y yo durante todos aquellos meses en los cuales investigamos sobre los horocruxes.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- me pregunto Draco cuando se recupero de vértigo.

\- Los demás representantes del departamento estaban por llegar...no escucharían motivos.- le dije a Draco.

-Podrían haber dicho que ese hombre es un traidor y un engañador.- me dijo Draco

\- No nos hubiesen creido, Draco. Entramos a robar al departamento, nos considerarán unos traidores.- le dije al rubio rodando los ojos. Sentí movimiento a nuestra espalda y vi aparecer a los chicos.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de la desaparición de Astoria?- cuestionó Harry apuntando a Draco con su varita. Mi rubio se mantuvo sin expresión alguna, le vi apretar su varita y no dude en sujetar la mía; si tenía que lanzarle un desmayo a ambos no dudaría en hacerlo.

\- Lo mismo que tú, Potter. Que está desaparecida.- le dijo Draco, sabía algo más, pero no confiaba lo suficiente en mi amigo para contárselo.

\- ¡Estabas con ella cuando desaparecio! ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué el mencionó que es tu culpa? ¿Por qué estabas con ella?- insistió Harry sin bajar su varita, aquella actitud de desconfianza no haría que Draco coperara.

\- No es tu asunto, Potter. Eso era entre Astoria y yo. Nadie más necesita enterrarse.- sentenció Draco dándole la espalda. ¿Astoria y yo? ¿Acababa de decir Astoria y yo?

\- ¡Rayos! ¿Podrías cooperar, Malfoy?- insistió Harry.

\- No, eso no es algo que les incumba a ustedes.- sentenció sin mirarnos.

\- ¡Estamos en este lío juntos! ¡Deberías cooperar!- le gritó Harry.

-No hablara si le presionas, dale su espacio.- interrumpió Pansy, la morena estaba algunos pasos por detrás.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Iré a por leña para encender un fuego!- sentenció Harry.

\- Te acompañó.- susurró Ronald, Pansy no dijo nada, pero escuche sus pasos alejándose. Yo me quedé allí, mirando al rubio que me daba la espalda. Mordí mi labio inferior, temerosa de que también conmigo se enfadara. Extendí mi mano y la coloque sobre el hombro de Draco, no rechazó el tacto así que, más confiada, me pare junto a él y recline de su hombro mi cabeza. Él seguía inerte, como sin vida, pero no me rechazaba.

\- ¿Tampoco en mi confías?- cuestione. No hubo respuesta. Era como volver a estar delante de la roca llamada Draco Malfoy.

-Draco...- le llame, sin respuesta, seguía con la vista fija en los árboles, la luz de la luna era la única que nos permitía ver.

\- Malfoy...- intente nuevamente, el hecho de sentirme ignorada comenzaba a encender la llama Griffindor en mi pecho. Cuando se trata de nosotros, siempre soy yo la que debe mostrarse como un ser vivo mientras él se muestran como un cadaver.

\- ¿Podrías responder?- cuestione enojada, levantando la voz y alejándome para que hubiese un espacio entre ambos.

\- ¿No vas a hablarme?- cuestione enojada, mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Él giro el rostro, me miro, sus penetrantes ojos dieron de lleno con los míos, pero luego volvio a mirar hacía adelante.

-Entonces también me iré a buscar leña.- sentencie enojada, le di la espalda y estaba por dar un paso cuando me sujeto del brazo. Cerré los ojos ante el tacto frío, sentía que salía vapor de mi cuerpo.

\- Te contare luego. ¿Te parece?- me pregunto, todavía seguía dándole la espalda, mordí mi labio y suspiré.

\- ¿Confías en mi?- volví a preguntar, silencio de su parte, me giré a mirarle. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi, él dio un paso adelante dispuesto a atrapar mis labios, pero evadí su beso. ¡Esto no se trataba únicamente de que me besara!

\- Te he hecho una pregunta.- le advertí, bajo la mirada y suspiro.

-Confió en ti...pero no estoy listo para contarte.- me dijo volviendo a levantar la mirada, vi en sus ojos que decía la verdad.

\- No quería que me contaras...solo quería saber que confiabas en mí.- susurre acariciando su mejilla, él cerro los ojos. Di un paso cerca del, volvió a mirarme, pero no se atrevió a acercarse. Yo estaba esperando que lo hiciera...

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- cuestione mirando sus labios.

\- Evitaste mi beso hace un momento...no quiero hacer algo que no deseas...- susurró.

\- Sabes que lo deseo, que te deseo...pero...más que desearte Draco...yo a ti te amo.- le dije, él bajo la mirada, no sé que significaba eso. Volví a levantar su rostro colocando mi mano en su mentón y él me miro a los ojos.

-No sé si te amo, amar es...algo tan profundo...- me respondió él.

-Borre tu memoria, Draco. No me molesta que todavía tengas dudas con respecto a tus sentimientos...me conformo con saber que sientes algo.- susurre acariciando su mejilla.

\- Algo si siento.- susurró sujetándome de la cintura, di un pequeño salto sobresaltada.

\- ¿Deseo loco y desenfrenado?- cuestione rodeándo su cuello con mis manos. Si, eso es lo que sentía el rubio...yo le gustaba, y eso era un primer paso.

\- ¿Cómo lo has adivinado? Siento una pasión que recorre cada una de mis venas cuando te veo...- susurró él acercándome más, mi pecho comenzó a subir y a bajar con rapidez.

\- Te amo y también te deseo con locura.- susurre.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es el problema?- me preguntó el rubio sujetando con más firmeza mis caderas.

\- ¿Cual?- interrogue mordiendo mi labio para evitar cualquier ruido.

-Que te respeto demasiado. Que no podría tocarte como quiero hasta que no esté seguro de que te amo...y hasta que no seas mi esposa.- me dijo él mirando mis labios con intensidad.

\- Está mañana querías que nos quedáramos solos en mi apartamento, yo pensaba que querías...- comencé a hablar, él sonrió con picardía.

\- Quería...pero era solo por la intensidad con la que me besaste...al final...jamás lo hubiese hecho.- me dijo depositando un beso en el borde de mis labios.

\- Quizás no lo sabes, pero nosotros ya...- comencé a decir ligeramente sonrojada. Las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta.

\- ¿Nosotros que?- me preguntó confundido, sentía que moría de la vergüenza. ¿Por qué borre su memoria? ¡Una de mis peores decisiones!

-Nosotros ya...pues...ya hemos... ¡Argh no puedo decirlo, siento que muero de vergüenza!- sentencie.

\- ¿Te refieres a eso?- cuestionó él sonriendo.

\- Pues si...ya...pues ya.- las palabras se me trababan.

\- ¿Y? Entonces la próxima vez que pase...será cuando seas mi esposa.- me dijo, sentí que me sonrojaba ante el solo pensamiento.

\- ¿Tendré que esperar hasta casarnos?- cuestione roja.

\- Tendrás...tradición Malfoy. Realmente siento que era un escuincle muy tonto si puse mis manos sobre ti sin habernos casado.- me dijo acercándome más, el recuerdo de aquella noche me hizo sonrojar más.

\- Fue mi culpa en realidad.- susurre nerviosa.

\- Creo que eso tiene más sentido...eres muy intensa.- me dijo burlón.

\- En realidad fue tu culpa en un inicio.- le acuse acercándome más hacía su rostro.

\- ¿Mi culpa? Algo me dice que tú iniciaste todo.- me dijo Draco, estábamos tan cerca que su aliento golpeaba el mío.

\- ¿Cómo negarlo? Las hormonas me controlaban.- intente excusarme.

\- ¿Cómo está mañana?- cuestionó Draco.

\- Tú enciendes la llama y luego pretendes que el bosque no se incendie.- le dije mirando fijamente sus labios.

\- No puedo evitarlo.- susurró él antes de atrapar mis labios. Cerré los ojos, envuelta en aquel sabor a chocolate que me enloquecía. Deseaba conservar la cordura, era muy complicado cuando sus labios se movían sobre los míos con tal eficiencia. Atrape su labio inferior con dulzura y él sonrió. ¡Que beso! ¿Cómo pretendía que las hormonas no me controlarán?

\- Por ahí vienen tus amigos.- me dijo en un susurro, suspiré.

\- ¿Ahora te importa?- cuestione.

\- Si, porque la comadreja me arrancará la cabeza si te ve besándome de esa manera.- me dijo Draco, abrí mis ojos encontrándome con aquella mirada grisácea que me estudiaba.

\- ¿Besándote de qué manera?- cuestione mordiendo mi labio.

\- ¿Donde está la Hermione Granger cuerda y cabal? La que en este momento estaría pensando en cómo reparar este desastre.- se burlo el rubio.

\- La envíe a dormir un rato...mañana pienso despertarla.- le dije sonriendo.

\- Que no duerma mucho.- me dijo él dándome un corto beso en los labios y alejándose rápidamente. Un ruido me hizo girarme, vi a los chicos caminando hacia acá. Volví a mirar a Draco, me estaba dando la espalda, mordí mi labio nuevamente...debería controlarme, el rubio despertaba en mi emociones que incluso a mí me escandalizaban.

\- Tendremos que permanecer hoy aquí...mañana pensaremos en que hacer.- nos dijo Harry cuando llegaron, Parkinson y Ron venían algunos pasos más atrasado.

-Creo que tengo en mi cartera lo necesario.- comente buscando mi cartera. Y deseando que el sonrojo no siguiese en mis mejillas, porque me delataría.

"La vida es un suspiro, no tengas miedo a vivir así que deja de aguantar la respiración"

R.H Perez

* * *

¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Comentarios? ¿Como resolverán todo ahora que serán considerados traidores? ¿Que habrá ocurrido con Draco y Astoria? ¿No creen que algo ocurre entre Ron y Pansy? ¿Qué hará Daphne cuando sepa lo que paso?

PD: Si te gusta la historia no olvides seguirla y dejar un comentario. Besos


	15. ¡Lo arruine!

¡Hello! Llevo un tiempo sin actualizar esta historia pero aquí está la continuación. Haré lo posible por actualizar por lo menos cada dos semanas.

* * *

Capítulo: ¡La arruine!

P.O.V Ronald Weasley

Habían ocurrido tantas cosas en las últimas horas que aún me hallaba procesando toda la información recibida. Por un lado, estaba Hermione y su extraño comportamiento con respecto a Malfoy. Por el otro, estaba Malfoy y su extraña relación con los desaparecidos. Entonces está Pansy, quién tras haberme invitado a salir se había olvidado completamente de mi y ahora que estamos con los demás me trata como si volviese a ser la misma chica prepotente de Hogwarts.

¿Qué ocurre con estos? Me alejé de todos, mis ojos recorrían aquel bosque frondoso en la intensidad de la noche. Habíamos vivido tantas cosas en esta misma situación que los recuerdos no tardaban en arremeter contra mi mente a medida que evaluaba nuestra posición. Y todo esto no hacía más que recordarme aquel beso con Hermione, era una de las cosas que habían marcado mi vida. Ahora no lo veo como antes, poco a poco he visto que por más que yo la amé, ella no me ama de esa manera.

\- Esto es incómodo ¿No lo crees?- la voz de Parkinson a mi lado consiguió que girase el rostro, me encontre con aquella mirada azul y ella no tardo en señalar la casa con un gesto. Si, la casa de Hermione era incómoda, pero era suficiente para sobrevivir.

\- No tenemos muchas alternativas.- susurre encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Lamentó haber olvidado nuestra cita, estuve toda la tarde con tus amigos y con Draco.- se excusó la morena, me pareció ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero eso era imposible. ¿O no lo era?

\- Llevaba dos horas esperándote.- comente bajando la mirada, me sentía un tonto.

\- Ven.- me dijo Pansy tirando de mi brazo y llevándome a la parte trasera de la casa. Harry nos siguio con la mirada, Hermione estaba hablando con Malfoy así que ni siquiera sé había percatado.

\- ¿Por qué nos escondemos?- cuestione intrigado, era como si ella no quisiera que nadie supiese que estábamos comenzando a salir. Porque ¿Estábamos saliendo cierto? Habíamos salido algunas veces, la pasábamos bien juntos, a mí me gustaba su sarcasmo e incluso sus repentinos momentos de indecisión y sus burlas.

\- No quiero incomodarte frente a tus amigos.- explicó ella, me dedico que una sonrisa. Ese lado de ella me encantaba, podía ser la chica más fría y la más tierna y dulce al mismo tiempo.

\- No me incomoda que me vean contigo...- conteste.

\- ¿De verdad? Pensaba que...no querías que nadie supiese que nosotros...nos llevamos bien.- susurró Parkinson, estaba ligeramente sonrojada. ¡Era muy mona cuando se lo proponía!

-Pensaba que eras tú la que deseaba que nadie supiese.- comente pasando una mano por mi cabello con cierto nerviosismo.

\- ¡Para nada! Me gusta estar contigo...y le agradas a mis amigos...excepto a Draco...pero...el rubio cree que lo odias.- sé sincero la pelinegro. Era bastante lógico que Malfoy creyese que le odio, nunca me ha dado motivos para sentir hacía él otra cosa que no sea odio.

\- No odio a Malfoy, solo no me agrada.- declare encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Y eso que no sabes nada...- susurró Pansy, escondió su mirada de la mía y arrugue el gesto con intriga.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- cuestione confundido.

-Nada, lo sabrás luego. - sentenció evadiendo mi mirada.

\- Entonces...parece que nuestra cita se pospondrá por largo tiempo.- comente encogiéndome de hombros. Pansy sonrió y suspiro imitando mis acciones.

\- Eso parece...estamos en un lío grande.- susurró Parkinson.

\- Si, cierto.- susurre

\- Weasley, yo me preguntaba si...si tú quisieras que nosotros intentáramos algo.- comenzó a decir Pansy bajando su mirada al suelo.

-Yo me preguntaba lo mismo...- susurre sorprendido, al parecer habíamos estado pensando lo mismo. ¿Yo le gustaba? Porque ella comenzaba a gustarme, y era un sentimiento extraño, únicamente me había gustado Hermione. Que otra chica ocupase su lugar era un sentimiento agradable, pero extraño.

\- Creo que novios es...demasiado formal...deberíamos conocernos mejor ¿Te parece?- interrogó la pelinegra

\- Estoy de acuerdo...tú me gustas Pansy.- me atreví a hablar, normalmente soy muy malo con las palabras, así que si me ponía a meditarlas no diría nada y terminaría arruinándolo todo. Pansy adquirió color en las mejillas ante mi declaración y se acomodó el corto cabello tras la oreja.

\- Creo que también me gustas comadreja...aunque puedes ser muy idiota a veces.- declaró Pansy rodando los ojos.

-Tú sueles ser una insufrible y arrogante.- le dije divertido.

\- Viene en el paquete Parkinson...- me dijo lanzándome una guiñada.

\- Tambien eso me gusta.- acepte dando un paso cerca de ella, su mirada recorrió el suelo antes de volver a centrarse en mí.

\- Esto es...raro...- aceptó Pansy mientras yo me acercaba a ella, deje salir una risa ante su comentario.

\- Lo es, hace un mes nos odiábamos.- comente incrédulo.

\- Jamás te odie comadreja, en realidad...me gustabas...pero estabas demasiado interesado en Granger como para percatarte.- aceptó la pelinegra suspirando, escondiendo de mi su mirada.

\- ¿Yo te gustaba? Pero siempre me tratabas horrible.- cuestione sorprendido. ¿Cómo no me había percatado?

\- Te trataba así porque eras un idiota, si no me gustaras no te hubiese dicho que dejases de sufrir por Granger y tampoco te hubiese comprado pastel para disculparme.- me dijo Pansy rodando los ojos exasperada, sus acciones claramente gritaban "¡Eres un tonto Ronald!"

\- Jamás me di si cuenta.- acepte sonrojado, siempre pensé que ella me odiaba, por eso la odiaba, porque sentía la necesidad de corresponder a su odio.

\- Soy buena actriz.- aceptó Pansy sonriendo.

\- Y yo soy muy tonto.- acepte dando otro paso más cerca, ella bajo la mirada a mis labios y dio un paso cerca. Sentí que los nervios recorrían cada célula de mi cuerpo, pero extendí mis manos y le rodee con mis brazos. Pansy no me miraba a los ojos, pero rodeo mi cuello con sus manos y se inclinó hacia mi.

Sentí aquellos segundos eternos hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron. En un inicio ninguno se atrevía a hacer algo, pero pasados algunos segundos nos teníamos más confianza, mis labios se movían con los de Pansy de manera sincronizada. Como si aquella no fuese la primera vez que compartíamos aquel contacto. Nos separamos cuando el aire se hizo necesario, Pansy sonrió y volvió a besarme.

\- Vaya...- susurre.

\- ¿Mejor que Granger?- me interrogó Pansy.

\- ¿Realmente lo preguntas?- cuestione.

\- Si, deseo saber si soy mejor que la come libros en algo...- me dijo Pansy sonriendo.

\- Aún tengo mis dudas...- dije divertido.

\- No juegues con mi mente comadreja.- me advirtió Pansy tomándome de las solapas de la camisa y atrapando con intensidad mis labios. ¡Vaya! ¡Hermione se quedaba corta ante aquel beso!

\- No tienes que decirlo...sé que Granger es una novata comparada conmigo.- se burló Pansy. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto ser mejor que Hermione?

\- En realidad...ni siquiera pensaba en Hermione cuando me besaste...solo en nosotros.- susurre atrapando suavemente sus labios.

-Lo siento, tienes razón...no debí traerla a colación...me siento insegura.- susurró Pansy, la mire sorprendido. Jamás le había escuchado decir que se sintiese insegura, era extraño que estuviese diciendo algo así.

\- ¿Insegura?- cuestione sorprendido.

\- Si, Granger es perfecta en todo...y estabas enamorado de ella...siento que no llego a su nivel.- sé sincero la morena.

\- Pansy...estaba enamorado de Hermione. Pero...tú eres mi presente ahora.- le dije acariciando su mejilla, ella sonrió.

\- ¿De verdad te gusto? ¿No soy solo un remplazo?- insistió Pansy.

\- Me gustas, me gustas.- le recalque antes de volver a besarle, ella respondió mi beso y minutos luego nos separamos.

\- Ven, hay que entrar a la casa.- me dijo ella sujetando mi mano. Estábamos caminando hacía donde habían encendido la fogata cuando nos encontramos con aquella escena que...consiguió impactarme a tal magnitud que deje de sujetar la mano de Pansy.

No había rastro de Harry allí, el pelinegro debía estar dentro de la casa. Solo estaban Malfoy y Hermione, el primero estaba sentado en el suelo, Hermione estaba de rodillas frente a él. Mi castaña le sujetaba de la camisa y arremetía con intensidad contra sus labios, se besaban con tal intensidad que incluso parecía que habían olvidado respirar. La imagen consiguió descolocarme, no me lo esperaba, podría haber imaginado cualquier cosa menos aquella.

\- Te amo...- le escuche decir a Hermione, me fijé en como Malfoy simplemente colocó sus manos en su cintura y la apretó más hacía el. ¡No hacía falta en realidad! Ya no podían estar más pegados.

\- Hermione...- susurre sorprendido. Si. Ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, pero...verla allí...devorando al rubio, me hizo recordar aquel día cuando me beso, me había sujetado de la camisa de aquella misma manera...

\- Ron...- exclamó Hermione sorprendida, se giro de inmediato, el sonrojo no tardó en inundar sus mejillas. Draco me miraba sin expresión, era una serpiente después de todo, no tenía sentimientos. ¡El no se merecía a Hermione! ¿Por que mi castaña estaría cayendo tan bajo?

\- ¿Qué es esto?- cuestione sorprendido.

-Ronald...es que...nosotros...- comenzó a explicarme Hermione dando un paso a hacía mi.

\- ¿Malfoy es el motivo por el cual siempre me rechazaste? - interrogue sorprendido, dando un paso para estar más cerca de ella. Hermi bajo la mirada y mordió su labio, tenía los labios hinchados y la ropa desacomodada.

-Ron...no lo entenderías.- comenzó a decirme.

\- Dime una cosa. Aquel día en la cámara secreta. Cuando me besaste. ¿Eras consciente de me besabas a mí o te imaginabas a Malfoy?- interrogue enojado.

-Ron eso no es importante...- me dijo evasivamente.

\- Si lo es Hermione. Porque éramos amigos...sino me hubieses besado, yo jamás hubiese tenido esperanzas.- le acuse.

\- Lo siento...siento si te ilusione...- susurró Hermione bajando el rostro.

\- ¿No responderás mi pregunta?- insisti.

-Me imagine a Draco cuando te bese...y aún así...sentí un vacío en mi pecho...- susurró ella.

\- ¿Mis labios no llenaron tus espectativas?- cuestione sintiéndome indignado y enojado.

\- No se trata de eso Ron, no es algo físico...- intentó explicarme.

\- ¿Me dirás ahora que estás enamorada de Malfoy? Por favor Hermione, está claro que simplemente estás que mueres por acostarte con él.- le acuse, luego me arrepentí de mis palabras. El rostro de Hermione cambio por completo, había excedido mis límites.

\- No le hables así comadreja.- nos interrumpió Draco. Tenerlo de frente producía en mi un deseo de golpearle.

\- ¿A qué juegas Malfoy? Siempre has sentido asco por Hermione. ¿Ahora resulta que te gusta? - cuestione, seguía enojado, en parte no podía creer lo que mis ojos habían visto.

\- Eres el mayor imbecil. Hermione te ama, pero no como hombre sino como un hermano. Y lo nuestro no es de ahora, es de hace años...si no fueses tan estupido sabrías que tú mejor amiga salía conmigo desde Hogwarts.- me dijo Draco, abrí enormemente los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Salías con Malfoy? Pero...era nuestro enemigo...siempre dijiste cuando lo detestabas. Además...estabas interesada en mi en cuarto...- comencé a decir sorprendido.

\- Si, Ron. Me gustabas en cuarto, pero me hiciste daño, me sentí una basura cuando te vi con Lavender. Y...Draco estuvo allí cuando tú no estuviste. Me enamore del. Y si quieres creer que simplemente quiero llevarme a Draco a la cama no me importa. Si quieres creer que soy una mujersuela, no me importa. ¿Y sabes qué? Estoy muy feliz de haberme enamorado de Draco, porque por lo menos el escucha y no simplemente lastima.- sentenció Hermione y dio largos pasos para entrar a la casa, Malfoy me lanzo una mirada de enojo y siguió a Hermi.

\- Bien hecho, Weasley. Has demostrado como sigues enamorado de Granger.- me gire hacía Pansy. ¡Había olvidado que seguía ahí!

-Pansy yo...- intente hablar.

-Nada, soy una estupida. Está claro que...ella sigue estando en lo profundo de tu corazón. Yo no quiero ser remplazo de nadie.- sentenció Pansy y siguio a Hermione y a Malfoy.

\- ¡La he hecho en grande!- exclamé frustrado. ¡Se me había pasado la mano con todos! Con Hermione en primer lugar y luego con Pansy. Si ninguna deseaba hablarme tendrían sus motivos.

\- Eres un idiota, Ron.- me dije a mí mismo dejándome caer delante de la fogata. Todavía había demasiada información reciente, y deseaba pensar en lo dicho por Hermione pero las palabras de Pansy sonaban con más fuerza.

\- ¿Lo habré arruinado?- me pregunte temeroso, Pansy comenzaba a ocupar una espacio importante en mi pecho. Le había reclamado a Hermione, no porque le siguiera amando sino porque me sentí indignado. Sentía que golpeaba mi orgullo poniendo a Malfoy por encima de mi.

\- Por cierto...- la voz de Pansy hizo que girase el rostro.

\- Pansy...- susurre.

\- Yo si pensaba en ti cuando te bese...- sentenció y volvió a perderse de mi vista. ¡Estupido! ¡Idiota! Me recrimine mentalmente.

"Un gran error es arruinar el presente recordando un pasado que ya no tiene futuro."

* * *

¿Que les ha parecido? Tremendo lío el de Ronald.

PD Si te gusto: deja un comentario y sigue la historia. Besos.


	16. Te voy a enamorar

¡Hola! ¡Si, lo sé, llevo mucho sin actualizar! Las clases me tienen sin tiempo. Pero aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste,besos. 

Capitulo: Te voy a enamorar 

P.O.V Hermione

Entre a la caseta intentando no llorar, internamente agradecí que Harry se hubiese ido a la laguna, no deseaba que me viese así. Apresure mis pasos deseando lanzarme en una esquina y derrumbarme, pero unos pasos a mi espalda me detuvieron. Al girarme, vi a Draco, baje la mirada, no quería que me viese así. Estaba dolida, sentía que me acababan de enterrar un puñal en el pecho. Ron es uno de mis mejores amigos, sus palabras me dolieron, y me hicieron sentir culpable.

\- Hermione...- susurró Draco, extendió sus manos y sin decir nada más me abrazo. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho y con mis manos atrape trozos de su camisa mientras le abrazaba.

Él no hablo, y yo tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Pero, sus brazos alrededor de mi me hacían sentir segura y aliviada. Las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos sin mi consentimiento manchando la camisa de mi rubio desteñido. Èl no se quejó en ningún momento, solo acariciaba mi cabello sin soltarme. Fui yo quien rompió nuestro abrazo, cuando me hube tranquilizado un poco.

\- ¿Mejor?- me pregunto Draco en un susurro apenas audible.

\- Eso creo...- susurre bajando la mirada.

\- Ve...necesitas descansar.- me dijo el rubio señalando un espacio a mi derecha.

\- Duerme conmigo.- le pedí sujetando su mano.

\- No quiero causarte más problemas.- me dijo el, acaricio mi mejilla, era la primera vez que esa caricia no tenía una segunda intención, simplemente era eso, una caricia.

\- ¿No quieres dormir conmigo?- interrogue levantando la mirada, apenas en un susurro ya que no estábamos tan lejos como para tener que elevar más la voz. Escuche a Draco suspirar y siguió trazando el contorno de mi rostro con la llena de sus dedos.

\- No es eso...no quiero que tengas más situaciones con tus amigos. ¿Me crees?- insistió Draco, clave mis ojos en los suyos y me limité a asentir. Estaba dispuesta a alejarme cuando Draco tiro de mi brazo y me volvió a abrazar.

\- Leona...que descanses.- susurró mi rubio y me dio un beso en la frente antes de soltarme e irse a una esquina. Me recosté de frente a la esquina que él había seleccionado para poder mirarle.

Estaba mirando a Draco, pero un sonido llamo mi atención; al levantar la mirada vi a Ron entrando así que me di la vuelta y cerré los ojos para fingir que dormía. Al paso de un largo tiempo también escuché entrar a Harry. No conseguía consolidar el sueño, simplemente las palabras de Ronald se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

\- Castaña...- me giré al escuchar la voz de Draco, todos dormían, las respiraciones acompasadas eran la prueba de ello. Draco se encontraba en cuclillas a mi derecha. Me apoye de mis codos para escuchar lo que el rubio tuviese que decirme.

\- Pensé que estabas dormido...- susurre

\- No puedo dormir, tengo una duda...- me dijo el rubio bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Que ocurre?- interrogue.

\- ¿Por que besaste a Weasley? No es una escena de celos ni nada parecido...solo...no logro entenderlo.- me dijo el rubio enterrando intensamente sus ojos en los míos.

\- Yo...- comencé a decir bajando la mirada, una mano en mi barbilla me obligó a levantar la misma.

\- ¿Tu?- insistió Draco.

\- Quería convencerme de que no te amaba. - susurre mordiendo mi labio inferior. Draco guardo silencio, como invitándome a seguir hablando, invitándome a abrirme delante del, y está claro que no me hacía falta otra invitación para hacerlo.

\- Estábamos en medio de todo ese caos, pensaba que tendría que salir a matarte, a ti y a todos los mortifagos. Quería comprobar que te había olvidado, llevaba semanas convenciéndome de eso...

Flash-back

\- Apresúrate, Ron.- le ajore mientras corríamos de prisa por el pasillo que nos llevaría a la cámara de los secretos.

\- Eso intento.- susurró el pelirrojo con la respiración ligeramente acelerada.

Mientras caminábamos, lo más rápido que podíamos, miles de imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas en el transcurso de estos meses, habíamos pasado por muchas pérdidas, y dolores pero permanecíamos creyendo que todo podría arreglarse. Todo ocurrió muy rápido, tomamos el colmillo de basilisco, destruimos el hococrux y terminamos recibiendo un chapuzón.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Genial!- exclamo Ron sacudiendose el agua, gire el rostro para mirarle. Por la mente me pasaron todos los momentos que habíamos vivido, Draco no tardó en colarse en mis pensamientos. Tenía que haberlo olvidado, todos tenían razón: Ron era la pareja ideal para mí.

Con aquel pensamiento, y convencida de que podía sentir por Ron lo mismo que sentí en algún momento por Draco le tome de la camisa y lo atraje hacía mi. El choque fuerte contundente, y el respondió mi beso con el mismo fervor que yo había encendido...pero pese a la intensidad del beso...estaba vacío...me sentía vacía. Me separe, pero no abrí los ojos en ningún momento, Ronald suspiro, y yo sentí deseos de llorar.

\- Hermione...- comenzó a decirme.

\- Debemos salir.- le corte sujetándole de la mano para que no dijese nada.

A fuera, cuando alcanzamos a Harry, estando a solo minutos de iniciar la guerra...le vi. Estaba entre la multitud, se veía pálido, desgreñado, y sucio. Tenía una mirada triste, y un reflejo de miedo en sus ojos, pero se veía firme y decidido. Estábamos lejos, y él no me miraba; se encontraba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Ese es Malfoy? - pregunté sorprendida, Harry me miro.

\- SI, al final...está de nuestro lado.- me dijo. Volví mi rostro para mirar al rubio y se me apretó el pecho. Sentí deseos de correr, abrazarle, y decirle cuanto le amaba; pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Fin Flash Back

\- Granger...te mereces algo mejor que yo...- me dijo Draco, le mire confundida. ¿Por qué decia eso?

\- Eres lo que más quiero Draco...para mí no hay nada mejor que tú.- susurre sujetando sus manos.

\- Eres tan buena...tan linda, tan sencilla, tan...

\- No digas esas cosas...- susurre sonrojada.

\- Eres hermosa, inteligente...tan Gryffindor...tan...

\- Cállate Malfoy.- susurre empujándole, sentía como las mejillas me ardían.

\- Cada minuto qué paso a tu lado me hace comprender porque estaba tan enamorado de ti.- susurró Draco y llevo una de sus manos a mi me mejilla.

\- Odio que hables en pasado...ansío desesperadamente el momento en el cual digas que estás enamorado de mi.- susurre llevando mis manos a su nuca y jugando con sus cabellos.

\- Eres demasiado intensa...- susurró Draco bajando su mirada a mis labios.

\- Es que deseo con tanto fervor que vuelvas a sentir lo que sentías ante, que vuelvas a amarme como antes, que cada mirada, cada caricia, cada beso...no sea sólo por deseo sino por amor...- seguí susurrando, descansando mi frente de la suya.

\- Hermione...hay algo que no te he contado.- me dijo Draco en un susurro.

\- ¿Qué?- cuestione separándome ligeramente.

\- Me iba a casar con Astoria...- susurró Draco, abrí los ojos enormemente y me aleje. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados, sus manos habían estado en mi cintura, pero cuando me aleje quedaron a sus costados.

\- ¿Cómo dices?- cuestione confundida.

\- Me iba a casar con Astoria.- repitió Draco, sentí una opresión en mi pecho. Acaso. ¿Él la ama?

\- No entiendo.- susurre, Draco seguía sin abrir sus ojos. Una lagrima corrió por sus mejillas.

\- Todos los rumores. La gente decía que Astoria estaba tras de mi y que yo le rechazaba pero...era lo contrario.- susurró Draco

\- ¿Lo contrario? ¿Eras tú quien se quería casar con ella?- cuestione.

\- Si, Astoria no dijo nada porque se sentía culpable...al no poder...corresponderme.- susurró Draco.

\- Espera... ¿Estás enamorado de Astoria?- cuestione sintiendo como mi corazón comenzaba a romperse.

-Yo...- susurró Draco.

\- Malfoy mírame.- le exigí; el abrió sus ojos y me miro fijamente, la culpa en el fondo de esos destellos grises.

\- La amas...- susurre viéndolo en sus ojos.

\- Estoy confundido...- susurró Draco bajando la mirada.

\- Draco... ¿Tengo alguna posibilidad contigo?- cuestione sujetando sus manos, él miro nuestras manos y luego levanto la mirada.

\- Eres tan buena, tan linda...no quiero lastimarte...no sé si soy capaz de amarte...no sé si soy capaz de amar a alguien otra vez...

\- ¿Otra vez? No entiendo.- sentencie exasperada.

\- Astoria fue mi refugio en mis tiempos de mortifago. Yo...estaba tan asustado, sentía que enloquecía y ella estuvo allí apoyándome, en las noches de insomnio fue quien me abrazo, secó mis lágrimas luego de cada tortura y...me enamore de ella. Terminada la guerra, ella me dijo que lo nuestro no podía ser, porque estaba enamorada de alguien más. El día que desapareció, la cite en el parque porque deseaba que terminásemos con nuestro contrato matrimonial. - me explicó Draco.

\- ¿Contrato matrimonial?- cuestione sorprendida.

-Nuestros padres nos habían comprometido desde antes de nuestro nacimiento.- me explicó Draco.

-Yo...lamento no haber estado cuando me necesitaste.- susurre bajando la mirada, no le juzgaba, Astoria estuvo...cuando yo no.

\- No lo lamentes, hiciste lo correcto.- la voz suave de Draco era música a mis oídos.

\- Entonces... ¿La sigues amando?- volví a preguntar.

\- Si hace un mes atrás me hubieses preguntado...hubiese respondido que si, sin titubear. Pero...tú, tus cuidados, tus atenciones...me tienes confundido.- susurra Draco bajando la mirada.

\- Planeó seguir confundiéndote...planeo enamorarte. - susurre

-Tenías que ser Griffindor...- comentó Draco sonriendo, me encantaba verle sonreír, y planeaba enamorarle, planeaba revivir ese grande amor que sintió por mi.

\- No puedo evitarlo. Además, ese corazón me perteneció a mi primero...tiene mi marca.- susurre moviendo mi mano hasta posarla sobre su corazón, percatándome entonces, de que la camisa que traía era de una tela fina, la cual me permitía sentir el calor que emanaba del rubio.

\- ¿Tú marca? ¿Debo sentirme asustado?- me pregunto Draco burlón, me sentía más tranquila al saber que no habían secretos entre ambos.

\- Eres mío Draco Lucius Malfoy...eres mío.- susurre acercándome a él, sentí como se tensaba, involuntariamente sin poder evitarlo.

\- Debo admitir que me intimidas, Granger.- susurro Draco.

\- Eres mío...y soy tuya.- susurre cogiendo una de sus manos y colocándola sobre mi corazón. Draco siguió con sus ojos mis movimientos, y me pareció ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero lo escondió muy bien tras una sonrisa coqueta.

\- ¿Eres mia? - me pregunto juguetonamente.

\- Completamente. No hay un solo trozo de mi que no te pertenezca.- susurre inclinándome hacía él, nuestras frentes se rozaron y suspiré.

\- Granger...- susurró Draco, cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Si?- cuestione cerrando los ojos.

\- Shh...solo quedémonos así.- susurró Draco, movió sus manos hasta mis caderas y las dejo allí sin ninguna segunda intención. Moví mis manos hasta su espalda y trace círculos con las yemas de mis dedos.

\- Mi Draco...- susurre.

\- Deberíamos volver a dormir.- susurró Draco alejándose, le detuve sujetando sus manos, él me miro levantando una ceja.

\- No te irás sin darme mi beso de buenas noches.- comente coqueta antes de tirar de su camisa para atrapar sus labios. Me dejé caer en mi "cama" sin soltar al rubio consiguiendo que quedase tendido sobre mi.

\- ¡Wow!- susurró Draco, volví a atrapar sus labios, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior antes de que se alejase.

\- ¿Esto es parte de tu plan para enamorarme?- interrogó Draco divertido.

\- No, no te enamoras de unos besos. Esto solo es parte de mi dosis diaria de tus labios.- le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Ahora soy un medicamento?- cuestionó divertido el rubio.

\- Corrección: eres mi medicamento. De nadie más.- sentencie volviendo a atrapar sus labios, él no dijo nada, y respondió intensamente mi beso. Fui yo quien le empujó para que se alejase, pero no conseguí nada. Él insistió en besarme, comenzaba a sentirme ligeramente acalorada.

\- Draco...- susurre cuando sus besos bajaron por mi mandíbula.

\- Detenme.- susurró Draco.

-Detente.- susurre atrayéndolo más a mi.

\- Detenme, Granger.- insistió Draco, sus labios se presionaban sobre la unión entre mi cuello y mi hombro... ¡Perfecto! ¡Punto débil!

\- ¿Quién es Granger?- cuestione moviéndome hasta llevar mis labios a su cuello, conocía cada uno de sus puntos débiles. Tan pronto mis labios hicieron presión en el lugar correcto, Draco dejó lo que hacía y simplemente se paralizó.

\- Granger...

\- Me dijiste que te detuviese.- susurre haciéndome la inocente.

\- Lo has conseguido...- susurró con voz ronca.

\- Lo he hecho con toda la intención.- susurre abriendo mis ojos, vi a Draco con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada. Desee, por un instante, no haberle detenido.

\- Debemos dormir.- susurró Draco.

-Si, mejor vete, no sé que haré si sigues tan cerca.- susurre.

\- Que descanses.- susurró Draco, se levanto y huyó hacia su esquina. Mordí mi labio inferior, mi cuerpo era una olla de presión a punto de estallar. "La próxima vez será cuando nos casemos" recordé las palabras de Malfoy. ¿Hablaba enserio cuando dijo aquello?

\- Draco...- susurre, él me miro desde su esquina.

\- ¿Si?- cuestionó.

\- ¿Realmente la próxima vez será cuando nos casemos?- cuestione, por la distancia, él no podía ver mi sonrojo.

\- Me esforzare porque así sea.- susurro Draco.

\- Si es lo que deseas.- susurre

\- Es la tradición...y además...para los Malfoy significa una prueba de que el amor sobrepasa la lujuria.- me explico el rubio en voz apenas audible.

\- Es difícil...- susurre

\- Y lo es aún más cuando tienes a una leona tentándote cada tres segundos.- se burlo el rubio.

\- No te hagas el santo.- le dije rodando los ojos.

\- No lo hago...pero debes admitir que eres la intensa en esta relación.- susurró Draco, sentí que mi corazón saltaba ante la palabra "relación"

\- Te amo.- susurre mirándolo intensamente, el bajo la mirada, no esperaba una respuesta...sabía el debate interno dentro de su pecho.

\- Te quiero leona...descansa.- susurro, sonreí...no era un te amo...pero...tenía un significado muy grande. Porque había salido de lo profundo de su pecho, y algo me decía que...me quería más de lo que el mismo estaba dispuesto a creer u aceptar.

P.O.V Harry Potter

\- Te quiero leona...- susurró Draco a Hermione, y yo me sentía un gran metiche. Había escuchado toda la conversación, y lo que no fue conversación. ¡Vale! ¡Que casi se ponen a tener relaciones en medio de nosotros! ¡Era incómodo escuchar a Hermione con aquella actitud!

Debo admitir que me sentí mal al espiarles, pero no fue mi intención en ningún momento. No podía dormir, había enviado una carta a Daphne y aún me encontraba esperando la respuesta...sentía temor de que le llenasen la cabeza de mentiras y terminase odiándome nuevamente. Estaba en ese transe, entre el insomnio y las dudas, cuando escuché los murmullos que intercambiaban Hermi y el rubio.

Debo admitir que desconfiaba de Draco, él era todo menos confiable. Pero luego de todo lo que escuché, debo aceptar que el rubio no parece tener malas intenciones con Hermione. Al final, creo que está siendo sincero. Sacando a Draco de mi lista de principales sospechosos, no sé quién podría estar tras las desapariciones.

Un ruido casi inexistente y una carta apareció a mi lado. La tome de inmediato, era muy tarde, muy de madrugada en realidad, me sorprendía que Daph siguiese despierta, pero agradecía a Merlin por ese hecho.

Harry James Potter:

Debería estar enojada, no puedes irte a aventurar por ahí sin mi. ¡Yo también debería ser parte de los prófugos! Todos en el departamento están hablando de ustedes, dicen que son culpables de las desapariciones de mortifagos. _Que han estado boicoteando las misiones con planes oscuros. No sé que está pasando, pero sé que todo esto es un error._ _Hay un tal Alfred a cargo de encontrarles; me parece sospechoso...le estaré vigilando. Prométeme que estarán bien y que no cometerán ninguna locura._

 _Con amor, Daphne!_

 _Tengan cuidado._

Sonreí ante su carta, ella sabía que no éramos unos traidores. ¡La amo! ¡Ella es tan perfecta! Me apresuro a escribir una respuesta, encuentro pergaminos y tinta con rapidez, quizás haciendo más ruido del necesario, porque escucho movimiento. Me giro y veo a Hermione detrás de mi, me mira con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué haces?- me pregunta, al verle me sonrojo, recordando su anterior conversación con el rubio.

\- Iba a enviar una carta.- respondí.

\- ¿A esta hora?- me pregunta sorprendida.

\- Si.- respondo.

\- ¿Puedo saber a quién?- me interroga.

\- A Astoria.- susurre.

\- Harry...quizás no sea conveniente...

\- Necesito escribirle, Mione.- le interrumpo, ella suspira y asiente.

\- Está bien, te entiendo.- susurra

\- Gracias...

-Me volveré a recostar.- sentencia Mione.

\- Sueña con el hurón.- me burlo, no lo había hecho intencionalmente, simplemente se me había escapado.

\- ¿Cómo dices?- me interroga sorprendida.

\- Nada, solo...ya sabes que sueñes con Malfoy.- comentó enrojeciendo.

\- ¿Desde cuando te anima tanto que sueñe con Malfoy?- me interroga arrugando el gesto.

\- No me anima solo...- comienzo a decir bajando la mirada.

\- Harry...- me dice a modo de advertencia.

\- Yo solo...

\- Nos estuviste escuchando...- susurra Hermione cayendo en cuenta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? No, no les escuché hablar.- digo torpemente.

-Jamás dije que estuviésemos hablando.- sentencia Mione enrojecida.

\- Yo... ¿Hablando? ¿Quien dijo que estabais hablando?- cuestionó trabándome con mis propias palabras.

\- Que vergüenza...- susurra Hermione cubriéndose el rostro.

-No escuché nada, Mione. Solo el inicio de su conversación.- intento mentir.

\- No mientas, Harry. Muero de verguenza.- sentenció mi amiga.

\- Tranquila, no tienes que avergonzarte. Ustedes, son...bueno... lo que sea que son y...se desean, y bueno, se conocen y quieren tocarse y...

\- La estás arruinando, Harry. Si sigues hablando no podré mirarte a la cara nunca más.- me silencia Hermione.

\- Lo siento, yo no sé nada.- sentecio nervioso.

\- No sigas diciendo que no sabes nada.- me dice Mione cubriéndose la cara.

\- Vale. Los escuché pero...no haré comentarios.- sentencio organizando mis ideas.

\- Lamento el espectáculo, no debimos...por respeto a ustedes.- se excusa Hermione.

\- Tranquila, solo les he escuchado yo.- le tranquilizo sonriendo.

\- ¿No vas a decirme que piensas?- me pregunta sorprendida.

-Ve a dormir, Mione. Malfoy...es un buen partido para ti.- le digo levantándome y dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Gracias, Harry.- me dice dándome un beso en la mejilla y se va.

\- Ahora si...vamos a responder...- susurre posando mis ojos en la carta...

Mi amor,

¡Lamentó que no estés aquí conmigo! Pero a la vez, creo que estás mejor allá. Estás protegida. Todo esto es un error, nos tendieron una trampa. Ese tal Alfred está detrás de las desapariciones; Draco lo descubrió y lo estábamos investigando pero nos descubrieron sacando un expediente del departamento. Tuvimos que huir, pero te aseguro que no hemos hecho nada malo. Por favor, ten mucho cuidado, eres una exmortifaga así que corres peligro. Algo me dice que estamos cerca de encontrar a Astoria...mantente vigilando a Alfred...pero no te metas en problemas.

Te amo, Harry.

Envié la carta con un hechizo que había aprendido hace algún tiempo, cuando no podíamos recurrir a las lechuzas porque era peligroso. Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales estuve sentando intentando sacar de mi mente todo lo ocurrido en las resientes horas. Caído dormido mientras esperaba la respuesta de Daphne.

Continuara...

"Me besó sin pedir permiso y a mí me pareció a gloria. Le devolví el beso con hambre atrasada."

Mario Benedetti

¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Les gusto? ¿Que creen que ocurrirá?

Besos...nos leemos. 

Si te ha gustado no olvides dejar un comentario y seguir la historia.


End file.
